The Immortal Hero
by Ravenclaw-Girl28
Summary: The Lost Elfling" rewrite. The war is over but Harry has been left broken and bleeding. He’s given the chance to start again in a new world, but can he remain separate from another war when once again the people he cares about are in the middle of it?
1. His Decision

**Hi everyone! This is a rewrite of my story _The Lost Elfling_. I know that it's probably not what you were all hoping for but I have terrible writer's block for _Harry Potter: Chosen One_. So while I think about what's going to happen in the summer (as I know what I'm going to write once school starts up again) I decided to rewrite my first story as I've recieved a few reviews believing that the first one was a bit rushed. Do if you could all read this and let me know whether this is a hopeless cause or not, I'd much appreciate it. Any hints for my other story would also be appreciated.**

**So without further ado, I give you...**

**

* * *

**

**The Immortal Hero**

**Warnings:** Mentions of violence, not too graphic but it might upset some people.

Chapter 1

The room was near silent. Fire crackled, rocks moved, water flowed through crevices made by the explosion that had only moments ago rocked the Great Hall. The windows had shattered outwards in a large display of magic, leaving nothing left. Neither a shard of glass nor a grain of sand remained in the large window frames.

The usually polished-smooth stone floor was cracked and chard. There were craters in various places across the Hall and blood flowed in puddles under the mass of dead bodies scattered across the ground. Everything appeared to be moving outwards from a central point, almost like a great force had originated in the centre of the Hall and expanded outwards, destroying and killing anything it touched.

The soft footsteps of a young man, little more than a boy echoed abnormally loudly throughout the empty Hall. His bare feet, cut and bleeding on the rubble, worked their way across the floor, determined to get to a certain place. What was left of his pants did little more than cover himself and were ripped in numerous places and ended slightly below his knees. He wore no shirt, it having become mere straps of fabric long ago. Instead he wore a cloak he had taken from a dead body, to protect himself from the unrelenting cold of winter. It dragged along the floor, easily a foot too long for him to wear comfortably.

The boy's hair was long and stuck up at odd angles. Dried blood caused some of his hair to clump together, but the dark colour disguised most of the red. His face was pale, a side effect of having spent little to almost no time in the sun for a long period of time. His lips were chapped and cracked, bleeding a little. His face was sunken. He had not eaten or drunk proper food in such a long time.

But it was his eyes that were the most haunting. The normal, vibrant green had dulled noticeably. They revealed how much pain and suffering he had been forced to endure in a short space of time, how much he had lost.

The boy sunk to the ground next to a corpse. Unlike the other dead bodies, this one appeared to be almost sleeping. Her red hair fanned out around her, its colour still vibrant amidst the destruction surrounding it. Her pale skin glowed like that of an angel, forever unchanging and eye-catching. Her lips were still a luscious red and permanently tipped and the sides in the small smile she had given seconds before her death. Only faintly could it be seen that the colour was fading to match the pale lips of others who had also met their end.

The boy reached out and ran a pale hand across the girl's face. Her brown eyes stared back at him, dulled and blank with death. He closed them reverently and gently kissed her brow. His thoughts moved to the battle that had happened moments before hand and he cringed. He never wanted to remember _that_ ever again.

_**Flashback**_

_Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Lord of the decade, strolled casually through the blasted open doors of the Great Hall, studying the fear and defiance of the students and teachers before him. His followers entered after him, their faces covered with an eerie white mask that hid their identities from all. They spread out around the Hall, wands at the ready, herding the students into the centre of the Hall._

"_I have finally triumphed," Voldemort declared with a sinister smile. His red eyes gleamed. "One by one I have taken you down, first Dumbledore, then your saviour, the Boy-Who-Lived. Now I will take Hogwarts, and then I will rule the Wizarding World."_

"_Not as long as there are those who will stand and fight!" cried out a reckless student. Voldemort turned his eyes on the student and smiled._

"_But why fight when I can crush you?" he asked. "What makes you think that you have a chance against me when I personally crushed your precious saviour? It took a long time, but I managed it. He has learnt his place."_

"_You killed him!" a student screamed. A Death Eater silenced the student with a round of _crucio_. Voldemort held up his hand and the curse was lifted._

"_Killed him?" Voldemort murmured. "No, I didn't kill him. I _broke_ him. Your precious saviour probably no more remembers his own name, than he does you."_

"_Oh Merlin," several students murmured, including one Hermione Granger whose hand flew to her mouth. Voldemort's smile widened and he gestured with his hand._

"_Bring him in," he ordered._

_Two Death Eaters entered the Hall, a body being dragged between them. They dropped the body before their Master and stepped backwards. Slowly, the body stood, allowing everyone to see what had become of their saviour._

"_Harry!" several people cried in horror. Girls burst into tears while others became speechless. Harry looked at all of them slowly, his eyes dull with no sparkle of recognition in them. That was until he spotted a pair of hazel eyes, brimming with tears, staring back at him. Recognition flickered briefly before it was pushed back down relentlessly._

_He was dressed in nothing but a pair of pants that had been ripped so many times that it was amazing they were still in one piece. His chest had numerous scars across it, some partly healed but others still bleeding. His back was in worse condition to his front and it looked like he had a number of broken and bruised ribs._

"_Watch now, while your precious saviour does nothing to save you," Voldemort ordered as he raised his wand. Harry focused on the brown eyes, ignoring everything around him. She smiled at him softly and mouthed three little words that broke through what shell Harry had erected around himself._

'_I love you,' she told him. Harry's blank face softened and his lips moved minutely. His expression froze as a flash of green light came between them and hit her in the chest. Her eyes dulled but the smile remained on her face as she toppled to the side and lay still._

_Screaming erupted from the students closest to her as more Death Eaters joined in, killing and torturing as they saw fit._

_Harry turned to Voldemort, his eyes glowing fiercely for the first time in two months. Voldemort flinched at the expression before turning his wand on Harry and sending the Cruciatus Curse at him. Harry dropped, screaming his throat raw, but the second the curse was lifted he was on his feet and charging at his tormentor._

_Not expecting an attack, Voldemort was unprepared for the fist that connected with his face and sent him flying to the floor._

_Harry stood panting, the wind around him stirring as his magic answered his call for need. Fire sprung up from the floor, frightening students and teachers alike. Harry made a terrifying image, with wind and fire swirling around him menacingly, his green eyes narrowed furiously at astonished red ones._

_Calling his magic to him, Harry summoned a sword from the air and sprang forward. The sword burned hot to touch from the fire surrounding it and the air parted before it. Voldemort didn't stand a chance as the sword plunged into his chest in an explosion of fire and air. Magic overload caused the explosion to expand, destroying and killing everything that it touched._

_When the air cleared, all that could be seen was a boy dropping a sword and staring off at the destruction he had caused…_

_**Flashback End**_

A low whine drew Harry from his morbid thoughts as he raised his head to determine the cause of the sound. He gasped as he saw a familiar black and white wolf hesitating in the doorway, clearly uncomfortable with the destruction and death in front of him.

Harry's eyes filled with tears but he refused to let them fall. He held his arms open as wide as he could with his injuries and allowed the wolf to dart into them. The wolf did so willingly and started to lick the boy's face eagerly.

Harry's lips quirked upwards slightly at the greeting. He vaguely remembered how shy the wolf had been when they had first met during the summer four months previously.

He had just been removed from the Dursleys and moved to the Burrow where his best friends were waiting for him. It had been a nice, warm day and the trio had decided to spend the day outside.

Ron and Hermione soon occupied themselves with each other, still in the early stages of being a couple and doing things that couples usually did…kissing each other senseless. Harry, feeling awkward with the display, had left to go on a walk near the edge of the forest that surrounded the Burrow. He was still in sight of the house when a low pitched whine caught his attention.

His curiosity aroused, Harry recklessly followed the sound into the forest and discovered a wounded black and white wolf-cub. It shrunk in on itself when it saw Harry and fearfully tried to escape. Harry sat down near the wolf, but not too close, and started to talk to the animal.

Eventually the wolf calmed down enough to let Harry approach and inspect its wounds. The human discovered that the animal was male and that the injuries were far too serious for him to attempt to heal on his own. He picked up the animal and started to walk back to the Burrow, belatedly realising that he might be missed.

Molly Weasley had healed the animal instantly and bandaged up the deeper cuts after scolding Harry quite severely. Ron and Hermione had looked a little guilty but Harry had just laughed and noted that now he had a companion who he could spend time with and wouldn't go off on a kissing spree.

The rest of the Weasley boys had laughed and Ginny invited herself to join Harry and his new wolf.

The final month of summer had Harry spending a lot of time with his new animal companion who he eventually named Shadow because of his tendency to follow in Harry's shadow. Hedwig had approved of the land animal and often accompanied her master and the wolf during their walks.

It was in the last week of summer that Harry and Ginny decided to start dating.

For the most glorious month and a half Harry was happy. He had a girlfriend who liked _him_ and not the Boy-Who-Lived, a devoted friend in Hedwig who was always there to listen, and a protector in Shadow, who refused to leave his side, even at school.

Yet only a month into his Seventh Year of schooling, during a Hogsmeade trip, Lord Voldemort decided to attack Hogwarts. The school had been weakened when Albus Dumbledore died in June protecting a group of students from a dozen Death Eaters. He had died a hero but there was no one strong enough to take his place and protect the school.

Harry had been shopping with his friends and playing with Shadow when the Death Eaters attacked. He managed to defend himself against half a dozen Death Eaters but he had become separated from his friends and couldn't continue. A well placed _reducto_ curse to his arm cleared the way for the other Death Eaters to bring him down.

Moments before he had been knocked out, Harry had heard the horrified screaming of his friends and the howl of wolf in the distance. When he woke up he was in the dungeons of Voldemort's strong hold, about to be tortured by the Dark Lord himself.

Shadow whined softly, pulling Harry once again from his thoughts. The boy wrapped his arms around the animal's neck to receive comfort, and attempted to block the sight of death before him. The flapping of wings caused him to look up quickly, and for more tears to build up in his eyes as the familiar sight of his white owl descended upon him. Harry raised his arm and allowed his first familiar to land. She cooed to him and nuzzled his face tenderly.

The boy tried to speak but the words got caught in his throat. He figured that his throat had become damaged after two months of being tortured and resigned himself to being mute for the rest of his life.

Harry lay back against Shadow carefully, the cloak he was wearing irritating his wounds. He brought his knees to his chest and allowed Hedwig to move from his arm to his knee where she could watch over him the way she used to. Shadow held perfectly still, knowing that the boy leaning on him was in desperate need of comfort and security.

The trio sat in silence for a good few minutes, allowing Harry to begin to recover from his ordeal. It was only when a soft light from the doorway drew their attention did any of them move.

Harry sprung to his feet, ignoring the pain the movement caused, while Hedwig moved to his shoulder and Shadow moved in front, barring his teeth warningly.

"Do not fear little one," a soft and kind voice murmured. Harry squinted into the light and saw the outline of a woman. She came closer, her appearance becoming clearer.

"Little one, you have faced much pain," she continued. "This place is now a ruin. Families, your Ministry, reporters and friends of those who lie here will be here soon. I can offer you a new start, away from this place."

Harry cocked his head to the side, curious as to why the beautiful being before him was offering him this chance.

"I offer you a place where you will be loved," the woman continued. "This place is called Middle Earth, a world similar to this one but archaic in comparison. They have not left the Dark Ages, wizards are few and they are known as the Istari. A being known as Saruman the White has turned traitor to his kind, building the way for a darker force to rule the lands. Only one thing will prevent this from happening, and that is if the Halfling Frodo Baggins succeeds in destroying the One Ring."

Harry scrunched his nose up in distaste; he didn't want to be a part of another war.

"Do not look like that little one," the woman murmured, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You need not be a part of the war if you choose not to. All you have to do is find an elvish colony and stay there; they will protect and treasure you. If you want to be a part of the war you can, you can assist the Fellowship in their quest if you wish it. But remember, you have the chance to stand aside, let someone else do all the fighting. You need never fight again if you don't want to."

Harry considered it. It was very tempting to be able to let someone else take the mantle and lead others into battle. And it was very tempting to be able to never be a part of battle if he didn't wish it. He nodded his head decisively and stepped forward, Shadow and Hedwig by his side.

"When you arrive in Middle Earth, you will be alone but not that far from the Fellowship. You will appear to be a child in their eyes, as you are. I will turn you into an elfling; you will be protected by those who recognise you. Your hood on the large cape you wear will hide your ears, a clear sign of what you are, and unless you take it off, you will simply look like a small child or a Halfling.

"If you do not wish to be a part of any battle, you must make your way to Lothlorien where there lives a society of elves. You will be seen as a treasure to them and will not let you out of their sight. You will find love and security with the elves, but it is your choice what you want to do. Do you have any questions?"

Harry lifted his hand to his throat and looked at her pleadingly.

"I can heal your throat," she answered him. "But it will still be a bit sore. That leads to another thing, you will only be able speak and understand elvish, if you want to learn something else you will have to find someone to teach you."

Harry nodded. It was a fair point and he had no intention of slacking off or cheating to get what he wanted. He thought momentarily before conjuring a naked flame in the palm of his hand.

"You won't be able to keep all of your magic," the woman answered, guessing that it was his question. "Your elemental abilities I will allow you to keep, though you may have to train them up a bit more for complete control of them."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath, as deep as he was able to with his injured ribs.

"Your other injuries though, I'm afraid that they will have to heal the natural way, I can't interfere with everything," the woman continued sadly.

Harry shrugged. He knew it was too much to hope for everything to be fixed perfectly, no matter how uncomfortable he was.

"Very well, when you wake up you, and your companions, will be in Middle Earth," the woman said, she placed her hands on either side of Harry's face. "Goodbye, Harry Potter."

Harry closed his eyes as his world exploded in a bright light. He thought that he screamed but it was over before it began. He tilted sideways, the woman holding him upright. He felt Shadow and Hedwig move around him and then he knew nothing…

* * *

Well? Give it up as a lost cause or continue editing? If the response is positive I'll have chapter 2 up in a few days and I'll try to work on _HP:CO._ Until another time then. :P


	2. Outside the Mine

**Chapter 2 is up! The response was mostly positive and I had only a few people complain that Harry had lost his magic. I feel that this will give him more of a chance to fit in and besides, his control over fire and air, once he gets it, will allow him to do most spells that he would do with a wand. Also, the story line will pretty much be the same with more details and maybe I'll alter a few things. I will keep the original story _The Lost Elfling_ up but will probably delete _The Elf Prince_ because I don't like that story and the rewrite of that will be completely different.**

**I don't own anything and no money is being made by me writing this. It's just for my own amusement.**

**

* * *

**

The Immortal Hero

Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes to darkness. He heard the rustle of wind through the leaves of a tree and the splash of water against the shore of a calm lake. He imagined that he could hear Shadow walking around and Hedwig fluttering her wings in the stillness. He groaned softly, alerting his two companions of his return to consciousness.

He sat up slowly and felt Shadow brace him from behind and push him into sitting position. His green eyes, free of glasses from the beginning of his sixth year, gazed around impassively. As far as first impressions went, he wasn't impressed with what he could see of Middle Earth.

He was sitting next to a dark lake that spanned across the horizon, dead trees lay in the water and a giant bridge made of rock spanned partway across the distance. It looked like it had been blown apart and the ruins left undisturbed for many years.

The ground was made of rock but there was only a maximum distance of six metres from the lake to the wall. The wall was even bigger that the bridge and completely flat, not a single outcropping could be seen. The wall stretched across the horizon, unchanging the entire time. The only difference that Harry could see was that he was sitting between two large trees that formed an arch over a section of the wall. Far off in the distance appeared to be a forest and Harry decided that he would travel in that direction after he had caught his breath and gained enough motivation to actually get started in looking for the Fellowship.

He held out his arm for Hedwig to see her land gracefully on the extended body part. She gazed at him with a mothering gaze to see if he was alright. Harry gazed back at her and saw part of his reflection in her wide amber eyes. He saw part of his more youthful appearance and slowly started to crawl to the lake to gaze into its still depths.

What gazed back at him was a child, no more than eight years old. His eyes were still green, just dulled with the horrors he had faced in his short life. There was more child fat on his face giving it a more rounded appearance than he was used to seeing but he still looked like he had seen far too much hardship in his life. His skin, however, was still pale white and had streaks of dried blood on it. His ears, hidden by his slightly longer black hair, were pointed quite noticeably. His hair he noticed, as he pulled it in front of his eyes for a closer look, had a reddish tint to it that he figured would be quite distinct in the right light.

Harry stood up slowly after he finished examining his reflection and almost let out a groan of horror. The cloak he had stolen from one of the bodies in the Hall, the one that had been a foot too big for him, now hung from his much smaller frame. He couldn't see his arms under the sleeves of the cloak and the bottom of the cloak dragged behind him by at least a metre. He was relieved, however, to find that his pants still fit him and now brushed the top of his feet instead of ending below the knee. All he needed to do was tighten the waist so they wouldn't drop.

Sighing unhappily, Harry started to rip the bottom of the cloak to use as a bandage around his ribs and his ripped the sleeves to tie around his feet. After his feet were tied up did Harry begin to notice how cold it was. He wrapped his arms around Shadow to draw warmth from his coat while Hedwig landed on his shoulder to watch the surrounding area.

After drawing comfort from his familiars Harry lifted the hood of the cloak and allowed it to fall across his features, hiding everything in shadow. He grimaced when he realised that it also restricted his vision slightly.

Shadow growled softly at him in warning which caused him to turn around in surprise. Hedwig flew up as her perch was disrupted but settled into one of the branches of the tree above him.

Harry started to gasp in fear as he spotted nine people moving towards him. He lurched backwards and tripped on his cloak which sent him stumbling into the water. He jumped out quickly with a gasp and ran away from the water to hide behind one of the trees. Shadow continued to growl at the new-comers, only turning his head to watch where Harry had run off to. Hidden in the shadows as he was, Harry was able to study the group of nine without being spotted.

At the front of the group was an older man with a grey cloak and a graying beard. He carried in his hand a tall staff and there was a sword attached to his belt. Harry nearly sniggered at the tall pointed hat he wore, reminding him of the hats he had been forced to wear at the start of term every year.

_He must be an Istari the woman spoke about,_ Harry thought.

Next in line was a small man with a red beard. He was half the size of the first, older man but he seemed that much more menacing with the axe he held ready in his hand. The small man appeared to be a warrior of some kind, with his armor and helmet.

_Maybe he's a dwarf, or a goblin,_ Harry continued thinking. Shadow was still growling but none of the group had spotted him yet.

Next in line was a man, a warrior who had fought many battles. He had reddish hair as well but he also carried a shield and a sword. He looked like what Harry imagined a knight would look like. Behind him walked what appeared to be four children. One of the children was slightly fat and appeared rather attached to the small pony trailing along behind them. Next to him walked a slightly younger one who appeared to be worried more than the rest of them. In front of them walked two much happier children, they appeared to be joking around and laughing.

_Could they Halflings?_ Harry thought curiously.

Behind them was another two men, they both had bow and arrows on their backs. One had long blond hair and walked with an innate grace that would make anyone jealous. The other man had short dark hair and wore a silver necklace that glowed with an inner light.

Then the nine noticed Shadow.

The blond man pulled out his bow while the others pulled out swords. Harry gasped in shock

"No," Harry whispered in horror. He threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck. The nine looked shocked at his actions and hesitated.

Harry started to drag the wolf backwards, all the while whispering the word 'no' over and over again. Shadow calmed down at his touch and willingly moved backwards against the tree with him, his body heat warming Harry after his unintentional dip in the water.

The old man motioned for the others to drop their weapons and walked closer to the trees.

The others were reluctant but while they did lower their weapons, they didn't put them away. Harry slid in behind the tree, his small body easily becoming obscured in the shadows.

Aside from the frequent glances at the tree and the grip the strangers had on their weapons, they pretty ignored Harry and Shadow's presence. The old man was speaking to his companions but Harry couldn't understand what he was saying. He gasped softly when the moon shone on the wall and the outline of a door appeared in the flat rock. The old man nodded in satisfaction and turned to speak with his companions before focusing on the door again. Harry could tell that he had switched languages as the words started to sound familiar but was still indecipherable.

_Must be a form of elvish,_ Harry thought as he remembered what the woman had told him before he woke up. The old man was clearly waiting for something to happen as he was disappointed when nothing did. He kept up his efforts though, speaking clearly and using different words but he soon gave up, tossing his staff to the ground before slouching down on a rock.

Harry watched him curiously as he scratched Shadow's ears. The others seemed to be tired as they were all sitting in various places on the ground, but still far from where Harry was hidden.

The only one who appeared to have any energy was one of the Halflings, who was throwing rocks into the water. Harry shivered with each splash. Aside from being a fire elemental and uncomfortable around large quantities of water, Harry knew that there was something in the water that shouldn't be woken up. The dark haired man seemed to think the same as he moved in to stop the Halfling from throwing more rocks.

The worried, young Halfling from earlier moved closer to the old man and started to speak with him, clearly asking a question. The old man replied in elvish as Harry could understand what was being said.

"Friend."

The highlighted door in the wall swung outwards as if on well-oiled hinges. There was a resounding cheer from the assembled group as they started to pack their belongings to move off again. Harry noticed that the small pony one of the Halflings had been leading had been set free, making the others carry more weight.

The old man led the way into the newly revealed cave, only hesitating briefly to stare at the shadows where Harry was still crouched. The dwarf was in next, his expression eager, like a child about to enter a candy store. The three men followed next, all of them wary and not excited in the least. The four Halflings went in last but they didn't move in much further than the door, staring around with open expressions of curiosity and fear.

Harry figured that he should follow them as he didn't want to end up on his own and if this was the Fellowship then they'd be able to help him get to Lothlorien. He was about to move out of the shadows when Shadow started to growl warningly. He spun around, ignoring the slight pain in his chest, and gasped as he saw the lake.

The still waters were rippling ominously while one long tentacle slithered out of the water towards the four Halflings. Harry knew that he was taking a risk but he knew that he'd feel guilty later if he sat aside and did nothing. He had enough guilt in him after watching Voldemort torture various people – wizards, muggles and children alike – and doing nothing to stop him.

He darted out from behind the tree, ignoring Shadow's bark, and pushed one of the Halflings in the back. The Halfling let out a startled scream that drew everyone's attention and turned to face his "attacker". Harry ignored the attention he got from the Fellowship and focused on the tentacle that continued on its path. He stepped in front of it and gasped as it wrapped around his ankle, instantly pulling him back into the water.

Shadow barked and tried to attack the tentacle, succeeding briefly and causing the wounded tentacle to retreat into the water again.

Harry sighed in relief as his foot was released but was soon horrorstruck as the water erupted and several more tentacles appeared. The Fellowship was shouting, Shadow was barking, but Harry was frozen as his body was wrapped up in wet binds and lifted clean into the air. It was only as he looked down into what he imagined to be the body of the creature did he scream.

The tentacles that were getting tighter around his small body stretched down under the water where a grotesque head was sitting. Harry was reminded of the Giant Squid at the bottom of the lake at Hogwarts, but where the Squid wouldn't harm a student, this monster appeared to be starving and more than willing to cause an injury.

Arrows rained down upon the monster and Harry was startled to see that the members of the Fellowship were trying to help him. He was confused briefly before all thought was erased from his mind as the tentacles holding him covered his face and tightened over his chest.

When he could breathe again, his first thought was that he was falling. He was unable to stop himself but he could hear the monster's agonized screams as it was hit by the arrows. Harry tried to brace himself for when he hit the water and as such was unprepared for when two strong arms wrapped around him, halting his fall and holding him protectively.

Harry tried to curl in on himself, his mind reverting to when he was a prisoner back in his own world.

When the world around him went dark he started to struggle, his panicked breaths loud in the sudden silence. The arms holding him wouldn't let him go and a soft voice was whispering in his ear. Harry imagined that it was to calm him down but the words were unfamiliar and had little effect on him.

It was only when a light appeared that Harry started to relax. He wasn't trapped in a small room with no light and no sound, he was in Middle Earth with the Fellowship. He tried to take a calming breath but his heart wouldn't cooperate. A gentle hand on his back allowed him to concentrate on something other that how difficult it was to breathe. His breathing calmed down and he went limp in the arms holding him.

There were voices around him but he was exhausted, physically and emotionally, and didn't pay any attention to them. He focused when he heard Shadow's soft whine though and let his arm hang low, his fingers brushing along a wet snout.

He was startled when his position was adjusted so that he was sitting on someone's hip, his injured body held against a broad chest and his legs circling his holder's waist. His arms hung limply and his head dropped onto a shoulder. He had never been held like this before, so safe and secure, that he knew he was away from Death Eaters.

A familiar hoot was all the warning he got before a weight settled on his leg and a small head nuzzled his arm. Harry opened his eyes and smiled softly as he spotted Hedwig sitting on his leg. He lifted his hand and rested it lightly on her head in silent gratitude. Her white coat was almost luminescent in the soft light that Harry could see was coming from the old man's staff. He looked up at the man holding him and directly into his dark blue eyes.

The man looked concerned, his forehead creased as he stared down at the too light child in his arms. Harry recognised him as the dark haired man with the bow and the sword but couldn't find it in him to be afraid. There was no hate in the man's eyes, just sympathy and concern. Harry dropped his head back down onto the man's shoulder and closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep and wake up to find that he was still at Number 4 and that this was just some nightmare that he would forget about.

Hedwig left her perch on his leg as the Fellowship started moving again. Shadow stayed close to the man carrying Harry, his concern for the small child clear for all members of the Fellowship to see.

Harry fell asleep to the gentle movements of his carrier, oblivious to the concerned and worried expressions aimed at him and feeling safe for the first time since Dumbledore's death many months ago.

**

* * *

**

Was it better? Worse? Did I miss anything? Push the review button and leave your thoughts! :P


	3. Through the Mines

**Wow. That's all I can say to the respose I'm getting from this. I honestly expected people just to add it to their Fav list, or to story alert. I'm glad all of you are enjoying this updated version of TLE and I'll do my best to continue to make it better.**

**In a review I was asked if this would be slash. No it won't. I have nothing against slash stories, it's just that if I were to put slash in this story, I would ruin the story. Romance is not my strong suit and it is entirely possible that I won't ever have a romance story, unless I get help from others to write it.**

**Some things in this story I may change, and others I may not.**

**If there are any queries at all, leave it in a review or PM me.**

**On to the story...**

* * *

**The Immortal Hero**

Chapter 3

When Harry woke up he did with a start. He went from his reclined position to sitting straight up in a heartbeat, his breath caught in his throat as he tried to remember where he was. He pulled his knees to his chest, the movement painful but it made him feel slightly safer by doing so.

A wet nose pushed against his face causing Harry to look up into the concerned eyes of Shadow. He nodded reassuringly and shifted so that he could wrap his arms around the wolf's neck. Eventually his breathing evened out and he was able to look around.

It was still dark but some torches had been lit to provide light. Most of the Fellowship were asleep except for the blonde man who was staring at him in concern. Harry looked around for Hedwig and relaxed when he spotted her sleeping on a rock outcropping, her head under her wing.

His stomach growled softly to his embarrassment but he didn't think that he would be able to eat anything anyway. Shadow licked his face and wormed his way out of the child's grasp. The wolf walked off to where the Fellowship was and stuck his nose in one of the packs. The blonde man stood up, his hand on his sword, but didn't make a move to stop the wolf. Shadow returned with his mouth full of food and dropped it in Harry's lap with a canine smile.

Harry rubbed the wolf's ears in gratitude and lifted the food from his lap. The food was actually stale bread, but it wouldn't upset his stomach too much. Harry looked up at the man and tilted his head to the side curiously, silently asking if he could have it. The man nodded slowly as he released his sword and sat back down.

Harry ripped off a piece of the bread and put it in his mouth. After not eating for several days and drinking only water, the bread felt heavy in his stomach and he was only able to eat half of what was given to him before his body started to protest. Shadow whined when he saw Harry push the rest of the bread away, his concern causing Harry to smile slightly. He gave the wolf some of the bread and put some aside for Hedwig when she woke up.

With nothing else to do until the Fellowship woke up, Harry removed the cloth from his feet to see the damage. The light was poor but he could clearly see how the bottom of his feet were torn up from torture and walking on them later. What he needed was some water to clean them but he was hesitant to openly ask for some. What if no one in the Fellowship spoke elvish?

Resigned to being in pain until he found a healer, Harry rewrapped his feet gently. He was startled when he heard a horrified gasp coming from the blonde man and he dropped his makeshift bandages. The man came closer but stopped when Harry pushed himself backwards to escape. He held up his hands to show that he meant no harm and sat down where he was. Harry took a steady breath to calm down and reluctantly moved back towards the man.

Shadow sat against his back in silent support and licked Harry's ears comfortingly. The man held out his hands for Harry's feet and picked up the material from the ground. Harry slowly moved closer and extended one leg. The man's touch was gentle, even as his face darkened in anger as he stared at the wounds. Harry started to shake as he saw the man's expression and, as if he could sense what caused his reaction, the man's face went blank. He pulled out a water bottle and slowly cleaned the dirt off the cuts before rewrapping the foot. He did the same with the other foot and then Harry moved backwards again.

The man had tears in his eyes as he remained where he was sitting. Harry pulled Shadow into another embrace but kept his green eyes on the man in front of him. Now that he was looking he could see that the man had pointed ears, much like his own were. His face was very beautiful and when he moved he seemed to glide.

_He must be an elf,_ Harry thought slowly. _Maybe he can tell me how to get to Lothlorien._

It wasn't long after that the Fellowship started to stir. The elf moved away to the dark haired man to talk to him. The old man sat up wearily and the other man was still deeply asleep. The Halflings and the dwarf were still dead to the world but Harry was concentrating on what the elf was saying as he could understand it.

"Aragorn, the child has been tortured," the elf whispered, his voice carrying in the silence. The man, Aragorn, sat up to rub sleep from his eyes.

"How do you know?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"I bandaged his feet again," the elf replied. "The wounds are both old and new, he has been in pain for quite some time."

"How long has he been awake for?" Aragorn asked as he looked over to where Harry and Shadow were still sitting.

"About an hour, it's hard to tell without the sun to guide us," the elf admitted. "He is very frightened of us."

"If he's been tortured then I'm not surprised," the old man said butting into the conversation. "Will he let you carry him again today?"

"No idea," Aragorn replied. "I can't even ask him, he doesn't understand us."

"Try various languages," the old man suggested. "Unless he's mute, which I doubt as we've heard him scream, he would be able to understand something."

"I'll try that while you wake the others," Aragorn agreed. "He needs to eat something too."

"The wolf stole some bread from one of the hobbit's bags and gave it to him," the elf said with a smile. "Not that he was able to eat all of it, he gave some to the wolf and kept a bit more for the owl I think."

"Thanks for letting me know," Aragorn said standing up. "I'll see if I can get a response from him."

The other two wished him luck before changing languages and waking the others. Harry titled his head to the side as Aragorn came closer to him and just refrained from running away.

Aragorn knelt down in front of him and started speaking different languages. Harry waited for him to speak elvish but he never did. He kept his face blank and his hood up as the unknown words washed over him.

While they talked the others were woken up and eating a quick breakfast. Hedwig flew up from her perch and down onto Harry's knee where she stared into his face as if a concerned mother. Harry held out the bread he had saved and broke it into small pieces so that Hedwig wouldn't choke. Aragorn watched silently, his eyes slightly amused and when the elf came over to speak to him, he merely inclined his head in that direction, his eyes still focused on Harry.

After speaking together quietly, Aragorn held out his arms as if to lift the small boy from the ground. Harry tensed and his green eyes went wide in fear. Hedwig took off from his knee to land on Aragorn's shoulder and Shadow licked his cheek reassuringly. Harry took a breath to calm himself before nodding to Aragorn.

Aragorn gently lifted Harry from the ground into his arms, ignoring the soft whimper, and held him against his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around the man's neck reluctantly and buried his face against Aragorn's shoulder.

The Fellowship started walking again, the high voices of the Halflings weary and their tone suggesting that they were whining. Shadow was walking by Aragorn's side and Hedwig was flying above them, the sound of her wings beating against the still air giving Harry comfort.

Despite having just woken from a deep, nightmare-free sleep, Harry was exhausted. His grip loosened around Aragorn's neck and his body started to relax, becoming more comfortable in his elevated position. He heard Aragorn chuckle softly but ignored it in favor of going back to sleep.

* * *

They were still moving when Harry woke again but the child could tell that a fair bit of time had passed. The speed at which they moved at was slower and the loud pants for air from the Halflings revealed how tired they were. Hedwig was still flying and Shadow hadn't moved from his place at Aragorn's side.

Harry lifted his head sleepily and looked around. He blinked a few times when he saw Aragorn staring at him in silent laughter but ignored him to look for the others. They were near the back of the group but not the last. Behind them walked the blonde elf. He noticed that Harry was awake and smiled a greeting. Harry nodded but didn't return the smile.

In front of them were the four Halflings. All four of them looked exhausted and were weighed down by their packs. In front of them was the other man, the knight, and he appeared just as weary as the Halflings behind him. The dwarf was in front of the knight, walking beside the Istari. No one was speaking but the silence was heavy and the smallest sound of feet hitting the ground seemed to echo in the stillness.

Harry spotted a thin bridge not far down their path and knew that they'd have to cross it. It was narrow enough that they'd have to form a single line and be careful where they placed their feet, one wrong step and they'd slip and fall off the edge. Harry tightened his grip as Aragorn started to cross but couldn't help himself as he tried to look down. Aragorn pulled him tighter against his body in protection but Harry had to stifle a gasp as his injured ribs were pressed.

It was when they were halfway across that the light from the Istari's staff went out.

Harry drew in a panicked breath as everything faded into darkness. He heard his companions calling out to each other, more than likely to keep them calm, but Harry was far from calm. He needed light to know that he wasn't in danger.

"No, bring back light, too dark, no, no, no," Harry started to whisper fearfully. "Dark hurts, hurts, alone…"

As his breathing became more wild he threw out his hand and lit it on fire with a thought. The fire brought back the light and shocked the Fellowship. The Istari relit his staff now that he could see it but Harry kept his hand burning until he was off the bridge. He struggled in Aragorn's arms until he was put on the ground where he could throw his arms around Shadow. The fire went out but the light from the staff still remained.

He could hear Aragorn talking to the others, his tone one of amazement and shock, but he was still struggling to calm his heart rate down and didn't pay attention. When he started to actually struggle in drawing breath, Shadow's panicked bark drew the attention of the others. Aragorn was at his side instantly and rubbing back gently, whispering words of comfort in his ear.

Harry didn't really realise that he was speaking elvish until he calmed down and the words started to make sense.

"It's alright, you're safe here, no one is going to hurt you, focus on my voice," Aragorn was whispering. "You have to calm down child; you're not in the dark any more. Your wolf is here and I know he's worried about you. Your owl is probably worried too, and I know that we're worried. When your hand caught fire I think I nearly dropped you…"

Harry took several calming breaths, focusing on Aragorn's voice gave him something to concentrate on, to push away the panic. When he was calm again he went limp against Aragorn, eyes closed and hands still twisted in Shadow's fur.

"Are you alright now little one?" Aragorn asked. Harry opened his eyes in shock and stared up into the man's face.

"I'm glad you can understand me now," Aragorn continued. "It was rather difficult earlier. Do you have a name?"

Harry drew his eyebrows together in thought. After his month of torture by Voldemort's hand his memories of his life were hazy at best. The name Harry no longer applied to him, it meant nothing anymore. He looked up at Aragorn and shook his head.

"You don't have a name?" Aragorn asked shocked. "Well we're going to have to fix that. But we can probably do that as we continue on. It isn't wise to linger in this place."

Harry looked around at the others and saw they were staring at him, clearly waiting to continue. Aragorn lifted him again, waiting for Harry to become comfortable before he nodded to the others and they continued walking again.

"A name is very important," Aragorn started to explain. "It gives us an identity. To be without a name is akin to a crime. My name is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. The elf walking ahead of us is Legolas of the Woodlend Realm; the red haired man is Boromir, Son of Denethor; the dwarf is Gimli, Son of Gloin; the four hobbits are Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took; and the man leading us is Gandalf the Grey."

Harry's eyes focused on the one Aragorn called Frodo Baggins. He remembered the name from the woman who had sent him to Middle Earth and he found it hard to imagine that the fate of this world rested on the Halflings shoulders, literally and figuratively as he guessed that the One Ring was hidden around his neck. He next looked at Gandalf.

He remembered that Saruman the White was the one responsible for starting a war and he wondered what the different colours meant. He guessed that White Istari were ranked higher than Grey Istari and if that was true then the colour must not determine alignment.

"Do your companions have names?" Aragorn asked. If he noticed how Harry was looking at two specific members of the Fellowship then he didn't remark upon it. Harry nodded and pointed to his wolf companion.

"Shadow," he whispered hoarsely, his throat still damaged from his time under torture. He then pointed to the owl. "Hedwig."

The questioned answered, Harry grabbed at his throat painfully. He was glad that he could speak now but it still hurt to do so. Aragorn looked at him in concern when he grabbed his throat and pulled a small water bag from the side of his pack. He handed it to Harry, explaining as he did so that it was water. Harry took a sip of the lukewarm water and sighed in relief as the burning in his throat subsided.

"How is it that your companions have names yet you don't?" Aragorn asked as he took back the water. Harry shrugged as he lifted his arm for Hedwig to land safely. She nuzzled his face in greeting and Harry's expression lightened, though he didn't completely smile.

"What was the name your parents gave you?" Aragorn asked. Harry's expression became sad as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Where are your parents?" Aragorn continued quietly.

"Died," Harry whispered sadly. "Long ago."

Aragorn, and the members of the Fellowship close enough to hear the soft words, looked at Harry in shock and sympathy. Harry hid his face against Aragorn's shoulder, unwilling to face the stares of strangers.

"We must give you a name, little one," the elf, Legolas, stated after a few minutes of silent travel. "We can't just call you 'Little One' all the time now can we?"

Harry gave the elf a look that clearly stated "why not?"

"I suppose 'Little One' could be a nickname," Aragorn said slowly. "But he's right, you need a proper name. I think we should name you after that startling display of lighting your hand on fire."

Harry scrunched up his nose in thought, not entirely sure that he wanted to be named after that.

"How about Calanon?" Legolas suggested. "It means 'light'."

Harry shook his head firmly. The name didn't suit him in the slightest.

"No? Then how about Rilien? It means 'bright'."

Another firm shake.

"Calminaion? 'Bright fame'?"

Definite 'no'.

"Elenion? 'A star'?"

A pause before a decisive shake of the head. Legolas threw his arms up in frustration which caused Harry to jump in shock and cling tighter to Aragorn. Aragorn rubbed his back soothingly before suggesting a name.

"How about Tegalad? It is a firm and strong name that means 'to bring light'. It describes you quite accurately."

Harry thought over the name and played it over in his mind. He liked it better than any of the ones Legolas suggested and it just seemed…right, somehow. He looked at Aragorn and nodded, a small, almost non-existent smile on his young face. Aragorn grinned broadly and introduced Harry as Tegalad to the others in another language. Harry only knew that it was an introduction because he heard his new name amongst the words.

Legolas pouted but Harry could tell that he was only disappointed because Harry hadn't chosen one of the names he had suggested. Aragorn was talking to the elf, still smiling, and Legolas replied with a sharp word and a grin. Aragorn laughed at whatever was said and replied.

Harry didn't even try to follow the conversation, relaxing against Aragorn's shoulder again after dismissing Hedwig. His panic attack and his use of his fire elemental ability had left him drained and tired. He was asleep mere moments later.

* * *

When Harry woke up again Shadow was licking his face. He pushed the wolf away and rolled over, wincing as his ribs moved painfully. Shadow walked around him and started to lick him again until Harry sat up with a glare. The sudden movement however had him gasping and his hands darting up to hold his injured ribs.

"Tegalad? What's wrong?" Aragorn asked, having spotted that the child was awake and heard the pain-filled gasp. Harry looked up at Aragorn and shook his head as he brought his knees up to make himself a child-ball.

"How badly hurt are you?" Aragorn asked, sitting down opposite him. "Please Little One, I want to help you."

Harry's eyes filled with tears at the simple statement but he refused to let them fall. No one had ever _wanted_ to help him, mostly it was out of obligation or because it was the right thing to do. The only people who had come close to wanting to help him were Ron and Hermione, but they had left him as Voldemort's prisoner, they hadn't come to find him. Ginny had been too shy to do much of anything for him and his relatives hadn't cared in the slightest.

He brought his eyes up to where Aragorn was staring at him in undisguised worry. He took a shuddering breath and unrolled from his ball. His eyes closed as his chest moved so he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Will you let me help you Tegalad?" Aragorn asked. Harry nodded as his body started to shake in fear. He didn't really know Aragorn that well but the man hadn't dropped him and had continued to carry him after he used his fire abilities.

He took off his cloak, shivering as the cold air hit him and subtly made sure that his ears were still covered. He wasn't sure that he wanted to Fellowship to know what he was just yet, for now he was just another child who happened to be travelling with them until he could get to Lothlorien.

Aragorn gasped as Harry pulled off the cloth covering his chest wounds. The noise drew the attention of the Fellowship and soon Legolas was by Aragorn's side, eyes taking in the bruises, broken ribs and scars that could be seen. Aragorn gently put a hand on Harry's shoulder, ignoring the flinch, and looked at his back, seeing the damage that had been inflicted.

"Who did this to you Little One?" Legolas asked in horror. "Who would harm a child so violently?"

"I kept getting in the way," Harry whispered, but everyone heard him. "_He_ wasn't too happy about it. _He_ never stopped. It was dark, and quiet, and _they_ were always waiting for me."

Aragorn opened his water bag and wet a piece of cloth before he gently tried to clean the scars on his back. Harry gasped and his face went pale, but other than that he didn't make a sound. Legolas held his hands comfortingly, his thumbs moving across the back of his hands. He paused over his right hand in confusion. Harry looked to where he was staring and tried to pull back the hand when he realised that he was staring at the words carved into his hand Fifth Year.

" '_I must not tell lies_'," Legolas read. "Who carved that into your hand? When did they do it? The scars are old."

"A lot of these scars are," Aragorn murmured as he moved to Harry's front. "This has been going on for a while."

Harry hung his head, embarrassed and ashamed of what had been done to his body. His face was flushed and his teeth clenched, but he didn't make a sound as his wounds were tended to.

When Aragorn was done, the cloth he had used was stained red with blood and Harry was barely breathing as he tried to suppress his screams. Aragorn rebound Harry's chest with some of their bedding and helped him back into his cloak. Harry instantly put the hood back on, drawing comfort from the shadows that hid his expression from view.

"Tegalad, who did all this to you?" Aragorn asked softly. Harry wrapped his arms around his body as Voldemort's face appeared in his mind's eye, smiling sadistically.

"_He_'s dead," Harry murmured, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. "_He_ can't find me anymore."

"Tegalad, what he did to you was wrong, you know that right?" Aragorn asked, pushing the hood back so that he could see the child's eyes. "No child, or anyone for that matter, deserves what was done to you. You know that right?"

Harry nodded in agreement, though he could tell that Aragorn knew he was lying. Such pain had been a part of his life since he was fifteen months old and the years added up. His belief that he was an abnormal freak, encouraged by the wizarding population and by the fact that he couldn't even be a normal child in Middle Earth, coupled with his low self-worth had conditioned him to honestly thinking that he deserved to be hurt.

He was surprised when Aragorn pulled him into a hug and was at first unsure what to do. He willed his tense body to relax and rested his head in Aragorn's shoulder. His arms remained on his knees, unsure of where to go. Aragorn was a very broad man and Harry was very slim and small.

"Now," Aragorn said pulling back. "You are going to have something to eat before you go back to sleep. You're far too thin."

Harry gulped at the thought of eating but one look at Aragorn's stern expression he nodded in acceptance. Shadow and Hedwig settled by him when Aragorn went to get some food and another blanket. Legolas was still sitting opposite him, silent and watchful.

"There's something about you," Legolas confessed. "I feel as if I should know you, yet I know I've never seen you before."

Harry shrugged and didn't answer. He waited for Aragorn to return with food, uncomfortable under the intense stare of the elf before him. He didn't want to see the elf when he discovered that he was an elfling.

When Aragorn returned, Harry forced himself to eat the small pile of food in front of him but was unable to eat it all. His stomach was unused to holding much food after being empty for so long so he gave the rest of his food to Hedwig and Shadow, poking his tongue out at Aragorn when the man frowned. His childish act caused the man to smile and throw a blanket at him.

"Go to sleep Tegalad," he ordered. "The longer you rest the quicker your body will recover. But you will eat some more food before we start tomorrow."

Harry gave a silent groan but was inwardly delighted that someone was taking care of him, like a parent would look after a child. His thoughts were absurd but he liked the attention for as long as it would last.

He curled up in a ball, Shadow at his back and Hedwig near his head. His hood fell over his eyes, hiding him from the eyes of the Fellowship, and allowing him to once again drift off to sleep.

His last thought was that he hoped his sleep would be peaceful, but he somehow knew that his nights of relative peace were at an end…

**

* * *

**

Just a thought I had while writing this...if you would like me to (as in I have enough interest expressed) I will write a side story of the Fellowship's thoughts and reactions regarding Harry/Tegalad. Idea in progress, may or may not go ahead. It's up to you so push the button and let me know! :P


	4. I am Tegalad

**And the story continues. One note that I feel I need to add...Harry/Tegalad's age. A reviewer made a good note that I'm not very clear in his age from my past story. Harry is 17 years old but looks like a 7 year old. I've decided that for every 10 years elves age, their bodies only age 5 years. Once their bodies look like they're 20, so they're 40 years old, they stop aging for around 3000 years before slowly getting older. Even then it'll take another few thousand years before getting any grey hairs, if any at all.**

**In my story, elven children grow quickly even though they are considered children for a long time. Half-elves, like Aragorn and Arwen's children, grow quicker but still stop ageing at 20. They're not immortal but will live for longer than humans do.**

**I hope that makes everything clearer but if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

**Warnings:** Some flashbacks, nightmares, death...

**The Immortal Hero**

Chapter 4

_He was in the Great Hall again. The bodies were still on the ground and blood had stained the floor red. Lifeless eyes stared up at him, expressions twisted in horror, betrayal and fear. He recognised the faces. They were his friends, his family, and his enemies. _

_Ron and Hermione cuddled together, even in death. They were looking back at him in shock. Neville had a table leg through his chest, his eyes closed and his expression pained. Luna was spread serenely on the ground, her pale eyes wide as if she had finally realised something significant. _

_Remus was holding his throat, silver flowing through his veins, highlighting them in death. His teachers were scattered throughout the Hall, all of them glaring at him. Albus Dumbledore was in his chair, blue eyes twinkle-less and staring at him in something akin to disappointment._

_Sirius looked like he had been through a meat grinder, his face the only unblemished part of his body. His grey-blue eyes were blank, just like all the others, but he knew that had there been life in those eyes, he would have been glaring at him. Ginny, his girlfriend, the only girl he had loved, was half submerged in a pool of blood, her expression lost and disappointed._

_He looked around, recognising several more faces. Draco Malfoy, Colin Creevy, the Weasley twins…Hagrid. Every single face was staring at him, haunting him._

"_Ah, Harry Potter, welcome back."_

_He turned around quickly and instantly recognised the pale features and red eyes of the man who had destroyed his life._

"_Harry, Harry, Harry…do you see what you've done? They looked to you to save them, to bring them peace, but you didn't. They died because of you. Because you were too slow, because you gave up."_

"_You were supposed to save us Harry," Neville stated, standing from his horizontal position, ignoring the table leg in his chest. "You let us down."_

"_You're nothing more than a glory seeker," Remus added. "I can't believe I didn't see it before."_

"_Your father would have saved us," Sirius continued. "He wouldn't have let us die like you did."_

"_No, no, no," Harry chanted to himself. "This isn't real."_

"_It's not real that you killed us?" Ron asked furiously. "Of course it's real."_

"_It wasn't me," Harry protested. "Voldemort killed you."_

"_Only because you were too slow Harry," Hermione rebutted. "Had you been quicker, had you not given up, we wouldn't have died."_

"_See Harry?" Voldemort said as he walked to stand beside the dead. "You _are_ responsible. Their safety was in your hands and you let them down. Nothing you say will convince us otherwise."_

"_I'm sorry," Harry whispered. He watched as his former friends and classmates stood to surround him. "It should have been me."_

"_It should have."_

_The agreement caused Harry to turn and sink to his knees. Ginny stood before him like an angel of darkness. Her expression was blank but her red hair flared out behind her as if disturbed by a powerful wind._

"_I loved you Harry," Ginny continued. "I trusted you to save us, even if that meant you were to die. I would have survived and moved on. But now I can't. Because of you."_

"_I trained you Harry," Dumbledore continued from behind Harry. "I gave you everything I could but still you failed. I have never been more disappointed in anyone than I am in you."_

_Harry felt tears fall from his eyes and he shook his head furiously._

"_We're here for you Harry," Voldemort said softly. His cold, dead hand wrapped around Harry's arm painfully. "We're here to take you with us."_

"_But I'm not Harry anymore," Harry murmured tearfully. "I'm Tegalad."_

"_And what makes you think that the Fellowship will look after you, that you won't kill them too?" Voldemort asked. "Take a look."_

_Harry turned to where Voldemort was indicating and gasped as he recognised the dead bodies of the Fellowship._

_The Halflings appeared to be bound up, their bodies charred as if they'd been in the fire for a long time. Gimli was missing his head. Boromir had become a pincushion for arrows. Legolas had a sword sticking out of his chest, obviously he had been caught from behind. Gandalf looked like he had been ripped to pieces, his body cut and burnt._

_But it was Aragorn that had Harry screaming denials. He had a deep gash across his chest from a sword and his right shoulder looked crushed. He was limping as he walked closer, his voice harsh._

"_After everything I did for you, you got us all killed. Because of you Middle Earth will be destroyed and havoc will have free rein across the universe. You have destroyed everything."_

"_No!" Harry, Tegalad, protested. "No! No! No!"_

"_Tegalad."_

"_Tegalad."_

"_Tegalad."_

_The whisper of his name echoed all around him and he struggled against the sudden binds holding him._

"_No, no, no! _No, please, I'm sorry, stop it."

"Tegalad! It's all right! You're safe, I'm not going to hurt you, calm down. It's just a nightmare. Please wake up."

Tegalad opened his eyes to find himself back with the Fellowship and they were all looking at him in concern and slight fear. Tegalad found himself in Aragorn's arms, the man trying to keep him from thrashing.

"Aragorn?" he asked frightened.

"It's me Little One," Aragorn replied, relief clear in his voice. "You're safe."

Tegalad wrapped his arms around Aragorn's neck and started to cry. The stress of being a prisoner, to watching his friends die and finding himself in a strange place all alone had left him emotionally unstable. He didn't want to be brave anymore, he wanted to be looked after, to let someone else be the leader.

Aragorn held him as he cried, concerned that while he knew Tegalad was crying, he didn't make that much noise, almost like he had trained himself to cry silently. He rocked the small child and held him close, staring at the others who were watching Tegalad in concern.

"It's alright Little One," he murmured. "You're safe, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"But what about you?" Tegalad asked. "Will you be safe?"

Aragorn looked at the boy on his lap in sudden understanding. He tightened his grip and lightly kissed the top of his head.

"I'm safe," he promised. "My friends and I protect each other. We're a team. We're all safe. You're nightmare was just that, a nightmare. Nothing bad will happen. I promise."

"Promise?" Tegalad asked timidly.

"I promise," Aragorn whispered. "Now relax, go back to sleep. I'll look after you."

Tegalad tightened his grip on Aragorn's shirt. Aragorn continued to sooth him, convincing him to go to sleep. Shadow's familiar warmth returned to his side and he heard Hedwig's distinctive hoot. His grip never slackened but his body relaxed as he was lulled back into sleep.

* * *

Tegalad slept without nightmares for several hours. When he woke up, Aragorn was once again carrying him and he was wrapped up in a thick blanket. His hands were still clenched in Aragorn's shirt so he slowly loosened them. His movements alerted Aragorn to his return to consciousness as his gait hesitated so he could look down at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Tegalad shrugged his shoulders and burrowed deeper into the blanket. He was cold and knew that his injuries needed to be treated properly so that they wouldn't become infected.

"Gandalf believes that we'll get out of here today, or tomorrow at the latest," Aragorn started, seeing that his charge wasn't going to speak. "Once we're out we'll probably head towards Lothlorien. The elves there are natural healers and will be able to help you."

Tegalad's head had shot up when Aragorn had mentioned Lothlorien and was overjoyed that he'd soon be safe, though he was also sad as it would mean leaving Aragorn. He'd never really felt safe around adults in his life but being around Aragorn gave him that safety, despite the situation they were in. He dismissed the thought quickly, he didn't want to be a part of another war so soon after escaping from the last one.

"After you're healed we'll have to find you somewhere to stay," Aragorn continued. "I don't know what the elves will do but they won't turn you away."

_Of course they won't turn me away,_ Tegalad thought with an inward snort. _I'm probably going to be like the second coming of Merlin to them._

"But I promise you this, I will make sure that you will be safe," Aragorn vowed. "I won't leave you somewhere where I wasn't sure about your safety."

"I know," Tegalad whispered. "I trust you." And he was surprised at the truth of the statement. Very few adults, if any at all, had gained his complete trust. There was just something about Aragorn that encouraged him to trust him.

Tegalad looked forward, his head still nestled on Aragorn's shoulder, and his eyes widened at the steep staircase before them. The Halflings were staring up at it, the tone of their voices clearly showing their reluctance to climb such a slope. Tegalad looked to where Shadow was prowling and wondered how he would get up.

"Tegalad, I need you to hang onto my back alright?" Aragorn's voice said breaking into his thoughts. "I'm going to need both hands to climb this thing."

Tegalad nodded and allowed himself to be swung around until his legs were wrapped around Aragorn's waist and his arms around Aragorn's neck. He was slightly off centre as Aragorn had his quiver of arrows strapped on the back of his pack. He was uncomfortable, but he wasn't sure that his feet would be able to hold him up while they were injured.

When they started climbing Tegalad hid his face in Aragorn's hair. It wasn't that he disliked heights, his years as the best Seeker Gryffindor had ever had was testimony to that. It was just that if something were to happen, and Aragorn were to slip, he would be unable to do anything to help. He was helpless. He only looked occasionally to see where Shadow was, and was happy to see that the wolf was climbing the stairs by using flat rocks, and leaping up a few stairs when it was too steep.

By the time they reached the top, everyone was hot and tired and in need of a good rest. Shadow had made it up the long staircase with difficulty but perseverance and determination won out and everyone made it.

At the top of the staircase were three gateways. Gandalf hesitated in front of them before admitting something to the others Tegalad couldn't understand. He did understand however that they were taking a break when the Fellowship set their bags down and stretched out gratefully on the ground. Tegalad was put on a rock while Aragorn pulled off his own bag before sitting next to him.

"Gandalf is trying to find his way, he's the only one who's been inside the Mines before, though he came from the direction we're heading to. Once he remembers where to go, we'll get back up and continue."

"Why are you travelling together?" Tegalad asked, wanting to know the story they were going by. They could hardly go around saying that they were going to destroy the One Ring.

"A war is on the horizon, and we have in our possession something that could turn the tide," Aragorn explained carefully. "This group, the Fellowship, is a group of different races, representatives of different societies, who are all working together to achieve the same result."

"How'd you get involved?"

"I know the lands very well," the man answered. "I've been a Ranger for the past several years and my knowledge with a sword and a bow is bound to come in useful. Everyone here has their own talents, some not quite so extravagant as others but significant in their own way. How'd you get to the Wall? It's a long way from any civilization."

"I had to get away," Tegalad answered thinking quickly. "They couldn't find me again. I wouldn't let them."

"You have a strong will Tegalad," Aragorn murmured. "It's best if you don't lose that."

Tegalad nodded and rubbed Shadow's head as he rested on the ground next to them. Hedwig sat on his shoulder, attempting to straighten his messy hair but not succeeding very well.

The group fell silent as they relaxed and waited for Gandalf to make his decision. Frodo was very jumpy and before too long went to talk with the Istari. They whispered quietly for several minutes, both looking to a spot down the path they had come from. Tegalad turned to where they were looking and spotted a pair of large blue eyes that appeared to glow in the dark. Shadow was still at his side and Hedwig was motionless on his shoulder, both of them knew that they were being followed.

Tegalad started when a piece of bread was shoved under his nose and stared at Aragorn pleadingly. Aragorn didn't waver so Tegalad reluctantly took the bread and started to eat it. The piece was small and Tegalad was amazed that he had been able to finish it. Aragorn was grinning proudly at him which caused Tegalad to flush in embarrassment. He drank some water to moisten his mouth before he looked to where Gandalf was standing up in triumph.

Aragorn grinned at whatever the Istari was saying before picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Tegalad stood on his own feet, wobbling slightly from not having walked at all for the previous few days.

"I don't think so," Aragorn muttered and lifted him off the ground.

"I can walk," Tegalad protested.

"Maybe, but your feet have been injured very badly and I don't want to have those cuts infected. If it gets bad enough you could lose your feet."

Tegalad swallowed with difficulty. He hadn't even considered the possibility of having a body part amputated and wasn't keen to experience the act. He sagged on Aragorn's shoulder, not tired but not eager to remain tense throughout the journey.

Now that he was awake he spent his time studying the walls of the Mines. While most of it was rubble, the structure was very sturdy and opened the caverns expressively. Doors and archways were carved carefully and it was easy to see that a great deal of work had been done to achieve its standard of elegance.

"The dwarves built these Mines," Aragorn explained, spotting Tegalad's roaming eyes. "This place actually falls under the rule of Gimli's cousin Balin, though something tells me that Balin is no longer the Lord of Moria."

Tegalad looked at the Ranger in confusion but stayed silent. He wasn't stupid, he knew that Aragorn thought Balin was dead, and Tegalad could agree with the theory as he stared at the halls that probably used to be full of life, laughter and entertainment.

The hall they were in widened out considerably into another cavern, this one easily ten times the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and as many times as tall. Massive columns that were at least three metres in diameter were evenly spaced and stretched all the way to the ceiling. Tegalad craned his head back, holding onto his hood, to look at the roof, or the dark smudge he assumed was the roof, it was too far away for him to know for certain.

Gimli's shout caused him to bring his head back down to stare at the dwarf, only to find that he had run off into a small room off to the side of the cavern. The rest of the Fellowship followed him, Gandalf calling after him.

Tegalad looked around the small room with a shiver. It was pretty much a tomb, complete with spider webs, dust and skeletons. Gimli was crying over a white tomb in the centre of the room, reminding Harry of Albus Dumbledore's tomb back before he was captured and tortured.

Aragorn sat Tegalad down at the back of the room where Shadow immediately snuggled up next to him. Tegalad remained where he was placed, slouching slightly against his wolf companion. His injuries were hurting him more than previous days, he assumed that it was because of how much he had been jostled by Aragorn when they were walking. His eyes closed as his body tried to relax but the sudden clash of sound had him sitting straight up and staring wide eyed at the Halfling Peregrin Took, who had knocked something down the well.

Gandalf spoke harshly with the Halfling before snatching his staff and hat from the stunned boy's grip. Tegalad consciously decided to calm down his breathing but when the echo of a drum moved around them he found it difficult to concentrate. Another set of drums replied to the first and another beat started up.

_Must be some form of Morse Code_, Tegalad thought briefly. _They'd need something like that to communicate from one side of the Mine to the other._

Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas rushed to the door to shut it, locking it with the weapons of the dead skeletons surrounding them. Shadow started to growl while Hedwig flew to the roof out of danger. Tegalad wished he could follow her but as a small elfling knew he wouldn't get very far. He instead watched as the Halflings drew their own weapons and focused on the door.

The beat of the drums continued but now there was also the sound of moving bodies and war screams over the top of it. The door started to shake as force was applied to the other side of it. Aragorn and Legolas fired arrows at it, adding screams to the mesh of sound. Tegalad shivered where he was huddled, he didn't want to be in the middle of another battle.

_But when have I ever gotten anything I wanted?_ Tegalad thought sadly. He stood up and hid behind the column he had been next to. Shadow kept growling, his claws extended and teeth barred.

The door cracked open, the wood splintering to allow hunched over pale skinned…beings carrying bulky swords and hammers. Their eyes were wide and crazed in their small heads and they screamed wordlessly. The Fellowship darted forward to clash blades with the creatures, their own war cries adding to the noise.

Tegalad watched as the Fellowship was separated, the Halflings moving to the back of the room where only a few of the creatures could get to them. Shadow attacked any creature that got close enough but his actions drew the attention of the creatures and Tegalad knew that Shadow would be overcome if he didn't do anything.

He stared around the edge of the column and gathered what little there was left of his Gryffindor recklessness. When one of the creatures was about to attack he threw himself forward, tackling it to the ground. The creature fell back on a rock, its neck breaking on impact. Tegalad rolled off it and dodged a sword swing from another creature.

Adrenaline raced through his body and fire flickered over his skin. He summoned his sword, a blade adorned with rubies and engraved with his ancestor's name, Godric Gryffindor. The blade sung as it cut through flimsy armor and fire coursed over the blade, burning all it touched.

He found himself backed up to where Frodo was fighting. The Halfling was staring at him in amazement as he pushed back the creatures that got close enough. Tegalad pushed his hood back in annoyance, he doubted anyone would be looking at his ears at a time like this. His head snapped to the door, or what was left of it, when the fighting seemed to falter.

A giant troll, easily twice as big as the one he'd faced in First Year, barged in, swinging its spear and knocking aside creatures carelessly. Tegalad gulped at it before focusing on the creatures that looked like they were trying to sneak up in them. He noticed that Frodo's blade glowed a pale blue around the small creatures and mentally noted it to ask about it later.

Frodo's startled cry caused his attention to focus on the incoming troll. He grabbed Frodo's arm and pulled him behind another column. Frodo followed willingly and the two of them moved to hide behind it as the troll kept moving to see them. Tegalad cried out when the troll screamed at them, they not being fast enough to hide. He and Frodo stumbled backwards, Frodo calling out to the others.

Aragorn leapt in front of them but the troll batted him aside with its spear. Tegalad cried out in horror and ran to where the man had fallen. He was still breathing but he was unconscious. Frodo's scream pulled him back to the fight in time to see the troll aiming his spear at the Halfling.

He analysed the situation in under a second. He knew that if Frodo were to die then the quest would fail, and if that were to happen then the end of the world would come about. He also knew that if he were to jump in front of the spear, he, and Frodo behind him, would die. But he could push Frodo to the side, he'd probably die but Frodo wouldn't.

Knowing that it wasn't the smartest idea he had ever had, Tegalad threw himself towards the Halfling and pushed him out of the way, in time to feel the shaft of the spear scrape against his stomach, drawing blood and sending him to his knees. His sword dropped from his hand and vanished in a cloud of smoke, the fire surrounding it dying away.

Screams increased around him and Shadow's frantic barking caused him a moment of guilt. He hadn't thought about Shadow and Hedwig when he had made his decision. He wondered what would happen now, the woman had promised him he wouldn't have to fight, but he supposed it was his own stupidity that had gotten him in this position.

"Tegalad! No! Don't do this!"

Tegalad heard the panicked yell and was surprised to find that the fighting had stopped. He felt someone turn him onto his back and press against his stomach wound, causing him to groan pitifully. He felt someone's hands brush against his ears and his eyes opened in surprise, looking to who had spotted them. Legolas was looking at him in surprise, his hand still resting on his ear.

"You're an elfling," he murmured. "The elves have been looking for you and you've been with us the entire time."

Tegalad didn't know what he was talking about, he was in too much pain. He heard Aragorn talking to Legolas before more pressure was put on his wound. He imagined that they were binding it quickly so that they could get out and was grateful that they weren't going to just leave him behind and save themselves. He was lifted into the air easily and cradled against a broad chest.

He knew that Aragorn was running but his eyes had drifted closed and was unable to see what was happening. He heard someone telling him to stay awake but he was just so tired. Aragorn stopped running abruptly and his grip tightened. Tegalad reached up to tangle his fingers in the man's shirt, a movement that didn't go unnoticed.

All too soon the sound around him dropped, the drums having finally been silenced. Tegalad shivered as he felt the touch of a cold fire.

His elemental ability over fire allowed him to sense when there was fire close by or being manipulated. He was good at sensing fiendfyre before he was captured, but had never been able to control it. The cold brush of shadow and fire made him want to run. His powers were for open air, not masked in darkness as the being coming closer had been.

Aragorn was soon running, the footsteps of the Fellowship echoing in the heavy silence. Tegalad lost track of time, only opening his eyes every so often when Aragorn ordered him to. The pain in his stomach had dulled, but so had feeling in the rest of his body.

The last time that he opened his eyes he was staring across a wide chasm, breached only by a thin bridge, a bridge that Gandalf was standing in the middle of. The rest of the Fellowship was staring at the scene, but Harry's attention was drawn to the giant shadow/fire monster. He imagined that if he were to go to hell, the monster he saw now was what he believed Satan would look like.

Gandalf was yelling at the top of his lungs as he stabbed his staff into the ground. Tegalad could feel the magic in the air and wasn't that surprised when the bridge broke under the weight of the monster. He was surprised however when Gandalf was tripped up by the whip the monster had carried, and almost fell to his death. Frodo was screaming what sounded like denials but Gandalf merely looked at him, said something softly, and let go.

He blinked a few times in shock, oblivious to the stunned screams around him. He knew Aragorn was running again but that was only from the air brushing against his face. His eyesight grew dark and his grip loosened on Aragorn's shirt. It was as the rays of the sun hit his face that Tegalad realised that they were outside. He gave a small smile before allowing his eyes to close one final time, his thoughts becoming blank and his body limp…

**

* * *

**

...Review... :)


	5. Lothlorien

**I'm finding it almost alarming how much easier it is to write this story than it is to write HP:CO. At least I now have a beginning for the summer chapter and have made some progress in writing it. I'd like to thank several reviewers who sent me a PM with ideas of how to conquer writer's block. Thanks for that.**

**This story is coming along nicely and I have decided to change several key points, as you can all probably guess from how this chapter has progressed. The story line has changed a fair bit from TLE, so I think that several plot points will surprise and, hopefully, please you. **

**So...**

* * *

**The Immortal Hero**

Chapter 5

Tegalad looked around the forest he found himself in. He knew he was dreaming, or dead, as he wasn't feeling any of the pain that had plagued him for the past few months. He was also feeling completely safe, something he had felt before but always with the knowledge that he was still in a dangerous situation or that there was something out there that meant him harm. There was none of that in this forest.

"Little One, you couldn't help yourself could you?" asked a melodic voice filled with silent laughter. Tegalad turned around and found himself staring at the woman who had brought him to Middle Earth. He bowed to her politely.

"Am I dead ma'am?" he asked.

"Dead? No, child, you are in a healing trance, one I put you in when your wounds became very serious," the woman answered. "The Fellowship and you arrived in Lothlorien safely and you were handed over to the finest elven healers in the colony. When you wake up you will be almost completely healed. You'll have some scars but you won't feel the pain from them anymore."

Now that Tegalad was looking, he noticed that the woman in front of him was an elf. Her reddish blonde hair hung to her waist and her pointed ears clearly marked her race. Her eyes were pale green, not as vibrant as his own yet still distinctive in their own right. She was slim and her emerald dress brightened her eyes and brushed against the ground when she walked. She wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Ma'am? Who are you?" Tegalad asked shyly. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"My name is Faelwen and I am one of the Valar that govern over Middle Earth," she told him with a laugh. "I have spoken with Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond about you, letting them know that you were in Middle Earth by my will. They have been watching out for you for several months, as it took a while for your change to be made. They will all respect your decision, whatever it is and will ensure that you are safe.

"If you do choose to join the Fellowship though, I would suggest leaving your beautiful owl behind so that you can still communicate with the elves, and they with you. Your wolf I would suggest keeping by your side. He is very loyal and will protect you."

"But what if he gets hurt?" Tegalad asked, going with the assumption that he was joining the Fellowship. "Hedwig would be safe but Shadow wouldn't. I don't want him to die."

"Death is a part of life Little One," Faelwen replied. She pulled the child into a hug and played with his hair. "Your Shadow, if he were to die, would always be with you, just like your Hedwig would if she were to die. One of fire and one of air."

"Does that mean they'll be a part of my powers?" Tegalad asked softly.

"Yes," was the instant reply. "I brought you here, and I promise that I won't leave you alone."

"Thank you," Tegalad whispered. The two stood silently for what felt like a long time. Tegalad had a few questions about his former world but was unsure of how to ask them. Faelwen continued to stroke his hair, now humming a lullaby under her breath.

"What's happening now, back on Earth?" Tegalad asked.

"Your friends are a part of the recovery team," the elf replied softly. "Hogwarts is being rebuilt but I'm sad to say that the Ministry isn't changing and old rules are being put into play again. But society is moving on, they're recovering nicely."

"How many dead?"

"That's not what you need to hear now," Faelwen stated firmly. "In time, after you have recovered, I will tell you everything. But for now all you need to know is that with Voldemort's death, the war ended."

Tegalad nodded, he wasn't sure that he wanted to know how many he could have saved if he had acted earlier. He pulled himself out of the elf woman's hold and looked around. The forest was incredibly beautiful. The trees were lush and green and there was no sign of human interference. Small animals ran around in the undergrowth and birds called out to each other high in the trees above them.

"Where are we?" Tegalad asked with a soft smile.

"We are in my home," Faelwen replied. "This is the border of my home, my brothers are further in. They tend to not interfere with what goes on, but they agreed with me when I said that the situation was dire. Should you ever need help I, or one of my brothers, will be here to offer it."

"So I can talk to you in my dreams?"

"Yes Little One. But I will warn you now, you can't come here every night. You have to face your nightmares eventually."

Tegalad nodded silently. He was disappointed that he couldn't get rid of them but understood Faelwen's reasoning. He didn't want to become dependent on this place.

"It's time for you to wake up Little One," Faelwen murmured. "I'll give you sweet dreams like this when I can, but not every night, alright?"

"I understand," Tegalad replied. "I'll see you soon though?"

Faelwen nodded and gently kissed the top of Tegalad's head. The forest became lighter and Tegalad soon found himself lying down. The sounds of the forest hadn't left but he knew now that this was reality, not dreams.

His green eyes flickered open and stared around his room. The roof was white and smooth, and as he turned his head to the side Tegalad realised that he was sleeping underneath the roots of a very old and large tree. The bed he was lying on was soft and seemed to hug his small body. He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest.

He was wearing a small set of pants and a slightly large shirt. His chest was bandaged but he knew his ribs had been healed and his wounds taken care of. A quick glance at the bottom of his feet let him know that they had been completely healed, only a few scars to be seen. He noticed that his hair had been washed and brushed, making it no longer look like a rat's nest and letting it hang to his shoulders in silky waves. Pulling it in front of his eyes, Tegalad noted that the red in his hair was more prominent and felt a lot softer than it had ever been.

He looked around for Shadow or Hedwig but was disappointed that he couldn't see them. Determined to find them Tegalad slid out of bed. There was no pain from his movements and as weight was put on his feet, he felt no discomfort. He smiled and experimentally bounced up and down. Satisfied that he was healed he walked to the edge of the tree and looked around.

At first he thought that he was completely alone, until he spotted a beautiful elf walking past a fair distance away. Slightly intimidated at being alone amongst such large trees, Tegalad jogged silently through the trees until he was behind her.

Her blonde hair was curled, unlike Legolas who had straight hair, and fell to her waist. Her white dress gave her an ethereal glow and when she turned around, her bright blue eyes were amused and kind. Tegalad stopped moving and shyly ducked his head. She walked back to him and knelt down so that she was at his height.

"Good afternoon Little One," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better ma'am," Tegalad replied. "Are you Lady Galadriel?"

"I am," she replied, slightly shocked. "How did you know?"

"Lady Faelwen told me," Tegalad answered softly. "She said that she spoke to you and Lord Elrond about me."

"That she did," Galadriel agreed. "She was very worried about you, about what you had gone through. And you shall be safe from the war here. It is entirely possible that you won't even notice the war going on."

"But what if the war gets really bad?" Tegalad asked. "Won't the war then come here?"

"If that were to be the case, we would have left long before the enemy found us," Galadriel explained. "You will be safe here, I promise."

Tegalad nodded and looked around curiously. Galadriel took his hand and started to lead him the way she was going before she stopped. She started to explain some things to him, such as how long he'd been asleep and what the Fellowship had been up to. He had been sleeping for a week as his injuries had been very serious. The Fellowship were recovering and grieving for the lost member. Tegalad had frowned sadly when he was told of Gandalf's fate.

Galadriel also told him that Shadow spent most of his time with the Fellowship while Hedwig was often seen with the elves, basking in the attention bestowed upon her and enjoying the quiet life of the elves. Tegalad was looking forward to seeing his friends again and thinking seriously on what he wanted to do.

The sound of his name being called pulled Tegalad from his musings and he glanced up to see Aragorn smiling and walking towards him. Tegalad grinned and released Galadriel's hand before running up to the man and leaping into his arms. Aragorn smiled as he lifted Tegalad into the air before settling him once again on his hip. Tegalad looked back to Galadriel who simply nodded and walked away. He tilted his head curiously at her but was distracted when Aragorn started to walk away.

"How are you feeling Little One?"

"Better," Tegalad replied easily. "I'm all healed."

"That's great news!" Aragorn said happily. "We were all very worried about you when you wouldn't wake up."

"How is everyone?"

"Recovered. We're organizing our packs and supplies at the moment. The plan is to leave in a few days and continue on our journey. It is still a long way to Mt. Doom."

"You're going soon?"

"Yes, Little One," Aragorn said sadly. "But at least when we leave we will know that you are safe and awake. Besides, there are still a few more days before we leave. Don't frown yet."

Tegalad smiled softly. He was glad that he still had some time left to be with Aragorn and the Fellowship before they left and he wanted to see for himself that they were recovered. He also wanted to see Hedwig and Shadow and make sure they were alright as well.

"You need to eat more," Aragorn said suddenly. Tegalad looked at him with his head cocked to the side and eyebrows furrowed. "Don't look at me like that. You are far too light for an elven child of your age."

"I'm fine," Tegalad stated.

"Oh yeah? Well I think you could be around fourteen or fifteen summers old and I know that ribs aren't supposed to stick out like yours do."

"I'm seventeen," Tegalad corrected with a frown. "And I just haven't been allowed to eat for a while. That and I've always been told I'm short for my age."

Aragorn stopped walking and looked at the child on his hip. Tegalad looked like a seven year old human who had been in a war zone. As he had been raised among the elves, Aragorn knew how slowly elflings aged but if Tegalad was telling the truth, then he was aging even slower than was normal. He should look like a nine year old.

"Before we leave, I'm going to ensure that you eat as much as a hobbit does every day," Aragorn stated firmly, leaving no room for argument. "And I can assure you, they eat a lot."

Tegalad adopted a horrified expression. He thought of Ron briefly and how he would stuff his face full of food, and shuddered, both in remembrance of the friend he would never see again and the idea of eating that much food. Aragorn chuckled in amusement, but his eyes were still concerned. Tegalad assumed that the man was shocked at how old he claimed to be and ignored it.

When they reached a clearing Tegalad heard a group of voices, but knew that it was in another language as he couldn't understand it. Aragorn called out, causing the voices to stop, before they started up again and the Fellowship appeared. The Halflings were in front, Peregrin the most excited. The others walked behind but they all looked happy that Tegalad was there and conscious.

Tegalad squirmed out of Aragorn's hold and for the first time realised how small he was. The Halflings were the same size as he was, except for Frodo and Sam who were at most an inch taller than he was. Peregrin was actually a bit shorter than he was which made him feel better. Gimli was taller again and he was wearing a plain tunic, no longer carrying his armor and axe around with him everywhere.

Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas, however, towered over him. He estimated that he came up to just above their waists and was forced to tilt his head backwards just to see their faces. Boromir looked like he found that amusing as he was smiling broadly when he saw Tegalad's head tilt back to see them. The man said something with a laugh and Tegalad looked to Aragorn and Legolas to translate for him.

"He says that you look overwhelmed," Legolas said with a smile. "And he's right. If you were any smaller none of us would be able to see you."

Tegalad scowled, eliciting laughter from Legolas and Aragorn. He ignored them and looked around for Shadow and cried out in delight when he spotted the wolf running towards him. The Fellowship looked to where he was looking and cried out when a large blur moved past them and collided with the small elfling. Tegalad merely grunted upon impact before laughing and trying to push away the cold nose and to stop it from tickling him.

Shadow moved back with a doggy grin on his face and allowed Tegalad to sit up. Tegalad wiped his face on his sleeves, scrunching up his nose and trying to regain his breath from laughing at the same time. Peregrin was laughing so much that he had fallen to the ground and his fellow Halflings were also grinning.

"Where's Hedwig?" Tegalad asked once he could breathe again. He wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck with a goofy grin on his face and craned his neck back to look at Aragorn.

"She's been flying around," the man answered. "She'll probably be close by. She didn't leave you for a good many days before she was told that you were going to make a full recovery."

Tegalad nodded and looked around at the surrounding trees. His emerald eyes blazed as he searched for the smudge of white against the green foliage. Shadow barked and used his nose to push Tegalad's head around. Tegalad's grin widened when he saw his first familiar flying towards him and he opened his arms welcomingly. Hedwig cooed in his arms and nuzzled his cheek happily. Tegalad laughed, delighted that his animal companions were unharmed and well looked after.

Aragorn was talking to the others in another language, his tone serious and his expression hard. Everyone's gaze moved to him throughout the speech but Tegalad ignored them in favor of focusing on Shadow and Hedwig. He was startled though when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder and looked up to see Legolas' smiling face. Tegalad might have imagined it but he thought that the elf's expression looked strained, forced almost.

"We're all about to get something to eat, come and join us," the elf said. Tegalad knew it wasn't a request but he was hungry so he nodded and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

When they sat down to eat, Aragorn put a plate of food in front of Tegalad that was almost overflowing with food. Tegalad looked at the plate in horror and then up at the man. There was no way that he could eat all the food on the plate in a day, never-mind one sitting. Especially in his present condition of recovery.

"You will eat as much of that as you can Little One," Aragorn said firmly. "I don't expect miracles but I do expect you to attempt to eat all of that."

Tegalad gulped and looked back at the plate. He heard Peregrin laugh next to him and turned to glare at the Halfling, only to stare in disbelief as the plate in front of the Halfling was almost inhaled. It was almost as if he had been on the verge of starving to death or never expected to see food again. Aragorn spoke his name again; a hint of warning in it, and Tegalad looked back to his own plate, ready to eat some of the food on it.

Not even halfway completed, Tegalad's eyes began to droop and his head drop to his chest. When he realised what he was doing he snapped his eyes open again and lifted his head, but that only served to make him more tired. He heard a low chuckle before he was suddenly lifted briefly before being lowered onto someone's lap. Blinking in confusion, Tegalad looked up into the warm brown eyes of Boromir. Tegalad looked to Aragorn for an explanation.

"You're tired," the man said with a smile. "Boromir won't let anything happen to you, go to sleep."

Tegalad smiled and looked back up at Boromir before he closed his eyes and rested his head on the man's chest. He was surrounded by a peaceful feeling of belonging, something he hadn't felt for a long time, and the steady heartbeat of Boromir lulled him into a state of peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next day Tegalad spent most of his waking time with the Halflings. After he had said their names, Peregrin scrunched up his face before pointing to himself and saying, quite clearly, "Pippin". Meriadoc had laughed before doing the same, instead saying "Merry". Frodo and Sam had no corrections to their names and even though they couldn't understand each other beyond hand gestures, they had a great time trying to communicate.

Tegalad gathered that Pippin was the youngest Halfling in the group, and even though he was older than the elfling by around ten years, he acted much like a child on a strange adventure. He guessed that Halflings matured slower, coming into adulthood at a later stage than that of a human.

Merry was tolerant of Pippin's behaviour, giving the impression that the two of them were quite close. Tegalad would have called them opposites. Where Pippin was loud and impulsive, Merry was more calm and the thinker of the duo. They were both troublemakers though, the centre of attention and able to lift anyone's spirits.

Sam reminded Tegalad of a protective mother of her children. He was always watching his companions and Tegalad, making sure they weren't in too much trouble but also making sure that they all, especially Tegalad, ate when it was time to. Sam, however, was most protective of Frodo, acting like a body guard and a mother at the same time.

Frodo was the quiet one in the group, often sitting next to Tegalad and laughing at the antics of Merry and Pippin. He seemed better than when they had been in the Mines but Tegalad could see the hidden sorrow and pain in his eyes, something he was quite familiar with himself. Shadow played with Merry and Pippin, barking loudly and tripping them up when he could. Hedwig stayed with Tegalad, sitting on his lap and watching everything with her large eyes.

The "grown ups" were not far away and while they were occupied with their own activities, they were still keeping watch over the "children".

After a while the Halflings took it upon themselves to begin to teach Tegalad how to speak their language. The attempt was a complete failure but all of them ended up laughing in enjoyment.

Meals were large and throughout the day Tegalad was given small snacks to eat. He was in a constant state of fullness but no one would allow him to skip a meal. Elves came by in the afternoon to talk to him and Tegalad was amazed and unnerved by how genuinely happy and sincere the elves were to meet him. Their stares were at first uncomfortable but Tegalad did his best to ignore them as he had been told the next youngest elf to him was Aragorn's girlfriend Arwen, and she was over two thousand years old. Tegalad couldn't imagine living that long, but if all elves were long lived then he wouldn't be lonely.

On the second day after he woke up Tegalad, Shadow and Hedwig went off into the forest to talk quietly. Everyone knew where he was but allowed him to be alone for a short time. Tegalad wanted to find out what his companions wanted to do but to do so he didn't want to have an audience.

"I don't know what to do," Tegalad admitted quietly. Hedwig was on perched on his right knee staring up at him and Shadow had his head on his left knee. Both were silent as he talked himself through his problems.

"I've been in more fights than I would care to remember, and have more scars than anyone should have. Almost from birth I've been surrounded by violence and neglect, always wanting someone to love me for _me_, not because of my name, or who my parents were, but _me_. At times I can't help but think that if I had come here as a human, or a Halfling, or some other creature, would the elves still fawn over me? Would they still want me here or would I be merely a visitor?

"Don't get me wrong, it feels great having so many people care about me without expecting something in return, and I don't think I've ever felt this peaceful before. But what if it's just because I'm young? When I get older will I be left to fend for myself?

"And what about this journey that the Fellowship is on? I know it's dangerous and all that, but are they just going to be left alone? Is no one going to help them if they need it? The fate of Middle Earth rests on their success or failure, so they're going to need all the help they can get.

"When I first came here I had no intention of being a part of another war, never mind being in the thick of it, but the time that I've spent with the Fellowship…it made me see what it is they're fighting for. Glory is a part of it, but they're doing it for their friends, family, race…and everyone who can't save themselves, all the innocent people out there who have done nothing wrong. It made me see that I can't just hide away. That's not who I am, even though it seems like I've forgotten a huge part of what I was.

"I've always fought to protect my friends, people I don't even know and have never met before. I don't know how to step back and ignore the war, wherever I am. I can make a difference, no matter how small that difference is."

Tegalad ran his fingers through Shadow's coat and stroked Hedwig's feathers softly. Neither animal had made a sound, their presence enough for the child in front of them. They would follow the elfling, no matter what choice he made.

"I need to speak to Lady Galadriel," Tegalad murmured after a while. "Then we can find Merry and Pippin. I wonder what they're going to do today…"

His decision made for the moment Tegalad stood from his sitting position and went off in search of the Lady of the Wood.

* * *

He found Galadriel in what looked to be a garden. The place was hidden away from the rest of the elves, down many steps and in a circular area. In the centre of the circle stood a basin, or a bird bath. The stone was decorated with various designs that had been engraved into the stone-work.

The ground was covered in soft grass, as lush and green as the rest of the forest, no weeds grew and only a few circular stones, evenly spaced, disrupted the greenery. The stones, which appeared to be stepping stones, circled the basin and lead off to a small waterfall and past the flowers.

The waterfall was small, looking more like a water feature that was seen in some muggle gardens back on Earth. The soft sound of falling water was like soft music in the background of an otherwise silent area.

The flowers circled the entire area like two semicircles, separated only by the stairs and the waterfall. The flowers were a range of colours, blues and yellows, reds, pinks and purples, as well as stunning white flowers that looked like miniature moons, luminous and captivating.

Galadriel was standing next to a section of white flowers and Tegalad was amazed again at her beauty. The flowers, while beautiful, were dull in comparison to the elf. Her natural glow and the peaceful expression on her face lighting up the small hideaway. She turned towards the elfling slowly, a welcoming smiled on her face as she beckoned him closer.

"Come child," she ordered. "Come sit with me."

Tegalad smiled shyly as she sat gracefully in front of the flowers. He hoped that she wouldn't ruin her dress by getting the white fabric dirty. As if sensing his thoughts, Galadriel laughed. The sound was like a group of bells ringing together to create a beautiful harmony.

"What troubles you child?" she asked curiously. Tegalad told her. He pulled his knees to his chest as he explained his insecurities and the conflict that was growing inside of him. Galadriel remained silent as he spoke, her expression changing ever so often from being sad, or to having a soft smile on her face. When Tegalad was done she surprised him by pulling him into a hug.

"While I won't deny that I would like you to stay here, I don't want you to be unhappy," she said. "The Valar don't just make decisions on the spot, they do everything for a reason. You came here for a reason, but most of all for you to heal. I would suggest you spend a few more days thinking about what it is you want to do. The Fellowship leave the day after tomorrow so I think that maybe you could spend tomorrow walking around Lothlorien, talk with some of the elves here. I will do my best to help you, whatever your decision ends up being."

Tegalad smiled up at Galadriel gratefully. He hugged her back, much to her surprise and pleasure, before he stood up again.

"Thank you My Lady," he said softly. "I'm going to find the Fellowship. I'll take your advice about tomorrow. I'll ask Legolas to guide me around, or to help me find someone willing to guide me."

Galadriel nodded and watched with a smile on her face as the former human ran back up the steps he had come down a while ago. She stood from her sitting position and glided over to the waterfall where a tall jug balanced. After filling the jug she walked over to basin and poured the water into it. After staring into the basin unmoving for several minutes she blinked and looked to where Tegalad had disappeared to and whispered softly to herself.

"What a difference you will make, Harry Potter."

* * *

Tegalad ran through the trees, Shadow at his side, Hedwig flying overhead, and his elven guide on his other side. His guide, Haldir, had said that elves could run fast and for a long time, something Tegalad wanted to test for himself. He learnt that elves were very athletic and much in touch with nature, they stayed away from the Realm of Men and their wars as much as they could and lived in forests.

Haldir was a Marchwarden, a leader of the guard, and he had been the leader of the group who had led the Fellowship into Lothlorien. His hair was blonde, like most elves' hair, and he carried a light but sharp sword that was strapped to his waist at all times. When Tegalad had first seen him, he had seen a warrior and someone who could kill without a moment's hesitation. Yet the more time he spent with him he could appreciate the older elf's sense of humor, sarcastic as it was, and learnt that the elf really loved children.

That was another thing he had learnt. As elves were immortal, rarely did they have any children, which was why children were held in high regard. Haldir had admitted, in a hushed whisper, that he and his wife Vanya hoped that one day they'd have a child they could spoil. Tegalad had been surprised, finding it hard to believe that the warrior in front of him was married.

He learnt then that elves didn't so much as marry each other as humans did, but it was more they found their soul mate and their love created a bond between them that was impossible to break. Should either one of them die, the other would more than likely become depressed and set sail for Valinor to never again set foot in Middle Earth. Tegalad had thought that the elvish custom of marriage far more ideal than the customs he had been exposed to on Earth. Then he became sad because as the youngest elf in existence currently, and the age gap between him and the next youngest, meant that he would likely never find himself his soul mate and live for the rest of eternity alone.

"How do you handle a sword young Tegalad?" Haldir asked after they ate a light lunch on the edge of the boundary of Lothlorien. A raging river rushed past their eating spot and Tegalad wondered how the Fellowship had gotten past it without falling in.

"I've been taught how to wield one," Tegalad replied to the question warily.

"Lady Galadriel would like to know how well you can defend yourself, especially against more experienced swordsmen."

Haldir stood gracefully and drew his sword from its scabbard. Tegalad stood as well and watched as the Marchwarden pulled a smaller sword from his pack. The elfling smiled at the offered sword but didn't take it, instead focusing on summoning his own sword as he had done on countless occasions. Haldir jumped in shock as the sword of Godric Gryffindor flared into existence in a rush of red flames.

Tegalad grinned in triumph and held the sword in front of him, ready to defend against an attack. Haldir grinned as well and put the second sword on the ground, out of the way of where they would be fighting.

"That is a talent you should keep hidden Little One," Haldir commented before he swung his sword up and down onto Tegalad's blade. "It could give you the edge in a battle if no one knew you had a weapon on you."

Tegalad nodded and defended himself against another swing. He knew Haldir wasn't really trying, just trying to get an indication of how well he could fight. He remembered the first time, or second time really, that he had held the Sword of Gryffindor. Dumbledore had given it to him during the Christmas holidays in his Sixth Year and every day for the next few months different members of the Order had journeyed up to Hogwarts to teach him how to use it without hitting himself or accidentally chopping off a body part that he wasn't supposed to.

Thinking to himself as he blocked another attack, Tegalad decided that he would show Haldir a little of what he was capable of. It was a long time since he had tried this particular trick, having discovered it shortly before his capture, and he wasn't sure if it would work. Gathering his elemental abilities close to himself, he leapt back and spun around, concentrating on his fire element to turn his body to ash, and his air element to move him instantly behind Haldir, before the ash once again took the form of his body and he was now in the perfect place to "kill" his opponent. The whole incident took less than a second.

"I win," Tegalad declared as he gently poked the elf with his sword. Haldir whipped around, his eyes wide in panic and shock, before he dropped to his knees and pulled Tegalad against his chest.

"What was that?" the elf demanded as he pushed Tegalad far away enough that he could see his face while still keeping a firm grip on the child's shoulders. Tegalad looked at the elf wide-eyed.

"How did you do that?" Haldir continued. "I thought Saruman had used his Dark Magic for a brief moment there and turned you to a pile of ash before my very eyes."

"I learnt how to do it a year ago," Tegalad murmured. He had been so pleased about his abilities that he hadn't even thought about Haldir's reaction. "I can control fire and air to an extent, and when I combine them I can, in a sense, teleport to where I want to go. It doesn't hurt me and the experience is over so quickly that I don't have time to feel anything."

His eyes started to tear up and he looked down at the ground. He didn't know what he expected would happen after revealing his ability, but it hadn't been an interrogation. Some amazement, and some stuttered questions, but that was it.

Haldir saw the eyes tearing up and gently pulled the child into his arms again. Tegalad's sword disappeared in a flash of fire again, but the child didn't move.

"I'm sorry Tegalad," Haldir murmured into the reddish black hair. "I was just so surprised when you disappeared; I thought something bad had happened to you. Please don't be sad. It was very impressive, and another thing you should hide from the enemy. You certainly won our little sparring match; I will have to be wary of it in the future when you are older and a much more experienced fighter."

Tegalad smiled at the thought and moved his arms to wrap around Haldir's chest. Now that the adrenaline had worn off Tegalad noticed that he was a little tired. After not having used his elemental abilities for many months, the sudden use of them sapped at his strength.

"I'm tired," Tegalad murmured. Haldir chuckled and lifted the child into the air.

"Then sleep Little One," he ordered. "When you wake up you will be back in your bed with you wolf and owl watching over you."

Tegalad nodded and closed his eyes. His last thought before he fell into a deep sleep was that he would have to practice Fire Jumping, as he called it, so that he wouldn't be exhausted after every jump.

**

* * *

**

Different, I know, but I'm hoping that it sounds better and explains a bit more than the last version of this story. Next chapter should be up in a week or so, maybe sooner depending on how many reviews I get. If your idea wasn't included in the last story, or you want to see someone live/die, or there's something you think this story needs, let me know and I'll try to accommodate you.

**Review please! :P**


	6. Back with the Fellowship

**This chapter is a short one but it's more like a filler, something I need to put in before the next part of the story. This is also where I start to deviate a lot from my previous story so let me know how it is!**

* * *

**The Immortal Hero**

Chapter 6

The Fellowship was all set to leave and had packed their belongings into light-weight but sturdy boats. Tegalad stood next to Haldir while they watched the eight companions leave. Galadriel had given each traveler a cloak as well as an individual gift that was special to each of them.

It had been decided the night previously how they would organise themselves in the boats. Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir were the only ones in the group who could row so they had split up around them. Frodo and Sam were going with Aragorn, Merry and Pippin with Boromir, and Gimli with Legolas.

Shadow sat at Tegalad's side, obviously wanting to go with the eight, but just as obviously wanting nothing to do with the water. Hedwig was sitting on Vanya's shoulder, content with where she was. Tegalad was going to stay with Haldir and Vanya for a while, just until he made his decision. He wanted to practice his Fire Jumping, and become good at it, before he left the safety of Lothlorien. He wanted to have an escape ready, and he really didn't want to go near the river.

Haldir had promised to help him train after the Fellowship had left, and Vanya had promised to look after Hedwig and Shadow while he was practicing.

Tegalad liked Vanya very much. She looked like Haldir's opposite, with her dark brown hair and warm disposition. Her hair was curly and danced around her slim body whenever her head moved. Her eyes were green with flecks of brown in them, reminding Tegalad of a forest whenever he caught her gaze. She was a few inches shorter than Haldir and always had a smile on her face. Yet despite how different the two appeared to be, Tegalad knew that Haldir and Vanya loved each other more than life itself.

"They're about to leave Little One," Haldir murmured softly. "Go and say goodbye and then we'll start on your…Fire Jumping."

Tegalad grinned, knowing that the elf found the name for his ability childish and unnecessary. He walked forward towards the Fellowship, slipping by other elves without being noticed. Boromir was the first to notice him and despite not understanding what each other was saying, managed to say goodbye with a quick hug. Tegalad liked Boromir. He imagined that the man would make a good father in time, but currently acted like a fun uncle, or at least, acted like how Tegalad thought an uncle should.

Aragorn was next in line, and Tegalad was really sad to see the man leave. Aragorn was a kind man, always available to talk to and protective of children. He never did something half-heartedly. Tegalad hoped that if his own father had been alive, he would have acted just like Aragorn did.

"You stay safe alright?" the man whispered in his ear. "When all this is over I'll come back to see you again."

"Until we meet again," Tegalad replied with a small smile. If he mastered his Fire Jumping that time might be a lot sooner than the man thought.

Legolas ruffled Tegalad's hair with a smirk. He pretty much relayed the same message Aragorn had before stepping back and allowing each of the Halflings their chance to say goodbye. Pippin appeared to be the saddest of the lot but still managed to smile and give him a hug goodbye.

Gimli had clapped him on the shoulder and gruffly wished him luck which Legolas had translated for him. Tegalad gave the once again armored dwarf a quick hug before he went to stand next to Lady Galadriel and wave at their retreating backs as the sailed down the river. Once they were out of sight he went back to find Haldir, dodging around other elves.

Haldir smiled at the expectant expression and kissed Vanya's cheek quickly before leading the child off to an empty part of the forest. Not really knowing what he was supposed to do, Haldir merely supervised Tegalad while he jumped through fire in various directions and distances. He also carried him back when he fell asleep in exhaustion.

By the third day Tegalad could jump without any sign of exhaustion and had even surprised Haldir by taking him with him. The experience had been terrifying for the Marchwarden and he had kindly asked the child to not do it again. Tegalad had nodded seriously before dragging him the long way back to their tree.

Vanya spoiled Tegalad whenever she could, mainly with food, but she also would tuck him in at night and sing to him. Tegalad enjoyed the attention and saw the woman as a favourite aunt and Haldir as a favourite uncle.

Hedwig also enjoyed the elves' company and loved Vanya as much as she loved Tegalad. Shadow, on the other hand, was often wondering around with a lost expression on his face. Tegalad knew that the wolf wanted to be out with the Fellowship, finding the lifestyle of the elves too quiet and peaceful.

So it was after lunch on the third day after the Fellowship had left that Tegalad went to talk to Lady Galadriel again.

He found her once again in the little garden staring at the flowers. Tegalad went to stand next to her and followed her gaze to the flowers. They really were beautiful, a creation of pure beauty and innocence sprouting up from the cold ground.

"You wish to go after the Fellowship," Galadriel murmured after a while. Tegalad nodded. "Very well. But remember that you will always be welcome here, no matter how long it takes for you to return."

"Are you angry?" Tegalad asked sadly.

"No child," Galadriel said as she knelt down to be at his height. "I am sad to see you leave, but I know you will be back someday, and that makes me happy. So go and pack your belongings and say goodbye. I will be waiting here for you and whoever is going with you."

Tegalad smiled and ran off to get his things. He knew Shadow would be coming with him, but he was reluctant to bring Hedwig into danger when she was clearly happy in Lothlorien with Haldir and Vanya. He decided that Hedwig could be used to bring messages to and from the Fellowship by the elves. So that way she'd have somewhere safe to go, but could still visit him when she could.

"Haldir, Vanya, are you here?" he asked when he got to their living space. He spotted Hedwig on one of the tree branches and called her down softly. She sat on his arm regally, knowing what was wanted of her without having to be asked.

"You'll look after them for me right?" he asked quietly. "And when someone has a message for us you can come and find me, because no one else could."

Hedwig hooted proudly and puffed her chest out. Tegalad laughed and sent her off to get Shadow while he packed and said goodbye to Haldir and Vanya.

"Tegalad? What's wrong?" Vanya asked as she came in sight.

"I'm here to say goodbye," Tegalad said softly. "I've decided that I'm going to go after the Fellowship, with Shadow by my side."

"No!" Vanya said in shock. "It's too dangerous! You're just a child still! Don't go, please."

Tegalad lowered his head sadly but refused to back down. He spotted Haldir behind his wife and knew he had heard what he said.

"I came here for a reason," he explained. "Lady Faelwen brought me here to recover and gave me the choice of staying with the elves, or joining the war. I can make a difference, and I have some abilities that the enemy doesn't know about. Besides, I will be underestimated, and that gives me an advantage."

"But you're a child!" Vanya protested. "Why is it you?"

"The Valar have a reason for everything," Tegalad replied, echoing Galadriel. "Lady Galadriel knows and has given me her blessing."

Vanya still looked undecided but Haldir merely bowed his head in acceptance. He knelt down in front of the child and pulled him into a hug. Tegalad stiffened in shock before quickly hugging the elf back.

"You have not recovered completely," he warned. "There is a magic in these woods that prevents evil from entering, but once you're gone you will be on your own, you will have to deal with any nightmares by yourself."

"I know," Tegalad replied. "But I'll have Shadow with me. I won't be completely alone." Haldir nodded and drew back, only to be replaced with Vanya who hugged him as if she'd never see him again. Tegalad hugged her back and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"I'll be back, I promise. And you have to look after Hedwig for me. She can bring me messages if you want to write, I'll have to get someone else to read them for me and get them to write a reply for me, but it's the thought that's there. I'll see you again, I promise."

Vanya nodded and pulled back. She stood next to Haldir and smiled shakily. Hedwig landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek in comfort. Shadow appeared at Tegalad's side, expectant and excited. Tegalad smiled at him before he went to his room to grab a bag full of his belongings.

In it he packed his clothes and two daggers Haldir had gifted him with the day before. He put some food on top and filled a bottle with water before placing that down the side of the bag. The last item he grabbed was the blanket he had been using during his stay. It was warm, light and comfortable, and it went at the top of the bag.

After a last goodbye to Haldir and Vanya, Tegalad ran to where Galadriel was waiting for him, Shadow at his side. Galadriel had some more belongings for him, including a cloak like the Fellowship had been given, and a necklace with a jeweled leaf hanging from it. The leaf rested on his chest and gave him a sense of warm comfort.

"When you wear this necklace, you will never be alone," Galadriel explained. "Keep it safe."

"I will My Lady," Tegalad replied nodding his head. He threw the cloak around his shoulders and attached his bag on top of it. He lifted the hood of the cloak over his face and straightened his shoulders.

"Remember Little One," Galadriel said as he wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck. "You will always have a home here should you need it."

"Thank you My Lady," Tegalad murmured before concentrating on his elemental magic. Gathering it around him and Shadow he closed his eyes and disappeared from Lothlorien, as prepared as he could possibly be for what awaited him when he opened his eyes.

* * *

_It's very noisy,_ was the first thought to cross his mind. The sound of battle penetrated his awareness, the cries, the sound of swords, the twang of a bow and the faint sound of a horn in the distance.

Tegalad opened his eyes and released Shadow, standing up as he did so. He had landed in an empty area, surrounded only by trees, but he could see black shadows moving passed the trees, weapons raised above their heads as they ran to where the battle was taking place. Shadow growled at them and with a glance at the elfling, started to move forward. Tegalad nodded at him and soon the two of them were running in silence, the sound of battle getting louder.

The two of them burst into a clearing undetected and froze at the sight before them. Boromir stood alone amongst enemies, his sword hacking at any that came close. But it was clear he was overwhelmed. In his left hand was his horn and he was using it to call for help, but there was no help in sight…except for Shadow and Tegalad.

Tegalad saw one of the black creatures raise a bow and aimed it at Boromir. In horror, sensing that death would be close at hand, Tegalad darted forward in front of Boromir as an arrow was released. Using his forgotten Seeker reflexes Tegalad reached out and caught the arrow head, his arm swinging around with the force of the shot, and dropped it on the ground. The arrow had broken his skin and his blood flowed from the deep, jagged wound.

Hissing through his teeth, Tegalad summoned his sword and joined Boromir in forcing back the black creatures. Boromir, having stood frozen for a split second at the arrival of the cloaked figure, returned to fighting, determined to confront his savior after the battle was done.

The creature raised its bow again, this time aiming for Tegalad. The elfling saw the raised bow, but he had also seen something the creature hadn't…Shadow. The wolf had moved around the fighting and ended up behind the bow-man. With a mighty shove, Shadow collided with the back of the creature, causing it to lose its balance, the arrow shooting up higher than intended and hitting one of its own fighters.

Aragorn turned up after that and took care of the bow-man for them. With the main threat taken care of, Tegalad was able to focus on defending himself without distractions. It was shortly after that the battle ended.

Tegalad watched as the black creatures started to run away, their leader having lost his head to Aragorn's blade. His sword disappeared when he let it go and he turned around to see the state of the Fellowship.

Boromir was on the ground, his face pale with tears in his eyes. Aragorn was next to him, the tone of voice he used when talking with him comforting and reassuring. Legolas and Gimli were standing not too far away, looking at Shadow in confusion. Tegalad smiled when he realised that they hadn't seen him. Boromir had, but he probably hadn't seen Shadow and hadn't connected the two of them.

His grin faded when he looked at his hand however. It was still oozing blood and it hurt, a lot. Holding the sword had aggravated the wound and caused his hand to become one large smudge of dark red. He clenched his hand as much as he could but straightened it out again almost instantly; the pain had caused tears to appear in his eyes and a soft gasp to escape his lips.

Shadow's head shot up and he bounded over, alerting the Fellowship to his presence. The wolf licked his hand worriedly and Tegalad pulled it away with a forced smile. He used his left hand to rub the wolf's nose and scratch his ears fondly.

"Tegalad?"

Tegalad looked up into the worried face of Aragorn and subtly hid his hand behind his back, taking off his hood with his left one. He grinned sheepishly before focusing again on Shadow.

"Before you get angry at me, you should know that Lady Galadriel knows I'm here," he said before the man could say anything else. "She even gave me her blessing."

"How'd you get here?" Aragorn asked in confusion. "I'm sure one of us would have noticed you."

"I Fire Jumped," Tegalad murmured. He looked up, mischief in his eyes. "Watch closely."

With a quick glance around he Fire Jumped next to Boromir, who was still on the ground, and bowed to Aragorn who had looked around wildly for him. Shadow barked in laughter while Tegalad smiled broadly. The members of the Fellowship were amazed and crowded around him, all talking at once. Tegalad smiled at them, not understanding a word of what they were saying, but yelped when he felt someone's hand grab his wrist.

He spun around to see Boromir staring at his bloody hand in horror. He said something to the others and held up his hand for them all to see. Tegalad tried to get free but Boromir's grip was strong and wouldn't relent.

"Tegalad, why didn't you say anything?" Aragorn asked. Tegalad looked at him in confusion and slight pain.

"About what?" he asked as he tried to get free.

"Your hand," Aragorn answered slowly as if he was explaining something to a child, _which he was,_ the elfling thought distantly. Tegalad shrugged and stopped struggling.

"No one's ever cared before," he replied. "Why should they now?"

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other before translating for the others. Boromir startled the child by pulling him into a hug and saying something to him. Legolas translated for him as he put a hand on the child's back.

"We care. If you're ever hurt, we want you to tell us. That way we can help you before it becomes too serious for us to heal. You're not alone here."

Tegalad looked around as much as he was able to. He was confused but at the same time he wanted to believe what they were saying. He had never completely trusted an adult before, but now he wanted to. It was all so confusing.

Aragorn took his hand gently and swore. At least, Tegalad assumed he had sworn as the tone he used was one he used himself when he swore. Aragorn poured water on the wound, eliciting a flinch and a whimper from Tegalad that he hadn't been able to repress. Boromir held him tightly, not allowing him to move until his hand was bandaged up. He spoke with Legolas and Legolas asked Tegalad a question.

"Did you really catch an arrow?"

"It would have hit him I hadn't," Tegalad murmured as he tried to ignore the pain coming from his hand.

"But how?" Legolas asked.

"With my hand," Tegalad replied sarcastically. His hand really hurt.

"I meant, how did you react so fast? An arrow is a really quick weapon if aimed right," Legolas amended with slightly red cheeks. Aragorn chuckled softly.

"Had to learn how to be quick," Tegalad murmured as he felt a bandage being wrapped around his hand. "Wouldn't have lasted long without knowing how to duck."

No more questions came after that. Aragorn quickly finished with his hand and he was allowed to stand on his own after that. Boromir took his uninjured hand and started to lead him back to the river. Looking around, Tegalad noticed that there was no sign of the Halflings. He asked where they were.

"Frodo and Sam are on their way to Mordor alone," Aragorn replied. "They crossed the river while we were distracting the Uruk-hai. Merry and Pippin however…well Boromir says they were taken when he was overwhelmed."

"Are we going after them?" Tegalad asked worriedly. He liked Merry and Pippin.

"We'll decide when we get back to the campsite," Aragorn explained. "We'll also have something to eat before we start."

"I ate before I came," Tegalad said quickly.

"Nevertheless, you will eat again, you are still too thin."

Tegalad pouted but didn't protest. He knew he was underweight and looked a lot younger than he should. He looked behind them at Legolas and Gimli who were arguing about something. He cocked his head in confusion but tripped on a root and would have fallen if Boromir hadn't had a grip on his hand.

"I want to go after Merry and Pippin," Tegalad told Aragorn. "They're in more danger than Frodo and Sam, they could be killed."

"Saruman wants them alive," Aragorn said reassuringly. Tegalad shuddered. He imagined that he'd heard that before, and hadn't liked the outcome of it at all.

"That may not be a good thing," he murmured. He was given confused and concerned looks but he ignored them and remained silent until they got to the river side. He repressed a shudder at the large quantity of water and sat near the bags, watching as the two men, one elf and one dwarf began packing all necessary items and abandoning the rest into the small boats and pushing them over the waterfall.

Tegalad stared in horrified fascination as the boats, deceptively strong, were thrown over the side of the waterfall to disappear in the churning waters below. The four companions spoke together, tossing ideas around as they strapped their belongings to their backs. Tegalad knew they would go after Merry and Pippin otherwise they wouldn't have gotten rid of their transportation. He was getting tired, but was determined to run with the group for as long as he was able. The Fire Jumping and battle had taken a lot of his energy but he would be fine after he rested.

Shadow was waiting patiently at his side, eyeing the water with dislike, but ready to spring up once the word was given. It was given in the way of Aragorn who had knelt down in front of them and explained that they would be running after the Uruk-hai. Tegalad nodded and stood up. He would run as far as he could.

"We'll run until sunset and then we'll rest until sunrise. It's too dangerous to track our enemy in the dark, and it's also difficult to spot their tracks without light."

Tegalad nodded his understanding and started to jog alongside Shadow as the group moved out. Aragorn and Legolas led the group with Boromir and Gimli coming along behind. Tegalad was in the middle so that they could keep an eye on him and make sure that he didn't fall behind.

They ran for what felt like hours. Tegalad watched as the sun fell across the sky as the group varied between walking quickly and running. His energy levels were quickly falling and he didn't think that he would be able to keep moving forward for much longer. He was shocked when he felt two strong arms lift him off the ground and cradle him against an armored chest. He looked up into Boromir's face and smiled gratefully before slipping off to sleep instantly.

* * *

Tegalad woke up in his dream forest. He looked around eagerly for Lady Faelwen and was disappointed when he couldn't see her. He stood up from his reclined position and started to walk in any direction, hoping that he would see the elven lady again. But it was not to be as he ended up meeting a different elf, this one male.

His brown hair was completely straight without a hint of a curl in it. It hung down past his shoulders and ended midway down his back. Around his head he wore a golden crown that looked like an elegantly twisted rope. It served to hold his hair back and make him look even more regal than any other elf.

His eyes were golden brown and quite warm despite his face bearing little to no emotion on it at all. He also looked quite young, late twenties at most. Tegalad guessed that this must be one of Lady Faelwen's brothers she had spoken of. He bowed his head towards the elf and spoke clearly.

"Good day My Lord," he said. "Might Lady Faelwen be around?"

"My sister is busy at the moment, watching over your former world and making sure no more wars break out any time soon. She had me promise to look after you while she was away. So, here I am, and what a mess you've gotten yourself into."

"My Lord?" Tegalad asked, confused.

"Call me Saeldur, Little One," the elf said with a smile. "I was watching you with the elves in Lothlorien, and then later in that battle. You are a very good fighter I must say, must be something you brought with you across realms…"

"My Lo-Saeldur? Why do I feel different?" Tegalad asked. "I mean, I know I was tortured before coming to Middle Earth, and before that I had been trained to fight, but now that I'm here it's like I'm not _me_ any more."

"You were Harry Potter, a hero, an idol, an enemy, a friend. Harry Potter was tortured, broken and killed. When Faelwen found you, you were minutes from death. To heal you, she made you an elfling. Your age, while you haven't changed, is still quite young for an elf and mentally you have not yet matured. Unless I'm mistaken, you've also lost some of your memories, or they've become blurry?"

"Yes My Lord," Tegalad admitted. "I remember what happened, but at times I think that it's something I've been told, not experienced."

"In time your memories will return," Saeldur explained. "But not for a while I should imagine. This gives you a chance to recover, and see that not all beings are like Voldemort or your uncle. I imagine that for a while you'll be uncomfortable around a large group of humans. Stay with the Fellowship if you're feeling overwhelmed, they'll protect you, especially Boromir. He'll be overprotective of you for a while."

"So I'll remember everything that happened to me?" Tegalad asked, ignoring the elf's last comment.

"Yes. Just don't be in a hurry to grow up. Elves don't mature completely until they're five hundred years old. You still have plenty of time to have fun."

"I'll try, but I don't really know how to have fun. I'm sure you've been told about my childhood, even if I'm only remembering bits of it."

"That I have, but look at it this way, you have plenty of time to make new memories."

Tegalad nodded at that. He didn't want to remember his time on Earth, but if it was inevitable, at least he could make better memories to block them out. He looked at Saeldur with a smile and, for the first time during their conversation, Saeldur smiled back. His expressionless face moved with emotion, making him look a lot younger than he first appeared to be, almost like a child in an adult body.

"Well Little One, it's time you woke up," Saeldur said in the silence, breaking across Tegalad's thoughts. "I'm sure you've worried your companions enough." Tegalad grinned again and turned to start running.

"Thanks Saeldur!" he called as he started to move. "I'll see you again someday!"

"That you will child," Saeldur murmured as Tegalad disappeared into the trees. "That you will."

**

* * *

**

What do you think? Let me know in a review. The more reviews I get the sooner I will update.

**Next time...Fangorn Forest and Rohan. Ideas appreciated!**


	7. To Rohan

**So sorry about the delay, uni all of a sudden dumped all these assignments on me. This one is longer than my other chapters so I hope that it makes up for the wait. Hopefully the next chapter won't be too far away. :P**

This chapter has different languages so here is the key. It may change in later chapters but it works for this one:

"Talk" elvish

"Talk" westron

_Talk_ thoughts

**

* * *

**

The Immortal Hero

Chapter 7

When Tegalad woke it was to the sounds of his companions packing their belongings for another trek. Aragorn was a fair distance away, studying the ground, while the others were in the process of putting their belongings away and eating breakfast at a furious pace. Shadow was sitting by Aragorn, but upon noticing Tegalad awake, bounded over and licked his face. Tegalad laughed and pushed the wolf's face away. He started to roll up his blanket and slid it into his bag, before pulling his shoes on and walking over to where his companions were still packing.

Aragorn returned and handed a chunk of bread to the elfling and a flask of water. Tegalad took the offered food with a sigh but ate it without making another sound. Aragorn started to talk to the others about what they would be doing that day, though Tegalad imagined it would be along the lines of run, walk, run some more, eat, continue running, walk a bit, more running before stopping for the night again.

Being left out of the conversation, even if it was only spoken another language because of Boromir and Gimli who were the more important members of the Fellowship, irked him and he was determined to learn the language.

"You ready Little One?" Aragorn asked as the group stood to leave. Tegalad, a chunk of bread still in his mouth, nodded and put his hand on Shadow's back. Aragorn smiled and started to move off at a jog. Tegalad swallowed quickly before starting to jog as well. He wanted to ask Aragorn about language lessons before he forgot or became sidetracked.

"Aragorn?" he asked carefully as he watched Shadow leap around ahead of them. Aragorn looked down at him, clearly waiting for him to continue.

"Can you teach me how to speak that other language?" he asked.

"Westron?" Aragorn asked. "I don't see why not. You getting tired of not understanding?"

"Yes," Tegalad muttered. "But also because I don't want to continue being a burden by relying on you to speak for me."

"You are not a burden on us," Aragorn said firmly. "But yes, I will teach you how to speak Weston."

Tegalad smiled gratefully but Aragorn could tell that the child still thought of himself as a burden.

"We'll start with simple things I think," Aragorn began. "Alright, this is the word for yes…"

Tegalad listened carefully and dutifully repeated what his teacher was explaining for him. Behind them, Legolas was explaining to the other two what Aragorn was doing and making sure that they all stuck together.

_Learning another language was hard,_ Tegalad thought as they stopped for lunch. Aragorn had taught him to say 'yes', 'no', 'good', 'bad' as well as some greetings that he could use when meeting someone new. He was going over the new words in his head as he ate something for lunch and Aragorn re-bandaged his hand after checking to make sure that it hadn't become infected.

For the rest of the afternoon Tegalad ran with Gimli at the back of the group. The dwarf was panting hard, obviously unused to such physical exercise. Tegalad himself was getting tired but had been rescued by Shadow when he tripped. It had been mid-afternoon when he lost his footing and fell forward, only to catch himself on Shadow who had moved to run in front of him. For the rest of that afternoon Tegalad rested on Shadow's back as they ran ahead of the four members of the Fellowship.

The run ahead aloud him to relax and forget about the mission they had put themselves on. There was no war, no battles, just Tegalad and Shadow with the wind rushing past them and pushing their hair back. The four runners could only smile as the wind brought the sound of childish laughter to them.

"It's good to see him so happy," Boromir said to Gimli.

"Aye," Gimli replied. "The child has far too much trouble in his life. I imagine that he's had little reason to be happy recently."

"We'll just have to give him a reason to be happy then," Boromir decided firmly. The dwarf looked up at his human companion and agreed with him. Despite the fact that the child was an elf, Tegalad had managed to worm his way into Gimli's heart.

By the time the sun was hovering on the horizon and the shadows had lengthened, the travelling group decided to stop. Shadow had started to run closer to the group as the sky began to darken and Tegalad slouched further over his neck. By the time they stopped completely Tegalad was half asleep and not willing to eat anything. Aragorn lifted the small child onto his lap and forcibly fed him, not stopping until he was satisfied that the child couldn't eat another morsel. Tegalad was completely asleep by the time he was laid down and covered in his blanket, Shadow pressed against his side.

* * *

The next two days followed the same routine as the first. In the morning Tegalad would learn Westron from Aragorn, in the early afternoon he would run with Boromir and Gimli, testing out what he had learnt and learning new words from the dwarf and man. In the late afternoon, when he was the most tired, Tegalad would rest on Shadow's back and run ahead of the group until it became too dark to keep running.

Aragorn kept monitoring his meals and Tegalad learnt to accept the assistance being given to him by the older man. Breakfast was a rushed meal of bread and water, something Tegalad was used to as it was what he had normally gotten from the Dursleys, and later from the Death Eaters. Lunch was more bread and water, plus some apples or berries the ranger had found whilst they were running. Dinner was some dried meat, more bread, and whatever else they could find.

Memories had started to return to Tegalad slowly and didn't have much impact on his day to day life. Meals at the Dursleys were among the memories he had gotten back, and memories of the food he'd eaten at school. There was still nothing personal, and Tegalad knew that most of his memories had been repressed and would return eventually, whether it be after a time or by some action of his companions.

It was on the third day, early afternoon that Shadow stopped between two hills. Tegalad noticed that the ground had been trampled on repeatedly and made the mud hard. A glint of green caught his eye and he slid off Shadow's back to look at it more closely. His four companions caught up with him and asked why he had stopped. He held up the jeweled leaf that had caught his eye.

"Dropped…stamped," he tried to explain in Westron. He used hand gestures and moved his foot in a stamping motion to make his words clearer. Aragorn nodded at him in approval.

"Not…leaves…fall," Legolas said but Tegalad could only understand a handful of the words. He knew they were referring to the Halflings though as every member of the Fellowship had received a cloak with the jeweled leaf as the clasp.

Aragorn motioned for Tegalad to get back on Shadow's back and they continued running. The elfling noticed that their speed had increased as well as a few smiles appearing on Boromir and Aragorn's faces. Tegalad looked down at the clasp he still had in his hand. He guessed that the others thought Merry and Pippin were still alive, but they hadn't seen the smudge of blood on the top of it. Merry and Pippin may have been alive, but they weren't unharmed.

* * *

The sun rose the next morning like it always did, but Tegalad felt instant unease at the sight. The sun sent out red rays, hitting the few clouds that drifted in the sky. Legolas said something to the others, and even if he couldn't understand the words, Tegalad shivered. He was running next to Boromir as Aragorn was too excited that day to teach him Westron. Boromir looked at him in concern but Tegalad shook his head at him.

"I'm fine," he reassured him. It was one of the sayings he was glad to have learnt as it was a reassurance that he couldn't give before.

They ran for a bit longer before Aragorn stopped and knelt to the ground. Tegalad had seen him doing that several times but hadn't asked about it. When the man stood he quickly gathered everyone around him and spoke in rapid Westron. Tegalad lost track and waited patiently for Aragorn, or Legolas, to talk to him.

"Tegalad, there is a large group of riders coming this way, I want you to stay by my side and keep your hood up," Aragorn explained as he pulled the child's hood up. "Don't speak and hopefully they'll think of you as a hobbit or a human child. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I trust you Aragorn," Tegalad murmured. He called Shadow to his side and quickly asked the wolf to run to the side and hide until he was called back. Shadow went reluctantly but he went. While the wolf ran off, the others pulled their cloaks over their heads a knelt on the ground. Tegalad crouched under Aragorn's arms and shivered as he felt the ground rumble under him.

When the horses started to leap over them he hid his face in Aragorn's chest so as to not see the dark shadows moving across them. Once they were gone Aragorn stood up, motioning for the others to do so as well. Tegalad glued himself to Aragorn's side and flinched as the ranger called out to the riders who had just passed them. His small size made him feel very vulnerable.

The riders turned around and surrounded the group, their spears pointing at them threateningly. Tegalad gulped at the sight of dark blood on some of the spears that hadn't been cleaned off completely. He pressed closer to Aragorn's side and peered up at the leader of the riders.

He and Aragorn started to speak, the other three joining in occasionally. Gimli's tone was one of scorn, and after the rider leader replied Legolas had his bow out and strung. The riders got more threatening and their spears came closer. Tegalad whimpered, a small sound he tried to muffle, and the leader of the riders turned to look at him in shock. Aragorn drew his attention again and as soon as the leader removed his helmet, the spears retreated.

The leader knelt down in front of Tegalad with a smile. Tegalad blinked at him and hid further behind Aragorn, his green eyes still watching the rider. The rider stood up again and whistled. Three horses walked forward and their reins were given to Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas. It was shortly after that that the riders left again.

Aragorn waited until they were gone from sight before pulling Tegalad into a hug. Tegalad tensed at the sudden movement before relaxing into the embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I forgot where I was. All I saw was that I was surrounded by _Them_ again. I couldn't help it. It hurt last time."

"Shhh," Aragorn said soothingly as he rubbed his back. "You don't have to apologise. But I promise you that I will do my best to keep you safe."

Tegalad looked up at him and nodded. A memory of being hugged by another man with dark hair stirred in his mind. A name was whispered to him and all the memories accompanying it.

_Sirius._

He was silent as Aragorn lifted him in the saddle and remained quiet as they moved off at a much faster pace to previously. Shadow appeared at their side as soon as they started moving and Tegalad smiled slightly at the wolf before focusing once more on the ground ahead of them. He lost himself in his memories as they continued onwards at a fast pace.

After a good half hour of travelling Tegalad became aware of a foul stench on the air. He scrunched up his nose in distaste and pulled his thoughts from his memories to focus on his surroundings. Ahead of them he could see a black mound of bodies. His stomach rebelled at the sight and he quickly looked away so that he wasn't sick. He remembered the aftermath of the final battle, bodies lying everywhere. There was no smell then, but the stench of burnt carcasses now more than made up for it.

Aragorn's grip tightened around him as they started to slow down. The ranger slid off the horse and Tegalad looked at him in alarm, his hands gripping the saddle in a white knuckled grip. He refused to look at the bodies, having seen more than enough death, and focused on the ranger.

"Stay on the horse Tegalad," he said. Tegalad nodded and looked towards the dark forest near them. It hadn't been in danger of catching alight but it was close enough that it was possible some of the Uruk-hai had escaped into it. Aragorn let out an animalistic cry of distress, causing Tegalad to return his focus to the group. Aragorn was on his knees, hands clenched on the ground while Gimli was brushing aside burnt limbs with his axe. Legolas was standing beside his horse while Boromir stood behind Aragorn, a comforting hand on his shoulder. Gimli held up a small belt he had discovered in the pile and held it up for all to see. Tegalad recognised it as a gift given to the hobbits by Lady Galadriel and that made him sad, until he realised that the belt hadn't been attached to a hobbit.

The horse he was sitting on shifted, causing Tegalad to lose his balance and slide half out of the saddle. He gasped as he fell, his grip not loosening on the pommel even as his legs became twisted. His shift in weight caused the horse discomfort and it pranced to the side, further dislodging Tegalad from his perch of safety. Shadow barked once to alert the four that something was wrong. Boromir ran over to rescue him when he noticed Tegalad's precarious situation.

"Thank-you," Tegalad managed to gasp out. Boromir smiled at him and set him on the ground. Tegalad maneuvered himself so that the man was between him and the burnt bodies and turned to look at the forest again. He could see Aragorn and Legolas out of the corner of his eye stare at some tracks on the ground and follow them. Boromir took Tegalad's hand and hurried after them, causing the elfling to jog to keep up. Shadow trotted at their side and the six of them stopped at the edge of the forest.

Tegalad placed a hand on Shadow's back as a feeling of forbidding swept over them. The forest clearly didn't want them to enter. Aragorn and Legolas left quickly to get their horses, Aragorn bringing Boromir's as well. Tegalad made a face at the thought of hopping back on the creature and moved closer to Shadow's side. Shadow, if possible, looked smugly up at the horse who, in reply, rolled its eyes. Tegalad swatted the wolf's head gently before yelping as the wolf ran behind him and maneuvered the elfling onto his back.

Chuckling, Aragorn led his horse forward into the forest. He motioned for Tegalad to come to his side and Shadow obeyed. Gimli walked forward until he was behind Shadow, leaving the other two to walk behind them, leading the last of their horses.

Tegalad allowed Shadow to lead him as he focused on the trees around them. He could hear the odd groan from the trees, feel the subtle shifting of the roots and even see the destruction of the undergrowth caused by orcs. He watched as Aragorn was able to see the tracks left behind by Merry and Pippin, and smiled when Gimli uttered various curses as he was tripped by the roots.

When the horses started to rebel against their riders, the two men and one elf were unable to keep a grip on the reins. The horses reared up and spun around, running as fast as they could out of the forest. Shadow moved out of the way of the horses and Tegalad watched in fear as his companions came close to being trampled on. Once the horses were out of sight Tegalad slid off Shadow's back and moved to stand beside Aragorn.

"What now?" he asked in Westron. Aragorn looked down at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We go on," he replied. Tegalad nodded in understanding and started to walk beside Gimli in the middle of the group. Shadow walked near him, obviously uncomfortable amongst such old trees.

Gimli moved away after several minutes of walking silently to study the base of a tree, or more specifically, the small bushes surrounding it. He licked his fingers before spitting on the ground in disgust. Aragorn went further forward, Legolas following closely. Tegalad looked up at Boromir in confusion but nevertheless, followed the others. He took enjoyment from jumping from rock to rock and racing against Boromir. The man let him win but Tegalad had never had anyone to play with him when he was younger and was making up for lost time.

Aragorn suddenly knelt down and muttered something about the tracks he was following. Legolas started speaking about the forest and the groans became more pronounced. Shadow pressed himself closely to the child's side and Boromir put a hand on his shoulder. Tegalad jumped when Gimli raised his axe threateningly. He darted forward and put a hand over Gimli's.

"No," he said firmly. "Trees not like."

Gimli frowned but lowered his weapon as instructed. They continued walking, Tegalad staying close to Gimli while keeping an eye on the others at the same time. After a short time Legolas froze, looked around, before darting forward past Aragorn, speaking the other's name as he did so.

"Aragorn, something's out there." The comment was in elvish and Tegalad understood what was being said clearly. He moved further forward with Gimli and Boromir to better hear the reply. Aragorn came close to the older elf.

"What do you see?" he whispered. The answer to that was in Westron and all Tegalad could make out was "White Wizard."

He looked around in alarm and his eyes widened as he spotted a cloaked figure standing not too far from them. His mouth opened in preparation to scream but was silenced as the figure held a finger to his lips in a clear indication of silence. He recognised the figure and his alarm changed to surprise, shock and delight.

Tegalad looked back to see what his companions were doing and was startled to see them preparing their weapons. He was lifted cleanly into the air as Aragorn spun around. The man had grabbed Tegalad's arm and pulled him back against him and then behind him, his sword coming out of its scabbard easily. The sudden movement had hurt but Tegalad was touched at the protective stance of the man now in front of him.

Pure white light blinded them all as their weapons were either rendered useless or were deflected. Aragorn staggered backwards, pushing Tegalad as he did so. Shadow started barking but was ignored as the group tried to see passed the light. The ethereal figure started to speak, Aragorn replied. Tegalad could only gather a few words of their conversation, mainly that they were talking about Merry and Pippin. He gathered from the conversation that they were safe. Aragorn demanded to know who the figure was and the light died.

Tegalad was alarmed when Aragorn sunk to the ground but was relieved to know that it was only shock. He smiled and waited patiently for the old man to explain where he had been, and what he had been through. When he was done Tegalad walked around Aragorn and stood in front of the old man,

"Good…see you Gandalf," he said hesitantly in Westron. "You…missed?"

He stammered his sentences, unsure of how to exactly word his greeting and to express how much the Istari had been missed.

"I missed you too Tegalad," Gandalf replied slowly and with a little surprise. "You look better."

Tegalad smiled happily and pulled the Istari over to the others. Aragorn stood up and clasped forearms with Gandalf. They spoke briefly before it was decided that they would leave the forest.

"Merry? Pippin?" Tegalad asked as they started to head back the way they'd come.

"They're safe," Aragorn told him as he lifted the child into his arms. "Gandalf has assured us that they're well looked after in this forest."

"Promise?" Tegalad asked seriously.

"I promise Little One," Aragorn said with a smile. "Now, we missed our lesson this morning didn't we?"

"You were busy."

"Maybe, but once we're on the road again we'll continue alright?"

Tegalad nodded with a smile and put his head on the man's shoulder. Gandalf led the way out of the forest, and the elfling knew that he had overheard their conversation. Tegalad decided that he liked the white colour of Gandalf's robes and resolved to ask the Istari about it at a later time when there wasn't such severity around them.

Once they reached the boundaries of the forest Gandalf whistled. Tegalad shook his head to remove the ringing in his ears and glared at the wizard. His expression clearly asked if the noise was necessary but no one answered. Legolas gasped as a pure white horse came galloping over the hills, the three runaway horses tailing it. Tegalad allowed himself to admire the animal as it came closer, it clearly was among the well-bred of its species.

Tegalad gave a long suffering sigh as Aragorn grabbed the reins of his horse with his free hand. The ranger smiled in amusement and easily lifted the child onto the front of the saddle.

"We'll be travelling for three days to get to Edoras," Aragorn explained as he pulled himself up behind him. "There has been much trouble and Gandalf wants us to help put a stop to it."

"Is that our new mission?" Tegalad asked as they started to move. "To help the people in Edoras?"

"King Théoden of Rohan is very sick at the moment, and once we've helped him we'll be given a new mission."

Tegalad nodded and looked back at Fangorn Forest. He hadn't seen Merry or Pippin and didn't know how badly hurt they'd been. He still had the jeweled leaf in his pocket, waiting to be returned to its owner. But Gandalf had said they were safe, and the old wizard wouldn't lie about something that serious. Shadow ran beside the group reveling in the ability to run as fast as he was able to without doubling back to allow the others to catch up. Tegalad soon dismissed his worries and was able to enjoy the fast-paced ride.

* * *

On the third day Tegalad raised his eyes to the horizon and was shocked to see a city rise from the ground as they came up and over another hill. A wall surrounded the city and at the top stood a large building.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf explained as he noticed Tegalad's awed expression. "There lies Théoden, King of Rohan…whose mind is overthrown."

Tegalad remembered something similar happening years ago, an event involving a diary and a girl with fire-like hair. Tegalad knew this girl was important to him but his blurred memories stopped him from knowing why.

"Possession?" Tegalad asked as they started to move forward at walking pace.

"Possibly," Gandalf replied with a nod. "We shall see when we get inside."

Tegalad nodded and leant back against Aragorn. The past three days had been spent on horseback so there was plenty of time for Tegalad to learn Westron without interruption. He could now understand most of what was being said to him but still had trouble stringing words together to make sense. Even the sentences he could speak well he spoke slowly so he wouldn't make mistakes. He had a great amount of fun talking to Gimli who had spent most of his time moaning about how dwarves were meant to have both feet on the ground, not being subjected to the rough handling of horses.

They reached the gates of Edoras with no opposition. Tegalad frowned at the security, but if what Gandalf had said about the King's mind was true then it was the work of the controller. He looked up at the Golden Hall and spotted a figure dressed in white. The girl, for her gender was clear even from such a distance, was very pretty and if it hadn't been from the wind rushing around her he would have though her to be a marble statue.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered as the group moved through the town. Tegalad made sure his hood was covering his ears again at Aragorn's insistence. Everyone started at them as they passed by and shrank back as Shadow moved close to them.

At the base of the Golden Hall they dismounted and handed over their horses to the stable hands. Tegalad pressed himself to Aragorn's side, almost invisible to others. Aragorn held him close as they walked up the steps. Gandalf was acting as a man of old age should, leaning heavily on his staff, his white robe covered by a drab grey travelling cloak.

At the top of the steps they were stopped as an armed guard of men barred their way into the room. The guard leader asked for them to remove their weapons, something they all did reluctantly. Tegalad stayed close to Aragorn's side, not moving even as the ranger unbuckled his weapon. Gimli grumbled softly as he handed over his axe while Legolas showed off just a bit as he pulled weapons from various places around his body, spinning the blades of the knives as if they were toys. One of the guards spotted Tegalad and asked if he could remove any weapons he had. Tegalad ignored the order, he wouldn't give up the dagger he had hidden in his boot. He doubted that the Fellowship knew that he had a weapon on his person.

"He's just a child, too little to handle a weapon," Gandalf said sternly. "He was found many leagues away and has become like a shadow to us. He won't cause any harm."

"I'll allow that," the guard said looking away from Tegalad. "But the animal cannot come into the Hall."

Tegalad gasped and rested a hand on Shadow's back. Gandalf argued some more but on this the guard wouldn't relent. Tegalad whispered in the wolf's ear that he was to guard their weapons while they were inside. Shadow whined but nevertheless remained outside. The guard then tried to take Gandalf's staff but the Istari smoothly side-stepped the request and then they were allowed to enter.

It was then Tegalad got his first view of the King of Rohan. As he walked between Aragorn and Boromir, the elfling felt pity for the King. The man looked old, far older than he should have. His white hair was wispy and surrounded his wrinkled old face like a lion's mane. His shaggy furs hid how thin he was, but Tegalad knew that the King was weak from hunger and as such was easily controlled by whoever held his mind.

At the King's side was another man, this one younger with oily black hair and yellow teeth. Tegalad was reminded of one who had promoted himself above his station. A place at the King's side gave him more power than he otherwise would have had and he used that power to further his own importance.

The oily man spoke with Gandalf, coming up to stand directly in front of the wizard. When Gandalf revealed that he still had his staff the oily man scurried off to the side before ordering an attack. Tegalad's eyes widened as fighters rushed forward to stop them. He rushed forward himself so that he was at Gandalf's side, leaving Boromir and Aragorn free to fight without him being in the way. He latched onto the wizard's grey cloak only until the fighting was over. Gandalf smile down at him as he went back to stand beside Aragorn.

The old King started to laugh and Tegalad felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise in unease. This was not the King. This was a powerful man who had taken the King's body as his host.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," the possessed man chuckled. Tegalad could only see Gandalf's back but he could imagine the concentrated expression on his face. He threw his cloak aside, revealing his stature as a White Wizard. The man on the thrown went rigid as if in pain.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf said firmly. His voice sent shivers down Tegalad's spine as the sheer power in the words washed over him. The man on the chair seemed to struggle against some unseen shield, unable to rise. A woman in white appeared in the Hall and tried to rush to the King. Aragorn darted forward to stop her and Tegalad followed quickly.

"Wait," Tegalad said softly as he put a small hand on her arm. She looked down at him in shock but nodded and focused intently on the drama unfolding before them.

The King was hunched over in his chair, his hands leaving small indentures in the arms of the throne from where he'd held them so tightly. His eyes lifted to Gandalf's and his voice changed. Tegalad knew that he was listening to the possessor speak.

"If I die, Théoden dies as well," he spat harshly. Tegalad shivered and leant back against Aragorn.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him," Gandalf replied as he raised his staff. Magic washed over the room as the power play between wizards continued. The King struggled to lean forward and Tegalad noticed that his eyes were clouded over.

"Rohan is mine!" he hissed. Gandalf pushed more magic through his staff.

"Be gone!" he ordered. Saruman made one last attempt to stay in control by throwing himself at the White Wizard. Gandalf hit him on the head with his staff and the King seemed to suddenly sag. Gandalf stood up, the danger having past. The girl in white rushed forward as the King fell forward. She pushed him back against the chair and knelt beside him.

Tegalad watched in amazement as the King started to de-age before their eyes. His hair lost its wispy look and coloured until it was blonde again with only a few grey hairs. His face de-wrinkled and his eyes cleared to a dark blue. He was looking at the girl in confusion and a slow understanding.

"I know your face," he whispered. "Éowyn."

The two of them smiled, Éowyn in relief and joy. Tegalad imagined that it had been some time since she was last recognised by the King. Aragorn tightened his grip on Tegalad's shoulder and smiled down at him. Tegalad retuned the smile and focused back on the scene before them. Théoden had by then turned his attention to the room. He stared at Gandalf in amazement.

While they talked Tegalad turned to look at the oily man who was held in Gimli's grasp. He was trying to escape before Théoden noticed him. The man turned his head, looking for an exit, and spotted Tegalad. Despite his hood still being up, Tegalad knew that the man would remember who he was. The man smirked. The unease Tegalad felt was unable to stay hidden as he shivered slightly. Aragorn tightened his grip and subtly nudged Tegalad out of the man's sight.

Théoden drew his sword and stared at it for a while before turning to face the oily man. Tegalad could hear the whimpers as everyone turned to look at him.

What happened next seemed strange to Tegalad. The man, Grima Wormtongue, was literally thrown from the Hall and down the steps. The King, now back to his former power, was full prepared to kill him and Tegalad could understand that. What he couldn't understand was that Aragorn had stopped him. Grima Wormtongue ran.

The city of Edoras all knelt in reverence to their King returning to them. Tegalad stood next to Boromir, unsure of how to act. He watched as the King asked for the whereabouts of his son before rushing back inside to where they had kept the body of Prince Théodred before burying it. Tegalad walked at Boromir's side as they followed the King.

"Why did Aragorn…stop King?" he asked curiously.

"Because by killing Wormtongue the King would be falling to his level. By sparing his life, the King shows that he is a better man than Grima Wormtongue could ever hope to be."

Tegalad nodded in understanding and waited patiently while his companions took back their weapons. Shadow was once again at his side and the wolf showed no sign of being forced to stay behind again.

The funeral for Prince Théodred took place that afternoon but Tegalad stayed behind with Shadow. He didn't think that his presence would make much sense, and he didn't want to watch another grieving parent. He had seen too many in his past, most through his visions but some in person. Instead, Boromir and Gimli teamed up to get him to eat a large lunch. Tegalad had seen the food put in front of him and tried to run. Boromir had caught him though and settled him on his knee, fully prepared to force feed him if necessary.

It was not long after the funeral that the others returned. Aragorn had chuckled at seeing Boromir holding Tegalad still so that he would eat. The elfling was only able to eat half of the mountain of food before him before he refused to eat another bite. Boromir allowed it reluctantly as he had seen first hand how little the elfling ate usually.

Gandalf returned with the King some time later, two children trailing behind them. Éowyn rushed forward to assist the children, both who looked starved and exhausted. Bowls of broth were placed in front of them and the two children practically fell on it. Tegalad watched silently, the little girl, in between eating and telling Éowyn what had happened to their village, was asking for her mother. The boy, clearly the older, sat close to his sister but spent most of his time eating as much as he could in the shortest amount of time possible.

Gandalf encouraged the King to make a decision regarding the upcoming war, with Aragorn and Boromir throwing their advice in as well. Tegalad kept his head down and played with Shadow silently. It was while Théoden was talking with the others that the small girl walked over to where Tegalad was sitting.

The elfling was sitting on his own, the others having moved closer to where the King was to discuss plans for evacuation, protection and travel routes. Shadow stayed by his side to keep him company and both had been shocked when the girl walked over.

She had finished her food and while her brother was half asleep, slouched over the table, she was curious as to who the small boy and his wolf were. She sat opposite him and smiled charmingly.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Freda, and that's my brother Éothain. Who are you?"

"Tegalad," the elfling replied warily. "This…Shadow."

"Do you want to play with me?" Freda asked hopefully. "Éothain's too tired to do so and I…I miss my mama."

"We play…with Shadow," Tegalad said slowly as he put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Your mama…she safe. You see again."

Freda smiled at him and nodded, brushing away a few tears that appeared in her eyes. Shadow stood up and wagged his tail. The three of them went outside after Tegalad told Éowyn where they were going. From there they played a game of tag and other children in Edoras soon joined in. Tegalad kept his ears hidden and allowed his hood to fall back. Many of the young children stared at him, as he possessed the beauty of the elves, and his green eyes were vibrant. It wasn't long after that when Aragorn came looking for him.

"Tegalad, come and say goodbye to Gandalf," the ranger ordered. Tegalad looked up in alarm and ran from the game.

"Where he going?" Tegalad asked.

"He's going to get help," Aragorn replied. "You remember the riders we met? He's going to bring them back."

"I come," Tegalad promised and went to say goodbye to Freda and the others. Shadow decided to stay with the children as they were having much fun, especially after the dark times that had plagued Edoras recently.

Tegalad followed Aragorn to the stables where the others were waiting for them. Gandalf was standing beside his white horse waiting for them. Tegalad didn't move from Aragorn's side but he did smile at the Istari.

"Wish you luck," he said simply.

"And you," Gandalf replied. "Be very careful Tegalad, danger grows day by day. Be safe."

"I will," Tegalad said firmly. Gandalf mounted his horse and focused on the companions now shorter than him. He focused on Aragorn and lifted his spear. Tegalad thought he looked very powerful sitting astride a white horse in his white robes.

"Look to my coming," he ordered firmly. "At first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

They all murmured that they would and Gandalf dashed past them, his robes flying behind him majestically. Tegalad looked up at Aragorn.

"What we do now?" he asked.

"We head to Helms Deep," Aragorn said as he led them out of the stables. "Everyone will start packing soon and as the sun rises tomorrow we head out. Stay close to us and you'll be safe."

Tegalad nodded his understanding. He looked to where the children had just stopped playing and welcomed Shadow back to his side with a gentle pat. Boromir took his hand and led him to where they were staying for the night.

"Come, I have something for you," the man said. "I have a feeling you may need it."

Tegalad agreed to follow the man and sat up on one of the beds patiently. Boromir went to his bag and started rummaging around in it. He pulled out a small bundle and unwrapped the cloth from it. He gave it to Tegalad who stared at the wooden horn in amazement.

"As you know my horn was destroyed by the Uruk-hai," Boromir began. "I threw it over the side of the waterfall, I regret it now but at the time I had no more use for it. So when we stopped at night, while I was on watch, I started to make another one. It is simple and primitive, but it makes a sound. I want you to have it."

Tegalad stared at the horn and then the man in awe.

"Will you need horn?" he asked.

"I can make another one," Boromir said dismissively. "But I want you to wear this tomorrow. I have a feeling that you and Shadow will run along by yourselves as you have done with us. Use the horn if you get into trouble, it'll ease my worries of you."

Tegalad grinned and lifted the horn to his lips. The sound of the horn was similar to the call of an owl and the smile that came to his face in response to it gave Boromir a reason to smile back at him. The elfling slung the horn over his head so that wooden instrument could hang across his waist, much like how Boromir had worn his own Horn of Gondor.

"Run along Little One," Boromir said with a laugh. "Go and play for a while. But make sure you're in the Hall for dinner!"

The last part had been shouted as Tegalad had run while he could. The only reply Boromir got was a wave of acknowledgement, otherwise the elfling was gone. The man laughed and left at a slower pace. He knew that it was only a matter of time before that child gave him grey hair from his ability to find trouble…but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I've given Tegalad friends in this one, friends who aren't adults. Should I continue doing this or wait until later on in the story to do so? Review please! :)**


	8. Evacuation

**I have just returned from a holiday and am pleased to announce that the next few chapters have been written but still need to be edited. They will be uploaded within the next few days. I have decided to shorten some of my chapters content wise. While I was re-reading this section in TLE I concluded that I was putting way too much into each chapter. So that has changed in this one. There will be some short chapters and some long chapters.**

**

* * *

**

Key

"Blah" elvish

"Blah" westron

_Blah_ thoughts, writing

**Warnings**

Death (I'm sorry)

**

* * *

**

The Immortal Hero

Chapter 8

Tegalad sat in front of Aragorn as the population of Edoras travelled across the lands of Rohan. At first he had thought that no one would be ready to leave that morning but was proved wrong as when the sun rose everyone was ready to leave. The children thought it was an adventure and their laughter could be heard at the front of the column. Tegalad wanted to join them but it was deemed safer for him to be with the men.

He longed to be able to Fire Jump back to Lothlorien, just to see how everyone was, but knew that it would only tire him out as the distance was too far and he hadn't practice his control since arriving at the waterfall. Overall, he was lonely and wanted to do something fun. Aragorn was talking with the King while Boromir was riding beside Legolas and Gimli, talking about battle tactics and speculating on what Saruman would throw at them.

There was a startled cry from further back in the column and Tegalad turned to look at them. He followed their gazes to the sky and felt his face stretch into a broad grin. Shadow barked a welcoming, having also spotted what Tegalad had seen before him. Tegalad held out his arm as the white bird landed on his arm.

"Hello Hedwig," he said in elvish. "I missed you."

Hedwig tucked her head under his chin and raised her wings to give him a hug. Tegalad laughed and hugged her back, relieved at seeing one of his first friends again.

"How are the elves?" he asked as she pulled back. "How's Haldir and Vanya?"

Hedwig hooted happily, telling the elfling that all was well. She lifted her foot up and Tegalad spotted the letter tied to it. He gently untied it before reaching back behind Aragorn for a water flask. Aragorn gripped his waist to prevent him from falling and asked him what he was doing. Tegalad just held out the water flask for him to see as well as some bread he had felt.

He put the letter in his pocket and balanced the bread on his leg before opening the flask and tipping some of the water into his hands. He repeated the action several times for Hedwig to drink her fill and then broke up the bread into little pieces for her to eat. Hedwig made herself comfortable on his knee where she could talk to Shadow as well as keep an eye on her master. Tegalad handed to letter to Aragorn and asked him to read it to him.

"'_Dearest Tegalad',_ must be Vanya writing," Aragorn started, holding the letter in front of him for both of them to read it. "'_We hope you are well and found the Fellowship with little difficulty. Lady Galadriel said you did but I just wanted to make sure all the same. Hedwig is a common sight in Lothlorien and no elf can pass her without speaking with her or giving her a treat. Haldir spoils her and she adores him.'_ Imagine that, Haldir does have a soft side." Tegalad glared up at Aragorn and the ranger quickly continued reading.

"'_I hope Shadow is enjoying himself much more than he was within our forest as he seems to be a more active animal than what we usually see here. Haldir asked me to pass on that he'd see you soon to make sure that you were being taken care of. Don't glare Little One, I know Lady Galadriel is checking up on you regularly.'_" Tegalad glared at the paper before smiling with a shake of his head. Aragorn continued. "'_Also, there is something I need to tell you, but I supposed Haldir can pass it on. You make sure you behave and send me a reply after you've seen Haldir. Until next time Little One, Vanya and Haldir.'_ Haldir's coming is he?" Aragorn mused after he finished reading. "Wonder when?"

Tegalad shrugged his shoulders and petted Hedwig's feathers. The owl had finished her bread and was hooting at Shadow. The wolf was looking up at the owl avidly as if Hedwig were telling a story. Tegalad marveled at the communication powers between animals and wondered what was being said. After Hedwig was finished it seemed like Shadow was taking his turn to tell his story if the growls, barks and whining were anything to go by. The horses around them moved restlessly but otherwise didn't allow the presence of a wolf to upset them too much.

"So Hedwig's going to stay with us for a while," Aragorn said as he returned the letter to Tegalad. "You keep that letter in your pocket for now and I'll pack it away when we stop for lunch."

Tegalad replied that he understood and the ranger went back to talking with the King. He didn't pay much attention to their conversation until he heard his name mentioned.

"So how did Tegalad learn elvish? I assume that is the language he was speaking to the owl," Théoden asked curiously.

"It was the only language he knew," Aragorn replied. "We've recently started teaching him Westron and he has picked up on the language fairly quickly."

"His parents?" Théoden asked. Aragorn looked down at the elfling who ignored his gaze and focused on Hedwig.

"He told us that his parents died long ago," the ranger said softly. "I don't think he remembers them."

"But who did he live with?" Théoden asked in concern. "Surely his parents would have made sure he was looked after if anything were to happed to them. It was my sister's wish that her children would be looked after by me if anything were to happen to her. Eomer and Éowyn have had a home with me for many years now, they are like my own children."

Aragorn hesitated in answering, not sure of the answer himself. Tegalad looked up from where he was staring at Hedwig and faced the King with an emotionless gaze.

"I not know parents," he said quietly. "They murd…killed? when I small. No other to go to. Bad man made lots of pain."

Théoden looked shocked and Tegalad started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. He looked up at Aragorn and asked in elvish if he could ride Shadow up front. Aragorn was clearly reluctant but lowered the elfling to the ground where he dropped onto Shadow's back. Hedwig settled onto his shoulder as they moved away from the group.

_Why'd I have to tell him that?_ Tegalad berated himself as Shadow maintained a steady run at the front of the group. _They didn't need to know that. Stupid Tegalad, stupid, stupid, stupid._

He remained at the front of the group for the rest of the day, only returning to eat lunch and even then it was away from the King. His appetite was almost non-existent and no amount of persuasion would make him eat any more. Aragorn told the others what Tegalad had revealed before disappearing the first time, and they watched as the small figure ran ahead of them at Shadow's side, Hedwig flying above them.

Tegalad settled down to sleep that night snuggled next to Shadow with Hedwig resting near his head. He didn't eat dinner and refused the company of anyone aside from his animal companions. He wanted to go further down the column where Freda and her brother were, but didn't think that he'd be allowed to. He wanted friends of his own, closer to his own age.

Feeling sad and lonely, Tegalad fell asleep.

* * *

Tegalad woke in the Dream Forest again. He smiled softly and stood up. He hoped Faelwen would be nearby and started to walk straight ahead. The scenery was beautiful and the natural sounds of birds singing filled the peaceful silence. No war would ever reach as far as the Dream Forest.

"Why so sad Little One?"

Tegalad spun around and spotted Lady Faelwen strolling towards him, her expression concerned. Tegalad rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her middle. He didn't cry, he hadn't cried since the day he'd woken from his nightmare in Aragorn's arms. Instead he just let the comforting presence of the elven lady sooth his troubled mind.

"Little One, you have forgotten who you are," Faelwen said after a while. Tegalad looked up at her in confusion.

"I know who I am," he said softly. "I'm Tegalad."

"And who is Tegalad?" Faelwen asked softly. "You have had a hard life, I can understand that. But you weren't always Tegalad. You have a part to play yet and you need to remember who you were, who you still are."

"But I'm happy like this," Tegalad whined.

"Are you? To me you look a little lost. You are a child, yes, act like a child when you can. But you are also a warrior. You can inspire hope in others where there was none before. Your gifts, your magic, will protect you but you shouldn't ignore it. You need to remember who you are."

Tegalad looked up at her hesitantly. His green eyes clouded over as he tried to remember but the name eluded him. He started to become distressed and Faelwen pulled him to the ground as she sat, maneuvering him into her lap.

"Don't think so hard," she told him. "Try and remember your parents first."

"My…parents," Tegalad repeated and closed his eyes. "My father was a troublemaker, I looked like him. My mother had red hair and was very beautiful. I have her eyes. Their names…their names were…James and…and Lily. James and Lily. And I'm…I'm…Harry. I'm Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. I killed Voldemort. I'm a murderer."

"No!" Faelwen said firmly. "Whatever it is you are, what you will become, you are _not_ a murderer."

"I killed him," Harry whispered.

"You saved many lives."

"My friends were killed. I wasn't quick enough."

"I wasn't going to tell you this now, but I can see that you need to hear it," Faelwen said as she lifted the elfling's head so she could look into his eyes. "Not all of your friends were killed that day."

Tegalad looked at her in surprise. His green eyes were wide and his hands gripped her wrists desperately. She continued after a minute of searching his face.

"When I brought you here I had to heal you and some of that healing transferred to those who were injured and healed them, even if they had been killed moments previously. The only ones who weren't saved were those that had nothing to heal."

"You mean-?"

"Those who were killed by the Killing Curse still remain dead," Faelwen looked sad as she spoke. "There was nothing to be healed so they were passed over."

Tegalad looked both happy and sad at the same time. He knew that most of his friends had been killed through various methods of painful death and only very few had been killed instantly. Ginny being one of them.

"So Ginny's really dead then?" he asked sadly. Faelwen nodded and allowed his head to drop.

"Do not push your friends away," Faelwen said after a moment of silence. "You need them more than you know."

"What if they die too?" Tegalad asked sadly. "I don't think I could deal with that."

"Death is a part of life Little One," the elf woman said with a smile. "But if you remember them, they will never leave you. Now, you need to wake up, train your gifts. Battle grows nearer and you need to be prepared for it."

"I will be," Tegalad said firmly. He pulled himself free of Faelwen's grasp and turned to walk away. "I will be ready."

Faelwen watched as he disappeared, a soft smile on her face.

"I know you will," she breathed.

* * *

Tegalad woke early the next morning, before the sun rose. Hedwig was still snoozing but Shadow was awake and staring at the small boy. Tegalad sat up and wrapped the wolf in a hug. He was relieved to know that he succeeded in his mission of saving his friends, even if he hadn't been able to save Ginny. He hoped that one day he'd be able to see them all again but he didn't hold his breath for any time soon.

"Come Shadow, let's go sit with night guards," Tegalad whispered in the wolf's ear. He lifted Hedwig gently, causing her to wake up, but settled again when she saw who had lifted her. Shadow padded after the elfling as they moved away from the column. Tegalad wanted to practice his elemental control and he could only do that if he wasn't moving. He was determined to work on his air element control at night and his fire element control in the afternoon away from the column.

He didn't recognise the night guard and sat some distance away so that he could see the guard if he moved, but couldn't be seen himself unless someone deliberately looked at him. He estimated that there was still a good two hours before the column started to wake up and another half hour after that until they were ready to go.

To start off he fell into a meditative trance he had been taught briefly in the weeks leading up to his capture and he improved during the small amount of time he was left alone in his cell. The comforting feel of his magic filled him and he focused on pulling our his air element. Once he was in control he opened his eyes. The sky had lightened considerably and some of the early risers had started to stir. Tegalad ignored them and directed his element to the leaves scattering the ground in front of him. A gentle breeze brushed the leaves into the air and twirled them around to make a small wind cone.

He was only able to remain in control for ten seconds before he had to release the energy and he slumped backwards onto Shadow tiredly. Hedwig leapt onto his knee and stared up at him with concern in her eyes. Tegalad wearily lifted his hand to rest it on her back and smiled at her.

"I'm alright," he said reassuringly. "Haven't done that for a while. Should do it again tonight. Maybe I'll skip working on fire this afternoon."

Shadow and Hedwig both nodded their agreement with him. Tegalad smiled again and looked around at the movement from the camp. The night guard near him was moving back to the camp to help out in the pack up effort. Tegalad watched as several men rushed around the camp, obviously searching for something. He made no effort to come out of his hiding spot and watched with a blank face.

He couldn't allow anyone else to be hurt because of him. If it hadn't been for him Aragorn and the others wouldn't need to always watch out for him and they'd be able to pay attention to their mission, whatever it was at the moment. It was time he started to act more like himself and less like a child. How he looked shouldn't influence his behaviour anymore.

"Tegalad! Tegalad where are you?!"

Tegalad focused on the cry and saw Boromir desperately looking around. The elfling sighed in distress, even now people were focusing on him and not what they were supposed to be doing. He jumped as someone settled down next to him. Looking at his new companion he silently berated himself for allowing someone to sneak up on him.

"You know lad, you worried everyone when you did your disappearing act this morning," Gimli said as he rubbed Shadow's ears. "I don't know why you did it but running away never solved anything."

"You be safe without me," Tegalad replied quietly, still watching Boromir scurry around.

"Maybe," Gimli stated. Tegalad spun around to stare at the dwarf. "But I've been with the Fellowship for around two months before we met you and I've never seen Aragorn or Boromir acting like they are now. Sure, they care for the others, but they were always strictly professional. It's good to see them happy like they are with you."

Tegalad looked at the dwarf in disbelief. He didn't see how anyone could be happy looking after him, the Dursleys were proof of that.

"I also know that Legolas is doing his very best not to smother you," Gimli continued, ignoring the stare. "I asked him about it once and he said that there was much pain in you. Elves are good with feelings you know? Even now there's something about you that 'screams at him'…his words, not mine. I think it's just that you've faced much in your life and he can't understand it. In time he'll be as affectionate as Aragorn and Boromir."

"It more safe if they not…like me," Tegalad said sadly as he looked at the campsite. "Bad things happen if people like me."

"I don't know what will convince you otherwise but I'll tell you this," Gimli said as gently pulled the elfling's face around so they could look at each other. "If it hadn't been for you, chances are that Frodo would've died in the Mines and Boromir by the waterfall. You're a positive influence for us and we'll all be very sad if something were to happen to you."

Tegalad nodded as much as he was able to, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Gimli released his chin and Tegalad blinked to rid his eyes of tears. The dwarf handed over a piece of bread and the elfling reluctantly ate it. He was a little hungry from the day before having eaten so little, but not hungry enough to eat a full meal yet. Once he was done Gimli stood up and held out his hand.

"We're leaving now, maybe we should let them know that you're still with us."

Tegalad nodded with a sigh and grabbed Gimli's held out hand. The two of them walked back to the main group, Shadow by their side and Hedwig on Tegalad's shoulder. Tegalad himself was slightly hidden behind Gimli, his hand still in the dwarf's grasp. Gimli called out to the others to stop searching and the three other present members of the Fellowship appeared as if out of thin air. Tegalad focused on the ground, his body tense. Gimli's grip tightened as if he had sensed Tegalad's renewed desire to bolt.

"We're heading out now," Gimli said as he pulled Tegalad to the side of him. "Why don't you and Shadow run out the front with the scouts? Keep your horn on you and come back when we stop for lunch, alright?"

Tegalad nodded seriously and the second the dwarf released his hand he was gone. He knew that Gimli was going to relay their conversation with the others but he couldn't find himself to care. Hedwig flew up into the air as Tegalad jumped onto Shadow's back and followed them as they ran towards open ground. They waited a fair distance away as the column slowly became mobile and moved off at a slow pace, careful to stay within sight but far away enough so as to not be bothered.

He was silent all through lunch, eating half of what he was given and staring off into the distance, his mind miles away. He was tired from his exercises earlier and for the rest of the afternoon drifted in and out of sleep on Shadow's back. That night he ate dinner before moving off to the side to practice his element control away from prying eyes. Once he was done he curled up on the ground and fell into a deep sleep.

Legolas found him not long after that and tucked a blanket around his slim frame and brushed his black hair off his forehead. The elf sat there for a while, merely watching the child sleep, before moving back to the main group.

The next morning, before sunrise, Tegalad awoke to do it all again.

His control started to last longer and he started to practice during the day as he and Shadow raced ahead of the column. He bonded with his animal companions and couldn't help but get the feeling that they were preparing for something. At lunch and dinner they would encourage him to sit with the Fellowship and at night they cuddled close to him. Their behaviour worried Tegalad and he had taken to cuddling them at odd moments throughout the day.

On the third day, just after their lunch break, Tegalad and Shadow ran further than where the column could see. Hedwig circled above them comfortingly, watching the land and alerting the others to where he was. The elfling was running beside the wolf, using the air around him to boost him along and laughing as Shadow tried to leap high into the air. He was unconcerned for the most part until Hedwig dove with a screech. Shadow immediately stopped running and growled. Tegalad continued to run forward but stopped in concern and ran back again.

"What's wrong?" he asked. There was no trace of laughter on his face now. Shadow whined and gestured to his back in a clear indication to get on. Tegalad moved closer and was about to slide onto the wolf's back when an eerie howl split the silence. Tegalad spun around and gulped at the sight of orcs appearing on the top of the hill, mounted on some kind of wolfish creature.

He turned back to Shadow and got on his back, trusting the wolf to get them out of there. He pulled his horn up to his lips and blew into it urgently. The haunting sound echoed across the hills and Tegalad released the note before taking a deep breath and blowing again.

It was as they breached the top of the next hill that Tegalad saw Legolas. Hedwig flew to where he was standing, bow out and ready to fire, to alert the elf who was coming towards them. Tegalad looked up at the elf, his horn still ready at his lips. Legolas released the arrow in his bow and it swished passed Tegalad, hitting a gaining orc behind them. Tegalad looked back at their enemies and gulped at how close they were.

There was a sudden pause in the air before Tegalad went flying forward over Shadow's head to land painfully hard on the ground. The air left his lungs in a loud gasp as he rolled down the hill. Shadow let loose a pain-filled howl that sent shivers down Tegalad's spine and the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. The elfling looked up to where his wolf companion was and gasped in despair.

Shadow was lying on the ground where he had fallen, his front leg bent in the wrong direction. Beyond the wolf was the approaching orcs, their weapons displayed and all looking at Tegalad in blood-thirsty anticipation. Tegalad didn't even think as he Fire Jumped to Shadow's side, grabbing the wolf, and Fire Jumping away again. He Jumped under an overhanging rock he had seen just that morning, not having the energy to go any further, and gently petted Shadow's fur.

The wolf was whining softly, pain obvious in his eyes. Tegalad stared at Shadow's front leg and bit his lip. Eyes filled with tears, the elfling knew that his beloved friend would never be able to walk on that leg again. A shard of bone had pierced through muscle and skin when the bone had snapped, it caused both wolf and elfling a great deal of pain, one physical and the other emotional.

The sound of footsteps approaching behind them caused Tegalad to spin around, only to come face-to-face with a grinning orc and a bloodied sword. Tegalad, blinded by tears, rushed at the orc, his sword appearing in his hand in a rush of flame. The orc was shocked at the sudden appearance of the weapon and was unable to defend itself against such a smaller foe. Tegalad pushed the orc away with a wave of his hand, the air becoming almost solid as the orc was sent flying. Tegalad looked at his bloodied sword and back at Shadow.

The wolf was trying to stand on his three good legs but wasn't succeeding too well. Tegalad rushed forward and braced the wolf was his shoulder.

"You should be resting," Tegalad whispered in a voice that broke. "You can't walk on that leg."

Shadow looked up at him with pain-clouded eyes and gestured to the scenery behind them. Tegalad turned around and stared at the battle taking place in front of them. A rush of four orcs were moving towards them having seen their companion fly off and feeling the need to investigate it. No one else had noticed them and Tegalad knew he was on his own. He blew on his horn again to attract the attention of the Fellowship, saw Boromir whip around in horror, and focused on the oncoming enemies.

As they came within striking distance Tegalad rushed forward and plunged his sword into one orc while setting another one of fire with a flick of his eyelids. Shadow leapt forward painfully to tackle the third orc but neither had seen the forth one move. Deeming the wolf as the most threatening target, the forth orc had waited until the wolf was occupied before bringing its weapon down on the wolf's back. Shadow howled in pain and Tegalad screamed out his own denial.

A gust of solid wind blew the forth orc away, breaking its neck as it landed on its head, while the second orc who still had Tegalad's sword in its stomach, screamed as the blade became smoldering hot and another gust of hot air sent it spiraling away where it was attacked by Boromir who had come to help. The orc Shadow had mauled was still alive but unable to move far, Boromir finished it off when he arrived.

While the man did that Tegalad had thrown himself towards Shadow and cradled the dying wolf's head on his lap. He babbled in elvish, unaware of what he was saying and blinded by the tears that coursed down his cheeks. Hedwig appeared again and settled on his shoulder, cooing sadly and hooting at the wolf. Tegalad looked into the wolf's eyes, pleading for him not to die.

_Death is a part of life Little One. Your Shadow, if he were to die, would always be with you, just like your Hedwig would if she were to die. One of fire and one of air._

"I don't want you to die Shadow," Tegalad whispered.

_Death is a part of life Little One._

Tegalad started to cry earnestly and pressed his head against Shadow's. Hedwig settled onto the ground next to him and bowed her head. Boromir stood nearby, defending them but reluctant to interrupt Tegalad's farewell.

_Your Shadow, if he were to die, would always be with you._

"Stay with me Shadow, please, stay with me."

Legolas appeared at Boromir's side and his expression dropped as he heard what Tegalad was whispering. He stood at Boromir's side and waited patiently for when the elfling would really need the comfort they offered.

_One of fire._

Shadow pressed his nose against Tegalad's face, his eyes pleading with the elfling. The blood from the wound across his back was still spilling blood in a steady flow and there wasn't much longer for him to live. His eyes became like smoldering embers, his coat the colour of hot coals. Tegalad stared into the eyes of his companion, watching the life flow out of them at a steady rate. When his eyes became blank and lifeless Tegalad went quiet.

_One of fire._

Remembering the words from Lady Faelwen long ago Tegalad leant back and concentrated on his fire element and cremated his wolf friend. He imagined that Shadow's spirit rose with the flames, to become one with the element, but he put it aside as a hopeful wish.

A gentle hand on his shoulder caused him to look up emotionlessly into Legolas' eyes. The elf looked unnerved and had tears in his eyes. Seeing that there would be no response from Tegalad he bent down and easily lifted Tegalad off the ground. Tegalad wrapped his legs around the elf's waist and arms around his neck, but other than that there was no movement. Hedwig lifted into the air gracefully and landed on Boromir's shoulder. The group easily moved away from the overhanging and towards the rest of the riders from Edoras.

It was as they were riding off that Tegalad roused himself enough to notice that there was a member of their group missing. His head moved slowly as he looked at each face nearby before looking at Legolas, Boromir and Gimli. Their faces were sad, and it wasn't because of Shadow. Tegalad felt as if the ground beneath him had disappeared as he realised what their expressions meant. Aragorn was dead.

_Death is a part of life Little One._

And Tegalad had never realised how much he hated that sentiment.

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry! Don't hate me! I had to do it. It was his time!

**Leave me your reviews but don't just write "NOOOOOO". I had someone do that last time. Leave some advice for future chapters and if anyone can guess what Vanya needs to tell Tegalad then I'll mention them in the next chapter.**

**Be nice!**


	9. Battle of Helms Deep

**This is a short chapter. I won't say who got their guesses right, I'll do that in the next chapter where it is relevant. Anyway...on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Key:

"Blah" westron

"Blah" elvish

_Blah_ thoughts

**

* * *

**

The Immortal Hero

Chapter 9

Tegalad sat as far away from life as he could. He had arrived at Helms Deep cradled by Legolas a few hours earlier and left alone in a bed roll. That had been successful until he was left alone and he Fire Jumped to the tallest tower he had seen and remained hidden. If people were looking for him, he was unaware of it.

He had discovered that the tower he sat on was attached to a giant horn that ended in the gorge one hundred metres below him. It provided a great view of the land and anyone who came close could be seen with plenty of time to be identified. The fields were brown and muddied, a field useless for planting and only good for fighting on.

Hedwig watched over him, providing him with comfort he was unwilling to ask for despite how much he needed it. Men had passed by underneath his hideaway, no one looking up. There was an extra metre of rock above the mouth-piece of the horn he had climbed to stay hidden and then a roof to keep the rain away and the small gap dry.

Tegalad lay on his side, completely still with his eyes wide open, staring at nothing and just replaying Shadow's death in his mind over and over and over again. Hedwig was concerned but knew that the only human who would be able to offer Tegalad comfort was gone. The elfling hadn't spoken a word or made a sound since sitting beside Shadow's body. His skin was sickly pale and he was shivering as the cold of night descended upon Helms Deep.

The sun sunk below the horizon slowly, its warmth clinging to the land as it disappeared. Tegalad didn't feel the cold as the sun disappeared becaause hot air had surrounded him to ward off the chill, yet still he shivered from shock.

He didn't move the entire night, the air itself keeping him alive. Hedwig stayed by his side, a silent sentinel and a comforting presence. The two remained on top of the horn until the sky started to lighten and sounds of movement increased beneath them. Tegalad focused his eyes on the horizon, squinting slightly as the morning rays of the sun hit his sensitive eyes. He uncurled with a moan as he moved muscles he hadn't moved in twelve hours. Hedwig shifted her wings and hobbled forward so she could perch on his arm and nuzzle his chin.

Tegalad didn't smile at her but he did rest his other hand on her head in acceptance of her comfort. He crawled forward awkwardly to peer across the horizon. He was hungry as he hadn't eaten since lunch the day before, nor had he slept for more than ten minutes at a stretch. He had black bags under his eyes indicating his lack of rest and his green eyes were dull and lifeless.

Figuring that he could get something to eat, as small as it probably would be, Tegalad slid out of his hiding spot and dropped onto the rocks below. He crouched on all fours before slowly making his way down unseen to where the provisions were kept. He hid several times as guards walked passed him and once he held his breath as he saw Boromir walking around the upper levels. He wasn't seen once and was able to acquire some pieces of bread he would eat after he Fire Jumped back to the Horn Tower.

His clothes were torn and dirty with blood, dirt and ashes from the fight the day before, but he didn't notice. He had a few small cuts from the fight he had realised he had, or when he had gotten them. Tegalad stared at them without much interest, running his fingers lightly over the scars and staring into the distance.

The sun rose higher, shadows grew smaller, and Tegalad remained alone. He had no idea of the panic he had created with his disappearance, nor the amount of people who were still looking for him. As time past and he wasn't found the members of the Fellowship began to despair. To lose him so soon after losing both Shadow and Aragorn was a blow to their hearts.

Gimli had searched the caves numerous times, walking up and down passageways, looking under every rock and in every alcove. He had no luck. Boromir walked through the living areas of Helms Deep. In every room, under every bed and in every cupboard he looked but there was no trace of the child. Legolas walked the fields and up on the battlements. There were no tracks he could follow to lead him to where their little charge was. King Théoden even had his guards out looking for the child. He had seen how lost Tegalad had looked as they rode back to Helms Deep and his paternal instincts were screaming at him to find him.

By midday there could be seen a lot of disheartened faces.

It was also around midday that a guard announced the presence of an oncoming rider. Soldiers lined up along the battlements, weapons ready, but it was with joy that they lowered their weapons and opened the gates to allow the rider to enter. People gathered around the rider and word was quickly spread that Lord Aragorn had returned from the dead.

While Aragorn was taken to see the King, Tegalad climbed down from his hideaway. He had seen the rider approach and the wind had brought the rumors up to him. He slipped into the shadows and moved stealthily down again, Hedwig on his shoulder. At the bottom of the steps he sent her to sit on the battlements and wait for him while he went to hide in the shadows outside of the King's counsel room.

There was only one door into the counsel room, and it was shut at the moment but it was only a matter of time until it opened and whoever was inside would exit. He settled down, invisible to those just passing by, and stared relentlessly at the door. His stare was so focused that he was startled when the doors actually opened and five people exited.

The King walked in front of the other four, though a man Tegalad was sure was dead was just slightly behind him. Boromir, Legolas and Gimli were just behind them, but Boromir was looking around hopefully and a little desperately. It was as he looked up at the battlements that he gasped, drawing the attention of the others.

"What is it?" Gimli asked following the other's gaze. He gasped himself. "Is that Hedwig?"

"My God," Théoden breathed having spotted the owl. "He could still be here."

"What?" the Man-Who-Should-Be-Dead asked. He looked up at Hedwig. "Where's Tegalad? Shouldn't he be with one of you?"

"Tegalad pulled a disappearing act yesterday after we arrived," Legolas explained.

"Why? Because of me?"

"Partially," Gimli said as he rubbed his head. "Tegalad and Shadow were ahead of the group yesterday and didn't notice the scout. They ran into the main body. Shadow broke his leg I think, Legolas saw it. Tegalad did his disappearing thing with the flames and we didn't know where he went."

"He ended up under a rock overhanging, a couple of metres from where you went over the cliff," Boromir continued. "He fought back against the orcs that spotted him and it was only as he blew on his horn that I noticed where he was…surrounded by four orcs. I didn't get there in time but I remember his scream as one orc struck Shadow. Shadow died not that long after."

"Oh my…" Aragorn, for it couldn't be anyone else, breathed. "Do we know where he could be?"

"We know where he's not," Théoden explained. "We've been searching for him all night and all of this morning. There's been no sign of him. It's only just now that we've even seen Hedwig."

Aragorn lifted his arm for Hedwig to land and after a moment the bird lifted up off her perch to glide down towards where the group had stopped walking. Except that she didn't land on Aragorn's arm, she landed on Tegalad's. The group turned around to follow the owl's path and were silent as they saw Tegalad step out of the shadows, Hedwig perched on his arm.

The elfling had his hood down, showing everyone how well he was coping with Shadow, and Aragorn's, death...badly. His face was expressionless as he stared at the four members of the Fellowship and the King, but when he reached Aragorn's face, a flicker of emotion could be seen. Aragorn walked forward a few steps before he sunk to the ground, his arms slightly open. Tegalad looked at Hedwig briefly and the owl flew up into the sky. As she moved, Tegalad rushed forward and fell into Aragorn's open arms.

Aragorn lifted him off the ground easily, his expression concerned, but Tegalad had hidden his face against Aragorn's neck and didn't see it.

The group continued walking up to the battlements, all of them concerned about Tegalad but now able to focus on what Aragorn had told them. They were examining the defences and Théoden was concentrating on the amount of soldiers he had available to him. All throughout their conversations Aragorn kept his hand on Tegalad's back and rubbed it soothingly. Tegalad was feeling drowsy and his eyes kept drooping, only to shoot back open.

"Go to sleep Little One," Aragorn whispered after noticing how the child was forcing himself to stay awake. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Don't leave me again," Tegalad whispered almost inaudibly.

"Never," Aragorn promised. Tegalad allowed his eyes to droop shut and his body to regain the energy it had used up the day before.

* * *

Tegalad woke up in a stranger's arms underground. He shot up and looked around wildly, looking for a familiar face anywhere. He couldn't even spot Hedwig anywhere nearby. He pushed away from the arms holding him, feeling a little betrayed, and looked around.

He was underground in some kind of large cave. Everywhere he looked were women and children, most children being cuddled by their mothers or comforting smaller children around them. There was a stone door not far from where he was sitting but it was clearly sealed shut and wouldn't open for a while.

Tegalad looked at the woman who was holding him and looked down just as quickly. She was staring at him in sympathy and a little amazement. He lifted his hand and felt for his ears, brushing his hair across them self-consciously. Sitting next to her was a little girl pressed against her side. Tegalad looked at her closely and noticed that it was Freda. He looked around quickly as he tried to spot Éothain but couldn't see him anywhere.

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked him kindly. "Lord Aragorn said that you would sleep for a while and would be hungry when you woke. Are you hungry?"

Tegalad nodded without speaking. He wanted Aragorn there, or someone familiar, but from the people he could see in the caves, or the lack of men, he guessed that everyone was preparing for battle. The woman handed over some cooked meat that was a little cold, but it was more sustenance than he'd eaten in several days and he took it with a grateful nod.

Freda moved away from her mother and pressed herself against Tegalad's side. Tegalad stiffened but put an arm around her in a one-armed hug. Freda looked up at him with a soft smile and lifted one of her hands to touch his ear gently.

"You have pretty ears," she said simple as he stiffened again. "Are you an elf?"

Tegalad nodded stiffly without speaking. He placed some meat in his mouth and slowly chewed it. His mind flashbacked to when Shadow died and he put the rest of the meat down. He didn't think he could stomach anymore. Instead he nibbled on the bread and an apple that the woman gave him.

"This is Mama," Freda said with a bright smile. "She was waiting here for us, just like you said. Éothain would be here with us but the King said that anyone who can hold a sword should be out there protecting us. I hope he's alright."

Tegalad tightened his grip on her shoulder and leant down to whisper in her ear.

"Éothain will be safe," he said. "You see him tomorrow."

Freda smiled brightly at him and was about to speak again when the earth around them started to move. Freda let out a startled gasp as several young children started to cry. Freda's mother pulled the two of them into a hug, ignoring Tegalad's stiffness, and looked up to the roof.

"It's begun," she whispered. Tegalad followed her gaze to the ceiling, listening to the sounds the rocks made. It didn't sound like fighting to him, more like marching. It was very nerve-racking, sitting still and letting others do the fighting instead. He knew that it was what he wanted when he arrived in Middle-Earth, but now that the time had come for that to happen, he wanted nothing more than to be out there, making a difference and protecting his friends.

For the next hour Tegalad sat still with his arms around Freda who was shaking in fear. The sounds of fighting had increased but nothing had sounded too close. That was until an explosion rocked the cave. Screams erupted around them and Tegalad looked up at the walls where dust was falling. A woman screamed out that the enemy was breaking in, creating more panic in the caves. Tegalad shook his head sadly. He wondered if there was anyone standing outside the doors to protect them, but figured that every able man would be out fighting, not standing guard.

He started to fidget, he needed to know what was happening. He looked at Freda who clung to him and gently pried her fingers out of his clothes. With much prodding he managed to get her to latch on to her mother and slip out of both of their clutches. Freda's mother looked at him in horror, as if she knew what he was going to do, and tried to pull him back towards her.

"I can help," he said simply before he Fire Jumped to his hideaway. His last glance was of Freda crying out to him and trying to reach him before he was greeted with the sight of a blown apart wall and thousands upon thousands of orcs moving relentlessly towards them.

Taking quick stock of the situation, Tegalad decided that he'd focus on the ladders that were being raised. He solidified the air and pushed it against the ladders, sending them back onto the mass of black in the night. Their screams sent shivers down Tegalad's spine but he blocked them out to help out where he could.

He paused after a few minutes to regain his breath and see how many allies they had. He spotted a flash of blonde hair and thought it was Legolas. That was until he looked closer.

"Haldir?" he murmured surprised. He looked around and spotted several more elves from Lothlorien joining in the battle against the orcs. He figured that this was what Vanya had implied in her letter and made a promise to himself to get someone to help him write back to the elf woman after the battle was over. He watched Haldir fight for a few minutes, vaguely noticing the positioning of the other allied fighters. He saw Aragorn on the fields and the wind brought up his cry of "Retreat!" to where he was perched. He didn't see Haldir's reply, but he did see the orc sneak up on the blonde elf with its sword raised.

"No!" Tegalad cried in despair as he Fire Jumped to Haldir, grabbed the elf and Fire Jumped back again. He sat on the ground heavily, panting as if he'd run a marathon in a short amount of time. He stared at Haldir who was looking around in alarm, sword raised, before the elf looked down and immediately dropped to his knees.

"Tegalad," the elf said in horror. "What are you doing here? You should be in the caves, safe."

"You would've died if I hadn't," Tegalad whispered. "I can't lose you too. And Vanya would have been devastated if you didn't return. You can't die."

"Death is a part of life Little One," Haldir murmured and was surprised when Tegalad jumped up in anger.

"Stop saying that! Everyone says that! It doesn't make it alright!"

With a glare Tegalad spun around and leapt up onto the wall to look down at the swirling armies. He noticed that the orcs were massing around the front gate, trying to break it down with a battering ram. He pushed a strong wind against them to make them lose their balance and was satisfied to see that a handful of orcs were knocked off. Haldir appeared at his side and watched as a mysterious wind upset the enemy.

"I need to go back and help them," Haldir said softly. "How do I get back?"

Tegalad looked at him and reluctantly took his arm in preparation to Fire Jump, but was instead pulled into a hug, his small body crushed against the bloodied armor of the elf.

"Thank you for saving me Tegalad, I will be forever grateful to you."

Tegalad nodded and Fire Jumped to Aragorn's side, surprising the man with their appearance. Tegalad looked at him emotionlessly and slipped out of Haldir's grasp. He didn't say a word to anyone present and returned to his position above the battle.

For the next few hours he distracted the orcs and even tapped into his fire elemental control and set fire to the ropes pulling the ladders up. There was a light rain, more of a drizzle and he knew that it had been raining heavily at the start of the night. He was more than glad that his vantage point was covered, protecting him from the water and hiding his position from enemy and ally alike.

The battle started to slow down near sunrise. The orcs had swamped the fortress not that long before, driving any of the survivors indoors. Tegalad knew that Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli were still alive as he had watched all four of them enter the counsel room. Haldir was also alive, having followed them all in shortly after.

Tegalad was exhausted. He hadn't used his elemental abilities for such a long time before without resting in between. Even then the battle he'd been fighting in hadn't lasted this long or had that many enemies. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and his breath was short. He needed a really long rest once the battle was over and done with.

While he was resting his head he looked towards the rising sun, wishing for the end of the nightmare below him. It took him several minutes of looking at the sun, and the lightening land in front of it, before he noticed what it was he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief but when the view didn't change he smiled for the first time in what felt like ages.

_Look to my coming, at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east._

Riding towards them at full speed was the Rohirrim in all its glory, led by a white robed man on a white horse. The sheet number of reinforcements now available to them would crush the remaining orcs who had made their way into the fortress or were still in the field.

Hurried footsteps up the stairs caused Tegalad to whip around in alarm, only to realise that it was Gimli standing before him. The dwarf looked just as shocked to see him and seemed to forget the reason he was at the top of the tower. Tegalad pointed to the eastern horizon with a smile.

"Gandalf comes," he said simply. Gimli looked to where he was pointing and cried out in joy. With a startled jump the dwarf seemed to remember why he was there and rushed towards the mouthpiece of the giant horn. With a great breath Gimli sounded the horn, its sound echoing across the field as the gates to Helms Deep burst outwards and a group of riders attacked the oncoming orcs with renewed determination.

As the sun rose over the hills, revealing Gandalf and the Rohirrim in all their glory, the orcs seemed to hesitate. The rising sun blinded them as the horses galloped down the steep hill and their riders swept them aside with their blades and their fresh energy. The long battle then came to an end.

As the riders chased the retreating orcs, the battle weary soldiers cheered their victory. Tegalad slumped against the stone wall, completely and utterly exhausted. Strong arms wrapped around him and he leant back against Gimli, eyes closing tiredly. Gimli shook him worriedly.

"I alright," he whispered. "Tired."

"I know laddy," Gimli said. "But we have to get down there. Aragorn was mighty shocked when you showed up with Haldir. Completely worried when you disappeared again though. Never thought you'd be up here."

Tegalad smirked sleepily and groaned when he was lifted from the ground. Gimli grumbled about his slight weight, mumbling something of making himself in charge of his meals. Tegalad allowed him to mumble on, he had no energy to do anything else.

Some time later, just as he was about to fall asleep, another set of arms wrapped around him, lifting him higher into the air. Tegalad forced his eyes open and stared at Aragorn sleepily. With a soft smile he allowed his body to go limp as he passed out on the man's shoulder.

**

* * *

**

I'm not particaularly happy with this chapter as it's so short, the next one is only a little longer, but I hope it's alright. Leave me a review and I'll post again tomorrow.


	10. Isengard

**The next chapter! Congratulations to: **

**Ladyroo88, ****Miranda Gryffindor, ****GeminiCancer, ****Wise Pallas Athena, and ****Love of a Nymph; who guessed correctly.**

**Thank you everyone who has left me a review, each review is apprieciated and inspires me to write more. So thank you again and I look forward to hearing from you all again after this chapter. :P**

* * *

**Key:**

"Blah" westron

"Blah" elvish

_Blah_ thoughts

**

* * *

**

The Immortal Hero

Chapter 10

For the rest of the day and the following night Tegalad slept. The clean up commenced after the women and children were released from the caves and reunited with their husbands, brothers, fathers and sons. A group of riders were scheduled to leave on the following morning to see what became of Isengard. Théoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli and a few guards of the Rohirrim had volunteered to go and would return to Edoras once they were done. The plan was to see the first few villagers off before leaving themselves.

When Tegalad woke it was to see Haldir at his bedside, a parchment and quill set out before him as he wrote silently. He watched the older elf write for several minutes before shifting and trying to sit up. Haldir was at his side instantly, his hands helping him to sit up. The elf had a bandage around his arm but any other injuries he may have had were hidden by the clothes he had on.

"It's about time you woke up," Haldir said with a smile. "I'm sure that I've never seen Aragorn as panicked as he was when you passed out on him."

"How is everyone?" Tegalad asked tiredly. "How many did we lose?"

"I don't think you need to know the number, and we're still figuring it out ourselves, but I do know that it was a lot less than what we had originally anticipated."

"Where's Aragorn? And the others?" Tegalad then asked, his eyes sweeping the room as if he had missed them before.

"More than likely getting ready to leave," Haldir replied. "They won't leave without you, don't worry. They're waiting for you to wake up so they can go to Isengard. Apparently, Aragorn was given an earful by the woman in charge of you in the caves. She said that you looked heart-broken when you woke and realised that you were alone."

"He promised that he wouldn't leave me again," Tegalad confessed sadly.

"It was that promise that convinced the others to let you come," Haldir added as if telling a secret. "Aragorn didn't let go of you all afternoon you should know. He left you in the caves at the last possible moment, and that was after we had arrived. How you didn't wake in the noise that occurred during that I have no idea."

"Shadow died," Tegalad whispered. He dropped his gaze to the floor sadly. "If I hadn't insisted on riding in front of the group then we would have been safe and Shadow wouldn't have been hurt and the others could have focused on themselves instead of me."

"You cannot blame yourself for events that were out of your control," Haldir stated sternly. "And while I can't get you to believe it, I can at least give you some good news in all of this."

Tegalad looked up at him curiously, his head tilted to the side as he waited for the Marchwarden to continued. Haldir smiled and Tegalad could see the bubbling excitement in his eyes and the subtle shifting of his leg as if he was trying to jump up and down but restraining himself.

"Vanya's going to have our child," he said happily. Tegalad gasped with a smile. "She told me just before she sent that letter off and I've been waiting to shout it across the rooftops. Only myself, Lady Galadriel and you now know. The rest of the elves will be told when we return. Vanya didn't want anyone to know incase I didn't return to her. So I have to thank you for that again. It is quite possible she would have miscarried of I had died."

"Congratulations," Tegalad said, ignoring the knowledge that Vanya could have lost the child. "Do you know when she's due?"

"Nine months still," Haldir admitted. "She's only one week pregnant but I've already told her to take it easy and I'm going to make it so that she doesn't have to so much as lift a finger when I return in a few days."

"Your leaving?" Tegalad asked with a smile.

"Tomorrow," Haldir admitted. "Some of our wounded need to recover a little before we make our way back."

"Don't smother Vanya when you return," Tegalad warned. He leant heavily against Haldir and closed his eyes. "She won't like her independence being taken away."

"Maybe," Haldir said seriously, thinking about his words. "But nevertheless, you have to eat. When was the last time you had something substantial to eat?"

"I had some bread and an apple in the caves," Tegalad said sleepily.

"And before that?"

"I stole some bread that morning."

Haldir chuckled and called for some hot food. Tegalad kept his eyes closed as a serving boy brought in a bowl of what smelt like a stew. Haldir maneuvered him into a more suitable position to eat and coaxed him to open his mouth. Tegalad felt silly but couldn't deny that he was hungry so he allowed the soon-to-be father feed him.

Once they were done Haldir asked if Tegalad wanted to say anything to Vanya to put into a letter. Tegalad murmured something along the lines of not letting Haldir control her independence during her pregnancy and to keep him informed of all developments. As soon as the war was over he'd return to Lothlorien to see her again. Haldir chuckled as he wrote everything down and called for Hedwig out the window.

The owl flew in gracefully and sat on Tegalad's knee. Her large eyes stared at him in concern and hooted when she was satisfied he was getting the right care. Haldir tied the letter to her foot and with a grateful pat let her know where the letter was going.

"You look after Vanya for me alright girl?" Tegalad whispered. "Don't let Haldir overwhelm her."

Hedwig hooted self-importantly and lifted into the air. She circled him once before disappearing out of the window. Haldir stood as well and stretched. He announced that he was getting Aragorn, who he was surprised hadn't come to check on him when he woke. Tegalad had looked at him in confusion and learnt that the ranger had come in to check on his once every half hour, if he could, and had slept in the room with him all night.

It was as he was moving to the door that it opened again and Aragorn barged in.

"Any change?" the ranger asked as he spotted Haldir.

"Yes in fact," Haldir begun as he stepped aside. "I was just about to find you. He woke up about twenty minutes ago."

Aragorn looked to the bed and grinned broadly at seeing the small elfling look back at him. He rushed over and pulled Tegalad into a hug, almost lifting him off the bed as he did so. Tegalad hugged him back just as enthusiastically, content to sit there for the rest of the day. Aragorn informed him of what was going on, the clean up effort and the preparations to escort villagers back to their homes. A couple of riders from the Rohirrim would go with each group as protection and once everyone was home they'd go to Edoras or back to the fortress to help with the next group needing protection.

"Now that you're awake, we can go to Isengard," Aragorn continued. "Will you be alright to leave now? You can sleep a bit more as we ride. It's still three days journey and Gandalf is getting impatient to leave."

"I come," Tegalad said insistently. "Sleep as we go."

Aragorn grinned and lifted him off the bed.

"Let's get you changed then, and we'll go," he said. "I've already packed your stuff, we're just waiting for you."

Tegalad nodded and allowed the man to change him, ignoring the concerned looks at how thin he was. He was naturally thin, mostly from his life at the Dursleys as their influence had given him a small stomach, and then his adventures at school and the month under torture had lowered his need for food.

Once Aragorn was done he lifted Tegalad onto his hip and they left the room to let the others know that they were ready to leave.

* * *

Three days later Tegalad was staring at Isengard. The group had moved out of the tree cover suddenly to an area devoid of any tree life. All that remained were tree stumps and fallen branches. The land dipped down towards Isengard to make the landscape look like a bomb had gone off, destroying all life up to the new tree line. His gasp must have been fairly audible because Aragorn tightened his grip around his waist and Legolas mumbled about the cruelty of Saruman.

The group continued down the path and Tegalad focused on the tall building in the centre of what looked like a lake. A wall of stone surrounded the water, keeping it confined, a broken stone structures pushed out of the water forming little islands. Trees were dotted around the lake, some in the water and others just on the boundaries. Tegalad thought they were trees, but the kept moving around and he wasn't sure if they were another species in Middle Earth or what they appeared to be.

At the bottom of the hill the group came across the wall. It was a lot taller than Tegalad had first thought but that wasn't what caused him to grin in delight. Sitting a top the wall, smoking and eating, were Merry and Pippin. Pippin cried out in delight as Merry spread his arms out wide dramatically upon seeing them.

"Welcome!" he began. "My Lords! To Isengard!" Gandalf was shaking his head muttering something along the lines of "hobbits" while Gimli was reprimanding the two hobbits for sitting back in comfort while they had searched for them.

Merry gestured with his arms again.

"We're under orders, from Treebeard," he explained. "Whose taken over management of Isengard."

Tegalad smiled happily. He had missed the two energetic hobbits more than he had thought he would and he was overjoyed to see them again. Pippin noticed him first.

"Tegalad!" the hobbit said in joy. "We thought you'd still be in Lothlorien."

Tegalad shook his head with a smile but didn't reply. Merry noticed Boromir and he dropped his smoking pipe in shock.

"Boromir! You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive," Boromir said with a grin. "It'll take more than an Uruk-hai to be the death of me. Besides, Tegalad here wouldn't let anything too bad happen to us. He has this need to save everyone."

Tegalad glared back at the man and said simply.

"I not hear you complain when I save you."

"Hey! Tegalad, I didn't know you could talk!" Pippin said excitedly.

"Aragorn teach me Westron," Tegalad explained. "I still learning. He much better teacher than you and others."

Merry hit Pippin over the back of the head with a shake of his own. He ignored Pippin's protests and told the younger hobbit to work it out on his own. Boromir rode forward and pulled Merry off the rock to sit on the back of his horse.

"Come little hobbit, we still have much to do today," the man explained. Aragorn copied his friend with Pippin and the younger hobbit leant around the man instantly to look at Tegalad.

"You look tired," the hobbit said. Tegalad smiled with a nod but didn't speak. Pippin continued. "How have you been? Where's Shadow? I thought he would always be by your side. Is he in Lothlorien still? How about Hedwig?"

Boromir rode up next to Aragorn and gently put his hand across Pippin's mouth with a shake of his head. Pippin looked around and saw several sad faces before he looked at Tegalad and noticed the stiffness of the elfling's shoulders.

"What did I say?" he asked. Aragorn tilted his head to whisper in Tegalad's ear. The child lifted his own hands and blocked his ears to ignore the conversations going on around him.

"Shadow was killed a week ago," Boromir explained quietly. "Tegalad hasn't coped very well with his death. He didn't eat for several days and his sleep has been less than restful. We're getting him to eat but there are times where he closes off and doesn't speak for a long stretch of time."

"It's best not to mention Shadow at the moment," Aragorn added. "Maybe in a few days, but right now he's still recovering."

The two hobbits nodded their understanding and Aragorn pulled Tegalad's hands from his ears. The rest of their trip was silent until they ended up at the base of the tower. A giant tree was waiting for them and Tegalad tilted his head back so he could look up at its face. Pippin whispered that the tree in front of them was Treebeard and he was an Ent.

Gandalf spoke to Treebeard and Tegalad gathered that Saruman was being kept in his tower, completely stripped of all his magic. The elfling thought it would be a wonderful thing that everyone practiced. Voldemort wouldn't have lasted half as long as he had if his power had been stripped for acting for his own benefit, not the benefit of the population.

As he was watching Treebeard, Pippin slid off the back of Aragorn's horse into the water. Tegalad shivered as the cold water splashed up to hit him but then he shivered for a completely different reason when Pippin stopped above a glowing section of water. Not even thinking about the consequences of his actions he jumped off the front of the horse and went under the water. He surfaced quickly and grabbed Pippin's arm.

"No!" he cried desperately. Pippin had been about to lean down to grab whatever was glowing underneath the water but stopped when Tegalad grabbed onto him. Tegalad floated around and touched the glowing thing in the water with his foot. Paralyzing cold rushed up his leg but Tegalad ignored it. He ducked under the water and picked up the perfectly round glowing stone, quickly passing it to Gandalf before collapsing backwards in the water. Pippin cried out and kept his head above the water.

Tegalad's lips were blue and he shivered violently against the hobbit. Aragorn rushed forward and gently lifted the elfling into the air before immediately wrapping him in his cloak. Tegalad burrowed into the warmth, shivering from the water and the cold feeling the stone had created in him. His arms had pins and needles in them and he couldn't move his fingers very well. Gandalf rode over in concern as Eomer pulled Pippin up behind him.

"Let Aragorn concentrate on Tegalad for a while," Eomer explained. "He'll deny it, but he's actually quite attached to the child."

Pippin watched as everyone crowded around Tegalad and agreed with the King's nephew. It was also obvious that it wasn't just Aragorn attached to Tegalad, everyone was concerned about him.

It was shortly after that that they all left at full speed to get back to Edoras as quickly as possible.

* * *

Tegalad started to feel better the next day but was still quite cold. He knew that with his control of the fire element he wouldn't be able to deal with large quantities of water very well, and his inability to swim didn't help with that either. He hadn't regained any colour in his cheeks but he had lost the blue-tinged lips to the relief of everyone present. He had remained curled up against Aragorn's side and buried under their spare blankets.

It had taken several hours for the pins and needles in his arms to disappear but it wasn't until the following morning when he could move his arms without any stiffness. All throughout the night he sat on Aragorn's lap wrapped in as many blankets as possible but it was still the warmth of another person that helped him to recover. He didn't ask what the stone had been and Gandalf made sure to keep it away from the elfling with great care. As he didn't trust anyone else not to touch the stone, the Istari tended to avoid Tegalad as they travelled back to Edoras.

The day after they left Isengard Merry and Pippin joined in the group belonging to the Fellowship and all of them spent time trading stories and adventures. Tegalad had noticed that the two hobbits, in particular Pippin, were great exaggerators. They overplayed their capture and their daring escape, yet Tegalad noticed that they didn't talk about any injuries they received. He had noticed Merry rubbing his head, a pained expression on his face, when he thought no one was looking, and he had spotted Pippin stretching his shoulders subtly.

It was quite obvious that the two hobbits, while having healed on their own, still felt the lingering pain from their injuries in their memories. Tegalad wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed the hidden actions of the hobbits, but after noticing Eomer's concerned expression directed at the hobbits, knew that there were others with similar experiences prepared to offer help when it was needed.

On the second day Tegalad was able to sit on his own without the need to curl up against the nearest heat source. It was dinner time and Tegalad was a close to the fire as he could get without worrying the others. His pack was sitting near him and after noticing how Pippin would sadly pull on his elvish cloak, remembered the jeweled leaf he had kept. Pippin was overjoyed to see the jewel again and instantly clipped it back on the cloak. He didn't stop smiling for the rest of the journey.

The day they expected to be back in Edoras was a cloudless day. Tegalad had almost started to feel like his normal self but still felt tired and was prone to cold shivers. Théoden announced that there would be a party that night to celebrate their victory at Helms Deep and to pay their respects to those who had lost their lives. Tegalad asked if he could skip the party and go to sleep instead. The others agreed that it would be acceptable and would join him after the party was over.

When they arrived in Edoras there were people lined in the streets, cheering as they recognised who had returned to them. Eomer dropped Pippin off at the steps to the Golden Hall before taking his horse to the stables and checking on the riders of the Rohirrim that were stationed in Edoras. Merry joined Pippin on the steps and they instantly went off to explore and cause as much mischief as possible.

Legolas and Gimli headed off after them to prevent as much trouble as they could while Théoden went to talk to his niece. Tegalad saw the affection on the King's face as he spoke with Éowyn and felt the familiar longing he felt every time he saw Molly Weasley hug one of her children or scold them to mind their manners, or even when Arthur Weasley asked his kids how their day had been and to listen attentively to what they had to say. He'd never had that growing up, and only Sirius had expressed any interest in learning about him. But Sirius had died before their relationship could go anywhere.

Aragorn noticed his forlorn expression and did his best to convey that the elfling was not as alone as he thought he was. He carried him through the Golden Hall to where the bedrooms were, informing him that Legolas had made plans for the next day and not to run off after breakfast. Tegalad had nodded sleepily and closed his eyes.

Once they were in their assigned room Aragorn lowered Tegalad onto a small bed under the window. He lifted the covers so that the elfling was completely covered, his green eyes and black hair the only thing visible. Aragorn sat near his head and gently moved his hand through Tegalad's soft hair, having noticed in the past that it was a successful way to get him to sleep.

"I'll be at the party for the rest of the night if you need me alright?" he whispered in elvish. Tegalad smiled sleepily, his eyes closing again.

"Goodnight dad," he murmured before dropping off to sleep completely. Aragorn's hand froze in its movements. The man stared at the child in amazement before leaning down to kiss Tegalad's forehead.

"Goodnight Little One," he whispered. "Safe dreams."

The man stood up slowly and walked out of the room. He had no idea of the smile that stretched across his face and was able to enjoy himself throughout the party without worrying about what the future would hold.

* * *

Tegalad woke up feeling cold.

He looked around the room noticing that it was full of sleeping people. Gandalf was sleeping opposite him with his eyes opened and cradling a chamber pot protectively. The open eyes were eerie to watch but the elfling knew that the Istari had taught himself to sleep with his eyes open years ago. Legolas could do it to but Tegalad had no interest in teaching himself to sleep open-eyed, maybe when he was older but certainly not at the present time.

Tegalad grinned at Gandalf, knowing that man couldn't see him, and looked around the rest of the room. He couldn't see Aragorn and Legolas, guessing that they'd be on the balcony or still enjoying the merriment of the ending party. Gimli was snoring loudly on his back and Boromir was lying flat on his stomach, dead to the world.

He turned to look for Merry and Pippin, expecting both of them to be sleeping soundly nearby. What he saw though, was the complete opposite. Merry was whispering to Pippin desperately, seemingly pleading with him, while Pippin was staring fixatedly at what was on the ground before him. Tegalad came to his conclusion quickly, looking at the chamber pot in Gandalf's grasp and then at Pippin's fixation, he gathered that the Cold Stone was what held Pippin's interest.

Without even thinking about it, he quickly untangled himself and rushed towards Pippin, just in time to see him pick the stone off the ground. The hobbit's expression went from eager and curious to horrified and agonized. Tegalad watched as the hobbit writhed on the ground, silently screaming. The expression was similar to what Tegalad knew victims suffered under the Cruciatus Curse and quickly pulled the stone from Pippin's grasp.

He had just enough time to see Pippin lie still and the door burst open before his arms went cold and every nerve ending seemed to scream at him at the same time. He dropped soundlessly to the ground and curled around himself, biting his lip to stop any screams from escaping him. An eerie voice spoke to him in a language he didn't recognise and he could see a burning red eye glaring at him. He pushed his power into the stone to make the pain stop and the combination of fire and air fractured the stone down the middle, ending the connection. The stone rolled away from his still body and warm arms wrapped around him.

Sound stopped and silenced reined. Tegalad knew he was shivering and that his lip was bleeding where he had bitten it, but he couldn't feel it. There were hands on his arms to warm them up, but he didn't think that they made any difference. His eyes were wide open, unseeing of anything save the Burning Eye.

After a time he noticed warmth returning to his arms and he curled his fingers weakly. As his nerves settled down his eyes cleared and he focused on Boromir who was sitting opposite him. He noticed that someone was holding him from behind, his back was pressed against their chest. Boromir was rubbing one of his arms while Legolas was rubbing the other arm. Behind the two were Gandalf and Gimli. Gandalf had his hand on Pippin's shoulder and the hobbit was staring at him in concern. Gimli was talking with Gandalf while keeping a firm hand on Merry's shoulder. The older hobbit was torn between checking on Pippin and rushing forward to check on Tegalad.

Tegalad blinked slowly as he started to pick up sounds. There was a murmur of voices, not all recognizable, but the tone in them was one of worry. Tegalad curled his fingers around the hands on his arms weakly and closed his eyes. The sensation of pins and needles spread from his fingers and up his arms, causing him to whimper softly. His body was moved so that he was facing the roof and a hand was pressed against his cheek. He forced his eyes open to see Aragorn staring down at him in concern. His lips were moving and Tegalad could hear the sounds but he couldn't understand them.

He lifted one of his freed hands and slowly moved it so that he could cover Aragorn's. He couldn't keep it there for long as his strength deserted him but he was sure the effort was appreciated. Aragorn continued talking to him and shook him slightly to keep him awake. Tegalad groaned in protest and tried to moisten his mouth the answer.

"Ar'gon?" he slurred. "M' arms hurt."

"Tegalad," Aragorn whispered in relief. "Thank the Valar you're alright. I thought we'd lost you."

Tegalad felt his body shift again as Aragorn pulled him to his chest. He closed his eyes and shivered. His arms were sore but he knew that warmth would make them feel better. Someone wrapped a blanket around him and made sure that his arms were bundled up. Tegalad was still shivering but the blanket helped a great deal. He hoped that he wouldn't feel as weak as he had the last time he had touched the stone.

"Go to sleep Tegalad," Aragorn ordered. "I won't put you down."

Tegalad nodded weakly and went limp on Aragorn's shoulder. His dreams were filled with the Burning Eye and the laughter of a sadistic old man.

**

* * *

Ta da! The next chapter is still being written and I expect it'll be done within the week, two weeks maximum as I've got some uni essays I've been procrastinating with due in soon. Oh well. Till next time!**


	11. Nightmares and Illness

**Ta da! This chapter is all cuddly and fluffy, the real action will happen soon. So if anyone is disappointed in what is below, hopefully you'll be satisfied in later chapters. Already it's longer than TLE, hurray!, and I've still got a few ideas that weren't a part of the original story. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Key:

"Blah" elvish

"Blah" westron

_Blah_ dreams, thoughts

**

* * *

**

The Immortal Hero

Chapter 11

Tegalad remained cold for the rest of the day. He sat on Aragorn's lap in the counsel room and watched as Gandalf spoke about what Pippin had seen before Tegalad interrupted him. Tegalad had whispered what he's seen in Aragorn's ear when he woke up screaming in terror and struggling to escape. He hadn't touched the floor since he had woken, either he was in someone's arms while they were standing or sitting on someone's knee being forced to eat. He was currently just sitting for comfort as he was still a little frightened after seeing the Burning Eye.

Pippin still looked frightened and Tegalad supposed that having Gandalf angry at you wasn't a very pleasant experience, on top of whatever it is that the hobbit saw. Merry stood next to Pippin's seated form, a silent support and Tegalad imagined that the two had rarely, if ever, been apart their whole lives.

"Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith," Gandalf said firmly.

"Would he have a force strong enough to take the White City after his defeat at Helms Deep?" Boromir asked worriedly. "Surely the city will be safe."

"It was Saruman who was defeated at Helms Deep," Gandalf reminded the man. "His defeat there showed our enemy one thing. He knows that heir of Elendil has come forth. Sauron will use his army hidden behind the Black Gates of Mordor to raise Minas Tirith to the ground and crush the last hope of Middle-Earth before allowing a king to return to the throne of Men."

"We cannot allow that to happen!" Boromir protested. "This is my home we're talking about. I will die before I see it destroyed."

"If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war," Gandalf added with a nod to Boromir in understanding. Théoden was silent as he looked around at those present.

"Tell me," he ordered. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

The majority of those present were silent as they listened to his words, Boromir being the exception. The man went red as he started to splutter in anger. Aragorn gently placed his hands over Tegalad's ears as the Gondorian continued to rant. Once he was done Aragorn removed his hands from Tegalad's ears and turned to Gandalf.

"I will go," he said. Tegalad looked up at him in shock and betrayal just as Gandalf refused him.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn continued.

"Then I will go," Boromir stated firmly. "It is my home!"

"No," Gandalf refused. "I need the two of you here." The Istari walked closer to the two men and spoke softly so as only they could hear him. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look to the black ships."

Tegalad didn't understand a word of the instructions, and it seemed the two men didn't either. Gandalf returned to where he was before and raised his voice so that everyone could hear him again. Tegalad tuned him out. He had already guessed that Gandalf would be leaving again. He wouldn't leave Minas Tirith to defend itself especially not after having prohibited Aragorn and Boromir from going. What he hadn't guessed was that the Istari would split up the hobbits, knowing full well that the two may never see each other again.

* * *

Aragorn left Tegalad with Legolas as the elf had something he wanted to teach the child. Tegalad had reluctantly let the man leave and grabbed one of Legolas' hands so that the elf wouldn't be able to escape any time soon without Tegalad knowing. Aragorn watched them leave before rushing after Gandalf, hoping to catch him before he left.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn called. The Istari turned around and waited for the ranger to catch up. "Gandalf, if what you think is true, that Pippin has drawn the Eye, what about Tegalad? He also saw the Eye and has heard Sauron's voice in his head. Is there any threat to him?"

"If I thought it would make him safer I'd take Tegalad with me to Minas Tirith," Gandalf said softly. "But while the elfling has Sauron's curiosity, I don't think that he is in any immediate danger."

"Is it possible that Sauron doesn't know who has the Ring?" Aragorn asked as they approached the stables. "He has been told a hobbit has the Ring, but what if he thinks that Tegalad has it?"

"Aragorn, I can't answer your questions as they are the same as mine," Gandalf murmured. "But I will tell you this. You must make sure that Tegalad is with someone trusted at all times. If possible, have him return here after the army has assembled. Keep him safe, but I wouldn't recommend you taking him with you. He is still a child, no matter how brave or skilled he is."

"I can't just leave him behind," Aragorn protested. "His trust is hard enough to gain as it is. I don't know how I still have it."

"It is your choice. But think very hard on whatever decision you make. Sauron cannot get Tegalad. That's all I will say."

Aragorn nodded and stopped walking to allow Gandalf, and the two hobbits following them, to enter the stables. The man stood back to allow Gandalf to pass. Pippin was sitting in front of him, looking like he had just realised what was happening, and Merry was running after them on foot. Aragorn decided to follow Merry, knowing that the hobbit would be feeling upset at the loss of his friend.

"Aragorn?" Merry asked as the two of them watched Gandalf disappear from sight. "Is it true what Gandalf said? About Tegalad?"

"Which part?" Aragorn asked as he turned around to spot said elfling.

"The part where Sauron might think Tegalad had the Ring."

"It is a possibility," Aragorn admitted. "And until all this is over, Tegalad is not to be left alone."

"I hope you're not thinking of leaving him again," Merry whispered. "Because you know he'll escape. From the stories Pip and I have been told, Tegalad doesn't sound like someone willing to stay behind and let others fight."

With those parting words Merry left. Aragorn watched the hobbit go before turning around to spot Tegalad and Legolas. He chuckled having realised what the elf was teaching him and went back in doors to have some lunch.

* * *

Tegalad stared at the bow in confusion and then up at Legolas who was watching him with a grin. He gingerly took the bow and held it awkwardly. Legolas knelt down to reposition his hands so that the bow felt more natural in his grip.

"Why am I doing this again?" Tegalad asked as his grip was fixed. "I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

"You just need some background instruction so that you can defend yourself if you need to," Legolas explained.

"I can use a sword, and my control over elements is much better," Tegalad protested as he was handed an arrow. He eyed the arrow with distrust. "I could kill someone while I'm practicing."

"Have a little faith Little One," Legolas said firmly. "I won't let that happen. Boromir and Gimli are keeping some curious villagers away so there is no chance of anyone getting hurt."

Tegalad stared at the bow and the arrow again before following Legolas' instructions. The elf had insisted on putting an arm brace on his left forearm to protect the flesh from the twang of the bow. Tegalad lifted the bow in a position he assumed was the right one. Legolas chuckled and turned his body so that it was side on and instructed him to pull the string using the muscles in his shoulders instead of his arm. From there he raised the elfling's elbow and straightened the front arm before instructing him to release the arrow.

It went wide.

Tegalad looked up at Legolas in defeat and reluctantly took the next arrow. He was aiming at a fairly large stack of hay not that far in front of him. He had no hope that he'd be able to hit it but Legolas had been optimistic…and still was by his look.

For the next few hours Tegalad shot arrow after arrow towards the haystack and felt better when he noticed that by the end he could hit the haystack three times out of five. Legolas promised that they'd return again the next day and try it again. Tegalad had only nodded and walked off to get the arrows, turning around after picking up every arrow to make sure that Legolas was still in sight.

He knew it was childish but the experience with the Stone had left him feeling insecure and with a few abandonment issues. He was always reassured when there was someone familiar within sight and no one seemed to protest against his actions.

With all the arrows collected again Tegalad walked off at Legolas' side until they came across Merry sitting by himself. Tegalad knew that the hobbit was feeling lost without his friend and went to sit next to him. Legolas remained some distance away to give them some privacy but within sight to give Tegalad some security.

"Pippin and I have been together since the beginning of all of this," Merry admitted. "Now Pippin's gone off to the White City and I'm stuck here."

"You could ask Théoden if you could help," Tegalad suggested quietly. "He'd let you do something."

"I could," Merry stated. "But what if he doesn't let me?"

"I will ask him," Tegalad promised. "Or Aragorn and Boromir. Boromir feels upset since Gandalf said he couldn't go home yet. He will understand."

"Sounds like an idea," Merry said looking much happier. "Thanks Teg. What are you doing now?"

"Legolas is teaching me to use a bow," Tegalad admitted. "I do not think it is going too well. Gimli put himself in charge of what I eat and Boromir is helping him enforce it."

"And Aragorn?" Merry asked with a grin. "He was the first person with you this morning and the last one with you yesterday."

"I had a nightmare last night," Tegalad murmured. "He helps me. He also put me to bed before the party."

Merry grinned as if he had just figured out something important, then his face sobered as he registered the first part of the elfling's reply.

"Sometimes talking about your nightmares helps," he suggested. "Maybe not to me, I won't understand much of it. But Aragorn has seen a lot and may understand what you're going through more than you think."

"Maybe," Tegalad murmured. The two sat in silence for a while before Boromir's voice echoed over the courtyard.

"Tegalad! Dinner time!"

Tegalad sighed and stood up. He just wasn't hungry but he would force down most of what was put before him for the sake of his friends. Merry chuckled and stood up as well. The hobbit threw his arm around Tegalad's shoulder and steered him off to the throne room where they were serving dinner, all the while talking about the food usually served back in the Shire.

All the talk about food made Tegalad nauseous but he put on a smile for his friend. Boromir and Legolas walked behind them into the throne room and the man pulled Tegalad up onto his lap once they had reached the table.

Merry filled his plate up and sat opposite Tegalad, watching as Gimli set down a full plate in front of him. Tegalad went a little green but started to eat the vegetables on the plate and nibble on his bread. Boromir ate around him, his plate to the left of Tegalad's, and he spoke with Aragorn who was on his left. Merry watched as Tegalad picked at his food, concerned but not really realising it until he noticed Tegalad's eyes flickering to the door every so often.

"Why are you forcing yourself to eat Teg?" he asked in concern. "Why are you making yourself sick?"

"I am not!" Tegalad protested putting his fork down. "I'm just…not hungry."

The last part had been said quietly and his eyes had drifted down so that he wasn't looking at anyone. Boromir rested his hand against Tegalad's forehead and tilted his head back so that he could see his eyes.

"You are a little warm," Boromir stated. "Legolas tire you out today?"

"To bed early I think," Aragorn murmured as he put his cup down. "I'll be back for the rest of this. Don't get rid of it."

The ranger lifted Tegalad from Boromir's lap and frowned at how light the child still was. Tegalad curled up in his arms instantly and closed his eyes. He was tired but afraid to fall asleep again. There was something about the Burning Eye that sent shivers down his spine and kept him awake.

"I'll be back soon," Aragorn said softly in concern. "If you wake up before I return I'll be in the throne room or on the balcony."

"Okay," Tegalad replied as he was put down on the bed. Aragorn kissed his brow softly before leaving the room. Tegalad waited until he left before looking around the room. He shivered at how alone he felt and burrowed deeper into the covers. He fell into a restless sleep he found himself unable to wake from until several hours later.

* * *

_He was standing in the middle of a barren field, fires burned everywhere. A roar filled his ears and he turned around to see a looming volcano sprouting flames while rivers of lava burned down the side. He turned back around and gasped at the sight of an army marching before him. They ran at him with their weapons raised and battle cries on their tongues._

_He stumbled backwards across the loose rocks and up the mountain side. He leapt over the rivers of lava and ducked underneath the falling rocks. The sound of the army running after him kept him going, not looking back once. _

_He came upon a door in the mountain side leading into the centre. Flames bellowed alongside the walkway and without thinking he ran inside. It was warm, far warmer than was comfortable. Battle cries followed him and he found himself trapped at the edge of the walkway. He slowly turned around, expecting to see the army, but screaming as he saw something else._

_The Burning Eye stared back at him and whispers across the wind ripped into his mind and tortured him. Words he had heard before echoed across his conscious and he thrashed about trying to escape._

You will die Harry Potter,_ it whispered at him. _You will die and then I will have won. And there's nothing you can do to stop me.

_He screamed out denials as flames circled his body, keeping him confined. He tried to move backwards and hit the edge of the walkway. He twisted and the fire pulled him down to his death. The voice echoed in his mind once more._

This is where you will die,_ it promised before laughter he often heard in his nightmares swamped him. He screamed one more time before he hit the ground._

* * *

Tegalad woke up screaming. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he struggled against what was holding him. He started to whisper apologies, pleading to be let go as his body shook in fear. He slowly became aware of someone whispering to him and the same person rubbing his back in soothing circles. Slowly his struggles became less and he slumped forward. He was still breathing heavily, the voice echoing around in his mind tauntingly.

Eventually Tegalad became aware of something more urgent than his fear and announced softly that he was about to be sick. The arms holding him loosened slightly just as he heaved up what he had eaten for dinner. Someone had moved a clean chamber pot under his face so as he wouldn't make a mess over the floor. Once he was done he slumped sideways and cried.

The arms holding him tightened as he was rocked gently. The soothing words whispered to him eventually penetrated his distraught mind and he slipped once again into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Tegalad woke the next morning it was to find arms still holding him still. He felt miserable and he had a headache but he was freezing, despite the amount of blankets heaped on top of him. His stirring must have alerted whoever was holding him that he was awake as the arms tightened as he was forced to sit up.

Tegalad groaned in protest as the ground beneath him tilted. A cold hand rested on his forehead and despite being freezing, the cold hand felt nice against his burning head. His head was tilted back and a cup pressed to his lips. Cold liquid rushed down his throat and he shivered, turning his head away.

"You're really not feeling well are you?"

Tegalad looked up into Aragorn's concerned eyes and shook his head. He wanted to curl up in a ball and not uncurl until he felt normal again. Aragorn rubbed his back as he tightened the blankets around them.

"I think you've caught a bug at Isengard from when you went into the water," Aragorn continued. "You probably felt horrible yesterday and that nightmare last night probably didn't help your body's healing capabilities."

"My head hurts," Tegalad murmured. "And it's cold. I don't like being cold."

"Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" Aragorn asked, ignoring the elvish words. "It might help you sleep better."

"The Burning Eye sees all," Tegalad whispered as his eyes closed. "He knows who I am. The mountain has a door half way up it. He says that's where He'll win. I don't want Him to win. He hurts me. It's all I see, has been since the Cold Stone showed Him to me."

Aragorn looked greatly concerned as Tegalad spoke. It was a nightmare that would send a grown man to tears. He pulled Tegalad tighter against his chest and encouraged him to go back to sleep. He needed to talk to Gandalf but decided that as soon as one of the others turned up he'd discuss it with them.

Tegalad slowly drifted back to sleep, still shivering with a high fever. Aragorn bathed his head with a cool cloth from the basin next to him and waited somewhat impatiently for company. It wasn't until another half hour had passed before Boromir slid into the room, two plates of food on a tray before him. He glanced at Tegalad with worry and then at Aragorn.

"He woke up," Aragorn whispered. "He still feels horrible but he did tell me about his nightmare. Would be enough to make a grown man scream in terror."

"That bad huh?" Boromir asked as he set down the food. "You going to share?"

"Sauron's messing with his mind," Aragorn said as he shifted slightly to eat. He kept one arm around Tegalad's shoulders while with the other he ate. "He keeps seeing the Eye in his dreams and he kept muttering something about Sauron knowing _who_ he was. I didn't understand that but he was pretty scared when he told me."

"Poor kid," Boromir murmured. "Hasn't he got enough on his plate at the moment?"

Aragorn was about answer when Tegalad groaned. The man looked down in concern and quickly pulled the chamber pot towards him. Tegalad heaved over the pot as Boromir pulled the food away.

"Must be the smell," he commented as he pushed the food towards the door. "I'll take this away and be back with some more water and those herbs that you asked for."

"Thanks," Aragorn said as he supported the sick child. Tegalad shivered miserably. He had been roused from his restless sleep by the smell of food and his stomach had rebelled despite being only filled with water. He didn't think he'd ever felt this sick before, even growing up under the neglectful care of the Dursleys.

"It had slipped my mind the elflings were particularly prone to illness growing up," Aragorn murmured in elvish. "It has been years since the last elfling was born. I remember Lord Elrond telling me stories when I was sick as a child about how easy it was for young elves to get sick, and his sons had decided to test the belief. They were sick for a week. But you should be better in two days or so. You just need some rest, a lot of warmth and some soft foods."

"Don't want no food," Tegalad murmured pitifully. "Just want it to go away."

"It'll go away if you look after yourself properly," Aragorn said with a chuckle. "But since I know you won't, I will ensure that you get better as soon as possible."

"You going to leave again?" Tegalad asked softly.

"Not any time soon," Aragorn replied softly.

"But you wanted to before," Tegalad protested. "In the counsel room, you wanted to warn someone and leave, just like you did before."

"I wouldn't have gone without you," Aragorn murmured. "I would have kept you near me for as long as I could."

"What about in the future?" Tegalad asked as his eyes slid closed. "Will you leave me behind?"

"No," Aragorn said sincerely. "I won't leave you, especially if I didn't think it was safe."

Tegalad smiled softly, believing the words of the ranger. He rested his head on the man's shoulder tiredly. He was still cold but the body heat of someone else seemed to help fight the chill. He heard Boromir return but didn't pay attention to the conversation the two men had until a cold cup was pressed against his lips. Aragorn instructed him to drink and he took a small sip.

He felt the cold liquid travel down his throat and he shivered. Aragorn waited until his stomach had settled before offering him another sip. Tegalad dutifully drank it all, despite the slightly bitter taste, as it was much tastier than the potions he'd been forced to drink in his own world. A stray thought entered his mind, should he look for any familiar plants to brew his own potions? It was obvious that there were herbs of some description in the drink he'd been given, but maybe he'd be able to recognise plants to make some healing potions.

While being horrible in potions, he was able to brew a number of healing potions perfectly because of his need for them in the summer holidays. Not that he let anyone know of his skills, but the potions had been helpful and Tegalad doubted that he'd be alive if it hadn't been for them.

By the time he'd finished the drink he was extremely tired and more than willing to fall asleep again. He hoped that his headache would be gone by the time he woke again, and that he wouldn't feel as sick as he did at that moment.

"Go to sleep Little One," Aragorn ordered softly. "I'll be here when you wake again."

"Thanks dad," Tegalad whispered, already asleep. He missed the sad smile on Aragorn's face, or hear the questions Boromir was directing at the ranger. But he could imagine that he'd heard the soft reply in his ear.

"Goodnight, my son."

* * *

It wasn't until two days after Gandalf and Pippin had left for Minas Tirith that Tegalad was able to eat anything without bringing it back up again almost instantly. It was only half a bowl of hot soup, but it was better than nothing. He had stayed in bed all of the previous day, Aragorn only leaving to eat and use the privy. But during those times there was always someone with Tegalad, usually Boromir, but Legolas and Gimli joined him throughout the day. Éomer and Éowyn joined him occasionally bit it was Merry who was the most common visitor, telling stories about the Shire that more often that not sent Tegalad to sleep, dreaming of green fields and small houses under the ground, with roaring fires in the hearth and animals singing to each other in the gardens and forests.

He didn't get out of bed for another day though. He had spent the second day recovering and regaining his strength and on the third morning after Gandalf had gone he walked into the throne room on his own. He was bundled up in layers of clothes and the blanket he'd slept with, Aragorn not allowing him to get up if he didn't, but he still got cold easily and was prone to huddling up against the nearest heat source.

Éowyn had given him a hug when she spotted him and asked if was feeling better. Tegalad had smiled and nodded, liking the independent woman. She reminded him a lot of Hermione, unwilling to let others do what she could do herself but still kind to those around her. He knew that she liked Aragorn, and that Aragorn liked another woman, and he hoped that Éowyn would be able to recover from the disappointment she was sure to face, sooner rather than later.

During the day, while Aragorn was busy with Théoden making plans about the battle looming in the nearby future, Tegalad and Merry were with Gimli and learning how to handcraft little wooden figurines. It was great fun and the result was several ruined blocks of wood and some lopsided objects that may have been a horse, a small arrow, or a pipe. They stopped when the other children of Edoras came to watch as they would have wanted to join in and Gimli didn't have enough small knives to hand out. Tegalad and Merry didn't mind, though Tegalad did put a few blocks of wood in his pocket for later.

The boys in the group of children decided to play a mock war, with sticks as their swords. Tegalad declined though Merry joined in the game happily. The girls who didn't play in the "war" sat off to the side with Tegalad and cheered on their favourites. Gimli called out tips to the "soldiers" and laughed when the boys abandoned their sticks and leapt at each other.

Merry escaped the pile of bodies with a triumphant smirk before flopping down on the ground next to Tegalad. The elfling laughed and remarked upon the black eye the hobbit had acquired. Merry held his hand to his injured eye, smile still in place.

"You reckon Boromir will give me any pointers after seeing this?" he asked.

"If he pities you enough," Tegalad replied softly. "Can I watch when you ask?"

Merry nodded while Gimli chuckled in amusement. He took the two inside, having noticed that it was near dinner time and was still adamant about putting some meat on Tegalad's bones. Tegalad picked at his food, still not having much of an appetite after his illness, but he did manage to eat some of what was placed before him.

He went to bed early that night, tired and unwilling to stay up surrounded by talking adults. Legolas went with him to keep him company, knowing that while the elfling was most comfortable around Aragorn, he didn't mind the older elf's company.

"Legolas?" Tegalad asked softly as he snuggled down into his bed. "Thank-you."

"For what Little One," Legolas asked as he pulled the covers up higher around the elfling's shoulders.

"Taking care of me," Tegalad whispered. "You didn't have to."  
"You were sick Tegalad," Legolas said in confusion. "Haven't you ever had anyone look after you when you were sick before?"

"No," Tegalad said with a yawn. "Why would anyone take care of a freak?"

Legolas froze his hand over the blankets. Tegalad's eyes were closed but he was not yet asleep. Legolas rested his hand on the elfling's forehead and ran it through his black hair.

"Who told you that?" he asked softly, hiding the anger he felt.

"My uncle," Tegalad said with a yawn. He felt himself falling into a deep sleep, lulled by the soft and gentle brushes by Legolas' hand. "He didn't like me much."

"You're liked here very much," Legolas said reassuringly.

"For now," Tegalad whispered, now just about asleep and unaware of what he was saying. "I won't be when they discover how much of a burden and a freak I am. It's best not to get to close to anyone, for when they leave it won't hurt as much."

Legolas watched silently as Tegalad finally succumbed to sleep. He was horrified to hear such words and amazed that Tegalad would trust them as much as he did, especially if his uncle had treated him as badly as Legolas imagined he must have. When Aragorn had mentioned what Tegalad had said to Théoden during the march to Helms Deep, he had assumed that the elfling was talking about the one had killed his parents and captured him, but now he rethought the words and came to the conclusion that he was talking about his uncle. He would need to talk to Aragorn soon, the man needed to know what Tegalad thought of himself and of his suspicions about the elfling's former family.

He watched Tegalad sleep for a while, noticing how young Tegalad looked when he was unconscious, before leaving the room and searching for the others in the Fellowship. He needed to have a few words with them.

* * *

Tegalad was up at dawn the next day. His hair was still messy from being pressed against his pillow and his green eyes were still in the process of waking up. He rubbed his eyes slowly as he walked down the hall, his bare feet silent on the stone floor. The sun was only just peeking over the horizon but Tegalad knew that there would be those still up from the previous night, or early risers trying to get more work done. He snuck into the throne room to see what everyone was doing and nicked an apple off a nearby plate without the owner noticing.

Théoden and some of his advisors were staring at a bunch of papers. Tegalad assumed that they were maps, or even numbers of men available. He didn't trouble himself with trying to see what was on it as he was unable to read it. He wasn't sure if he could read at all as no language he'd seen in Middle Earth had made any sense to him.

As he ate his small breakfast, Tegalad watched as the throne room became more crowded. Women appeared with more food on plates, making sure that the men were eating as they worked. Tegalad couldn't see Éowyn among them, figuring that she was still asleep or in some other room. There were also some guards walking around or standing at their posts. Éomer was standing off to the side, a fairly large mug in his hands and staring off into space. Tegalad amused himself by creeping closer to the leader of the Rohirrim, discarding the apple core in the fire as he passed it.

He was silent as he crouched behind the much taller man; his intention of jumping onto the man's back obvious in his bright green eyes. But it was just before he jumped that Éomer spun around and lifted him into the air. Tegalad laughed as he wrapped his legs around the man's waist to prevent himself from falling if Éomer were to release him.

"And what were you planning on doing Little One?" he asked as he set his mug down without spilling a drop.

"Morning!" Tegalad replied with a smile. He had taken a liking to the man after learning of his cousin's death. Éomer had told him stories of Theodred while he was sick and then told him stories about Edoras. He spoke protectively of Éowyn, but Tegalad imagined that it was just the older, protective brother talking and that he really was proud of her. Tegalad imagined him as his older brother, or an older cousin, protective when it mattered and responsible the rest of the time.

"You're obviously feeling better today," Éomer remarked as he dropped Tegalad onto a nearby table. "I haven't seen you this chirpy since…actually; I don't think I've ever seen you this chirpy."

"I'm not sick anymore!" Tegalad said happily. "And I feel that something big will happen today."

"Something big huh?" Éomer repeated. "If you say so. I hope it's a good thing that happens."

Tegalad shrugged and swung his legs. He looked around the room and saw Legolas staring at him. He vaguely remembered the elf putting him to bed the night before but nothing else. He waved a morning greeting which was returned with a smile and a nod of the head.

"Well good morning Tegalad, are you supposed to be up?" Tegalad turned around and saw Éowyn staring at him with her hands on her hips. He nodded with a grin he had realised got him out of too much trouble.

"And where are your shoes?" Éowyn continued to ask.

"In the room still," Tegalad answered grinning. "I'll put them on later."

"Very well," Éowyn said, succumbing to the smile. "At least eat some more. You're far too thin as it is."

Tegalad grinned at her and slid off the table with the intention of getting some more fruit, only to be stopped when Éomer lifted him back into the air. He asked what the man was doing as he grabbed his shirt to keep himself upright.

"You're not wearing any shoes and I know that the floor is cold," was the reply. "What makes you think that I'll let you walk around and get sick again?"

Tegalad was about to answer when the doors burst open and Aragorn came rushing in, screaming about the beacons. Tegalad was confused but held his tongue as Éomer went tense and all conversations in the room stopped. Aragorn stopped in front of the King.

"Gondor calls for aid," he said breathlessly. Everyone waited for Théoden's reply. Éowyn walked further forward to stand next to her brother, a worried expression on her face. Boromir stumbled into the room having heard what Aragorn was calling and desperate for the answer.

"Then Rohan will answer," was the firm reply. Several people in the room let out relieved breaths. "Muster the Rohirrim!"

Éomer let out a sigh but nevertheless bowed and handed Tegalad to Éowyn before walking out to obey his orders. Éowyn watched him go, her grip strong on the child in her arms. Tegalad struggled a little bit to give the woman a hint that he wanted to be on the ground. Éowyn smiled at him but stubbornly kept him in her arms and walked over to where Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir had gathered.

"It seems to me that someone escaped your watch this morning," she said as she came within earshot. The two men and one elf smiled at her statement before Aragorn moved forward to hold Tegalad. Éowyn gave him up and leveled a stern finger at the man.

"You make sure he eats and please get him to put some shoes on!" she ordered. "The floors are cold and he's just recovered from an illness!"

"_He_ is still here," Tegalad said with a frown. Éowyn smirked at him.

"And you should know full well that the floors are cold in the morning," she told him. "And I doubt that you would eat anything unless you were forced to."

Tegalad didn't answer and that was all the evidence she needed. She bid the Fellowship farewell and turned to ready herself for the marshalling. Boromir told his friends to ready themselves, having been packed himself since Gandalf left, and took Tegalad to his room to get ready. Tegalad sighed as he was again passed to another person without his feet touching the floor once. He didn't complain, but while he enjoyed acting like the kid he never got to be, he still didn't like being manhandled as if he were a doll.

The first thing Boromir did once they were in the room was hand Tegalad his shoes. Tegalad put them on, watching as the knight packed away his scant belongings. He had lifted an eyebrow at the wooden blocks but put them in a small bag without questioning it. By the time he was done Tegalad was standing at the door, watching as people ran past quickly, clothes, food and weapons in their hands as they rushed to prepare everyone who was leaving.

"Where are we going?" Tegalad asked as Boromir grabbed his hand and led him down the corridor.

"The army will marshal at Dunharrow," Boromir explained. "From there we'll march on to Minas Tirith."

"So you're finally going home then?" Tegalad asked with a smile. Boromir smiled down at him.

"Yes, yes I am," he said as he picked up the pace a little in excitement. "I'm going home."

Once they were outside Boromir sent Tegalad off to where Aragorn was tightening the last of his straps on his horse. Aragorn smiled slightly when he spotted him before turning back to talk to Éowyn who was next to him. Tegalad couldn't hear their conversation but he did see the sword under the saddle blanket of Éowyn's horse. He wondered what she was doing before he decided that he didn't care. He knew that women were able to fight, and fight well, and Éowyn struck him as someone who wouldn't stand back to allow others to fight when she could do something to help…much like himself.

Aragorn lifted him onto the front of the saddle and Tegalad resigned himself to having a sore backside for the next few days. Aragorn swung up behind him easily and rode off to the head of the column. Legolas, with Gimli behind him, and Boromir joined him behind the King. Tegalad looked around for Merry and saw spotted the lonely hobbit riding a small white horse further back, smiling broadly.

Tegalad shook his head in amusement and turned his attention to the front. It would take two days to reach Dunharrow, and he had a feeling that everything would change when they got there. He wasn't sure if it would be good or bad, but he was sure that the defining point in the war was coming closer…

* * *

**The end of chapter 11, to be continued in chapter 12. An idea entered my head while I was writing this...should Tegalad tell Aragorn and the others about who he was before, or should that happen in the sequel, which I also plan on rewriting. Sorry to all of you who like TEP, but I hate it. If anyone wants to continue it, take over it, send me an email and you can do it. If you don't want to, fine, I'll be rewriting it after I finish this one.**

**All ideas and opinions are welcome!**


	12. Dunharrow

**Sorry that it took so long to get this up. Uni just suddenly decided to give everyone homework. It's all good now! Now I just need to worry about work so I should be able to finish this story by July, the end of July. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you give me motivation to write.**

**Oh! And I've just set up an account on FictionPress, because I've got all these old stories on my computer that I just need to get rid of. Not all of them are very good but I'm posting them anyway. If you want to read any of them my name is Apprentice Torinator.**

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Key:

"Blah" westron

"Blah" elvish

_Blah_ thoughts, dreams, etc.

**

* * *

**

The Immortal Hero

The marshalling army moved quickly across the plains, not stopping for lunch but continuing at a walk to give the horses a rest. Tegalad amused himself by creating small whirlwinds and dropping them after they passed them. When they stopped for the night Tegalad and Merry sat together, Merry slumping from exhaustion against his pack and Tegalad making little wooden figurines from the wood he had saved and the knife he had borrowed from the armory after Gimli had demonstrated the technique.

He had seen Aragorn's necklace several times and knew that it held great value to the man, and he wanted something to remind himself of his past. He had his scar, but it had faded after Voldemort's death and when he had seen his reflection he had noticed that it was almost invisible, and probably would be soon. So using the smaller blocks of wood he marked out the shape of a lightning bolt and carved away the excess bits of wood the way Gimli had showed him. He wasn't able to get too far, because Boromir had spotted him and ordered him to sleep. He wrapped the cut wood up in a cloth before placing it back in his bag and curling up in a ball under Boromir's watchful eyes.

When he woke the next morning he carved a little more before eating breakfast and climbing back on Aragorn's horse.

It was on the second morning, the day they were expected to arrive at Dunharrow, that Tegalad gathered his courage to ask what would happen to him. He was realistic to know that he wouldn't be a part of the fight, no one would let him, but he also knew that Aragorn and the others wouldn't follow the army. Aragorn looked uncomfortable and moved his horse away from the column so they could speak privately. Tegalad looked up at him fearfully.

"I'm staying with you aren't I?" he asked softly in elvish.

"I'm not going to take you into the middle of a war," Aragorn replied in the same language. "I promised that I wouldn't leave you behind, unless it was safe for me to do so. I won't put you into danger if I can prevent it."

Tegalad turned away so that he could control the betrayal he felt. He supposed that this was how his friends had felt when he tried to push them away for their own safety. But what was different then was that his friends had ganged up on him and dissuaded him of his ideas, here he was alone and there was no way that he could persuade Aragorn, never mind the others, that he could take care of himself.

"So what's going to happen to me?" he asked once he was sure he could control his voice. To his relief it didn't give away how hurt he felt.

"You'll return to Edoras with Éowyn, Merry and the others who will not fight," Aragorn replied, almost sounding relieved at how calmly Tegalad was taking the news. Tegalad nodded but refused to turn around and look at Aragorn.

"When do you leave?" Tegalad asked without emotion.

"We would ride out at dawn tomorrow if we were to get to Minas Tirith before the battle is over," Aragorn explained. "We can't delay much longer."

"I see," Tegalad muttered. He didn't speak another word and refused to look at anyone. Aragorn guided them back into the column next to Legolas and Gimli. The two took one look at Tegalad's blank face before wisely deciding to stay silent.

When they reached Dunharrow midmorning Tegalad only briefly paid attention to the thousands of little white tents set up in the large glade and then up the mountain. As they travelled onwards, Théoden spoke with several men, asking for numbers and the further they moved the more the King frowned. They stopped at the top of the mountain and set up their own tents quickly. Tegalad walked away from the group and sat at the edge of the hill. He was far enough away from the pathway that few noticed him, but still he was joined by Legolas who brought food with him.

"You shouldn't disappear like that," he said passing the plate over. "You had many of us worried."

"You going to leave me too?" Tegalad asked, still looking out over the glade of tents.

"It's not that we _want_ to leave," Legolas said softly. "It's that if we don't, the army will be down men when we need all the help we can get."

"I can help," Tegalad murmured. "I can fight from a distance. They won't even know I'm there until it's too late."

"I'm sure that's true," Legolas said with a smile. "But you shouldn't have to. You should be somewhere safe. We'll find you after everything is over. That I promise."

"You might not want to find me," Tegalad said in an almost inaudible voice. "Why would you? You'll probably be too busy to come after me. It would be better if I just left."

"No it wouldn't," Legolas said firmly, finally switching to elvish. "You are very precious to us and everyone would be devastated if anything were to happen to you. Especially Aragorn, when he speaks of you a blind man could tell how much he cared about you, about what happens to you."

"That's why you'd be better off without me!" Tegalad stated. "If I'm not here then you can focus on what's important and fight your war. I know when I'm not wanted."

"You are wanted!" was the shocked answer.

"You don't want me!" Tegalad said with passion. "You want the child I represent! The elfling I've become! You've even given me a new name, another one to add to my growing collection! I just want to be _me_! Yet even here, in this strange place, I have a part to play. Even here, no one wants me around."

Legolas stared at Tegalad in shock and was startled enough that the elfling was able to disappear amongst the maze of tents that had been erected before he could do anything. He stood to follow, his mind processing the information he'd been given to be looked over later.

"Let him go," a gruff voice ordered. Legolas spun around and saw Gimli staring after Tegalad, his hands resting on his axe.

"He shouldn't be alone," Legolas said quickly. "I had no idea he felt that way. He might do something foolish."

"He needs to be alone to come to terms with everything," Gimli continued. "Besides, what can you tell him that would make him feel better? He knows that he can't go with us, he just needs to understand it."

"He thinks he's worthless," the elf moaned, sinking to the ground. "He believes that we don't care for him and the only reason we pay attention is because of his status as an elfling. He has to be the most insecure child I have ever met!"

"Aye, that he is," Gimli murmured. "And being in the middle of a war is not the best way to stop him from thinking like that, especially as we're leaving him tomorrow."

Legolas sighed in frustration. He saw the truth in Gimli's words but it didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

Tegalad silently ran through the white tents until he was sure that he hadn't been followed by Legolas. It wasn't quite yet lunch time and he had the rest of the day to occupy himself with before the army marshaled out at dawn the next day. He supposed that he should spend the remaining time with Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli but he couldn't stand to see them just yet, their betrayal, breaking their promises to never leave him again, so easily broken, was still fresh in his mind.

He looked around himself and saw that he was at the edge of the white tents. He was facing a rock wall that had ample hand and foot-holds and only a small passage opening the way for travelers to enter. Mangled tree roots and dead trees grew from the mountainside, making the scenery reminiscent of a haunted graveyard. There was something about the wall that sent shivers down Tegalad's spine, like there was something _in_ there that wasn't supposed to be, like there was something trapped within the very walls of the cliff.

Apprehensive, Tegalad moved closer to the wall and place his hands gently on the surface. Images flashed across his mind. Specters of men running through the mountain, fear etched across their faces. They all bore swords or axes and were dressed in chainmail and tunics. One specter was directing the others into the shadows while also looking back down the path they'd been running from. His face was torn, half regretful half determined. The face then shifted again and seemed to stare right at Tegalad before turning and running off after his men.

The image shifted and a man dressed regally stood at the entrance to the mountain path, cursing at the retreating men. His sword was drawn and behind him were several other knights. They all looked furious, though some of them also looked crestfallen. Tegalad wondered why, but then his eyes focused on what the regal man had around his neck.

On a fine chain hung a plain gold ring, it swung slightly as the man moved but Tegalad was horrified by how darkness seemed to extend from the ring, increasing the anger and fear of the men. Tegalad knew without a doubt that this was the One Ring, the ring Frodo wore around his neck. It wasn't until that moment that Tegalad truly understood how mentally strong Frodo was to not be completely affected by the Ring in all the time he had been in possession of it.

Tegalad pulled his hands away from the mountain and bowed his head. The powerful influence of the Ring had created a curse on the mountain, trapping the souls of the men inside, to never be free. Tegalad couldn't imagine such a fate, couldn't imagine that the hundreds of souls trapped in the mountain were thousands of years old. Staring at the wall again, Tegalad knew that the mountain was like one giant crypt. Nothing living existed inside and nothing living outside wanted to go in.

Gripping the wall again, Tegalad lifted himself easily and settled down on a tree branch where he would be invisible but still able to see what was going on. No one would be looking for him so close to the mountain. He pulled out his dagger and blocks of wood, determined to make the wood actually look like something he wanted, not just mangled wood.

By the time he had something that looked like a lightning bolt he was startled to realise that he had missed lunch and probably had an entourage of soldiers looking for where he had snuck off to…again. With a sigh, he rewrapped the wood and sheathed the dagger back in its holder in his boot. He'd need to sharpen it later, but for now he was hungry.

He said a mental farewell to the mountain, causing a cold wind to rip through the tents, and jumped out of the tree. No one had seen him so he moved around the tents as silently as he could and nicked some food off a plate he passed. He was getting sick of eating stale bread, despite how filling it was, and longed for some shepherd's pie, or even a roast chicken, with some of Mrs. Weasley's delicious treacle tart for dessert. Just thinking about his favourite foods made his mouth water. He deliberately focused his attention elsewhere and set about trying to find Aragorn.

He couldn't spot the elusive ranger, but he did stumble across Éomer. The King's nephew stared down at him with a sigh. Tegalad looked up at him sheepishly and tried to walk backwards and continue looking in a different part of the tent city. He didn't get very far though, before Éomer lifted him from the ground and slung him over his shoulder. Tegalad cried out in shock and his body tensed at the unexpected movement.

"It must be a child trait," the man was muttering. "Theodred was exactly the same always running off doing who knows what?"

Tegalad struggled to get down, once again reminded of how short he actually was and how tall Éomer was. The ground was a fair distance away. Éomer held him gently, but also tight enough that he couldn't get lose. Tegalad stopped struggling and instead tried to see where the man was taking him. It was as he was trying to see where he was going that Éomer dropped him gently to the ground next to a small fire.

"I doubt you've eaten," Éomer said with a small shake of his head as he dropped a plate of hot meat and some fruit on Tegalad's lap. "So you're going to sit here until you eat that and maybe even tell me where you were for the past four hours."

Tegalad started. He hadn't realised that he'd been missing for quite so long as that. Instead of answering the man, Tegalad quickly took a bite of the apple on his plate to indicate his unwillingness to answer. Éomer merely raised an eyebrow, his expression saying that he would get an answer eventually. Tegalad sighed and pointed in the direction of the mountain. Éomer's eyes went wide in shock before seemingly moving his eyes across Tegalad's small frame as if to see if there was any damage or injury.

"What is the mountain called?" Tegalad asked, uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the man.

"Dwimorberg, the Haunted Mountain," Éomer replied in a daze. "No one who enters has ever left. The mountain is evil."

Tegalad shivered and looked in the direction of the mountain. He had felt pure evil before, but he couldn't feel it now. The mountain merely felt unhappy to him, and angry at the ones who had trapped the souls within it.

"I want you to stay away from there, you hear me?" Éomer continued. Tegalad looked back at the man with a blank face. "I mean it Tegalad, the Haunted Mountain is dangerous. Many have lost their lives in that place, thinking that they could triumph over the evil that resides there."

"I did not go inside," Tegalad stated softly. "I sat on the outside. Nothing happened."

"I don't want you to take chances Tegalad," Éomer continued. "You are still a child. Don't glare at me." Tegalad was in fact glaring at Éomer and only lowered its intensity at the man's frown. "Regardless of your feelings about this, or what you think of your fighting capabilities, you are vulnerable. And it is because of this you will be returning to Edoras with Éowyn tomorrow."

Tegalad put his half empty plate down and lowered his eyes. It wasn't that he wanted to fight, he just hated being left in the dark and not knowing what was happening. He didn't deal with little information very well, Sirius's death emphasizing this point.

Éomer ruffled his hair affectionately and sent him off in the direction he knew where Aragorn and the others were. Tegalad went silently, brushing his hair back into place as he did so. As soon as he was able to he took off at a run to escape Éomer in case the man decided to follow him.

As he ducked around another white tent he finally spotted Gimli and Boromir sitting slumped together. Neither had seen him yet, though from what Tegalad could see Boromir looked ready to get up and start pacing while Gimli looked calm and was smoking a pipe. He snuck closer in order to hear what was being said.

"No one's found him yet?" Boromir asked in frustration.

"He'll show himself when he feels ready to," Gimli stated calmly. "He doesn't tend to go too far from us."

"It's been hours," Boromir continued throwing his arms up. "He could be anywhere!"

Tegalad felt his Marauder side stir and a grin appear on his face. Making his footsteps even quieter he snuck up behind the worrying man. With one quick leap he landed on Boromir's back and covered his eyes with his hands. Boromir yelped loudly and spun around. Tegalad started to laugh, and once Gimli spotted what was happening, joined in as well.

"I think you can stop worrying now lad," Gimli said between laughs. "Seems to me like Tegalad found us instead."

Boromir stopped trying to spin around and instead grabbed a hold of Tegalad's hands, pulling them away from his eyes. Tegalad was still laughing even as he was dislodged from the man's back and settled onto the ground between the two of them.

"Do I want to know where you disappeared to?" Boromir asked. Tegalad shook his head and made himself comfortable. Gimli chuckled again and asked what he'd been up to. Tegalad, in response, pulled out his unfinished wooden lightning bolt. The two of them moved on to talking about how to improve the design. Tegalad listened carefully to what the dwarf was telling him, ignoring Boromir's attempts to get his attention.

By mid-afternoon Legolas and Aragorn had joined the group, having heard from Éomer where Tegalad was, and Tegalad himself was leaning heavily on Boromir's shoulder. His emotions had been all over the place that day and he was mentally exhausted. He heard chuckling around him and moaned when he was lifted from his warm place between Gimli and Boromir.

"Relax Little One," Aragorn ordered. "I've got you."

Tegalad smiled softly and forced himself forget that in only a matter of hours he would be parted from the man in whose arms he rested. For a brief moment, he was able to imagine that this was the way it would always be, no war, no violence…just an everlasting feeling of contentment.

He was asleep before Aragorn set him down on his cot.

* * *

Tegalad woke quickly like he normally did. He sat up on his small cot and looked around the tent curiously. His pack was at the end of the bed and there was no cover on the ground. The grass was patchy in places but there were no loose rocks to trip him up unexpectedly. On the other side of the tent slept Aragorn, his belongings near the foot of his bed as well as the equipment he usually had for his horse. The man was tossing and turning, his blankets twisted up around his waist. Tegalad didn't think that his rest would be entirely restful, but it didn't look like he was having a nightmare.

Tegalad didn't want to disturb the man so he crept out of the tent silently to explore some more. From the darkness outside, he gathered that the sun had set a few hours previously, but it was still early in the night by the sounds of the men socializing around the various fires that had bee lit. He still didn't want to be seen so he continued moving along as silently as he could.

He didn't have any shoes on but it wasn't very cold and the ground was semi-soft, so it didn't bother him too much. The pants he was wearing were tight, but loose enough to give him unrestricted movement. They were dark green, almost black, but they suited him. His boots were dark brown and contrasted nicely to his pants, when he actually wore his boots though. His shirt was loose and slightly large on him, and it was the only article of clothing he wore that was white. The sleeves on his short ended mid-way down his forearm and were close enough to his skin that it didn't disturb him when it moved.

The elfling traveled through the tents until he came to the edge of the mountain overlooking the thousands of tents set up below. There were two guards at the pathway, watching the road and the skies. Tegalad sat down not far from them and swung his legs over the edge. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair and he smiled in delight. He looked down at the path and spotted a white horse making its way up.

"Someone is coming," he told the guards softly. They jumped having not seen him sitting there.

"Move away from the edge kid," one guard ordered while the other peered along the path. "It's not safe there."

Tegalad sighed but obeyed the guard and moved away from the edge. He stayed where he was though, he wanted to see who was coming up.

The figure sitting on the horse was dressed completely in black, a clear contrast to the glowing white coat of the horse he was astride. The figure spoke with the guards as he dismounted and handed over the reins. Tegalad stared at the figure and instantly recognised him as an elf. When the figure looked at him, he seemed startled but quickly masked it.

"Kid, can you take this man to see the King?" one of the guards asked. "After that would you go back to bed? You have a busy day tomorrow."

Tegalad nodded reluctantly and started to walk towards the white tents, knowing that the elf was following him. They didn't speak to each other, and Tegalad didn't look back once until he came within sight of the tent. He grinned impishly and spoke quietly to the King's guards. After that he stuck his head into the tent and caught Théoden's attention.

"There is someone here to see you sir," he explained.

"Thank you Tegalad, send him in," the King replied. Tegalad nodded and stepped back to allow the man to enter.

"Tegalad?" the elf said quietly before he entered. "Could you find Aragorn and ask him to join me?"

Tegalad nodded slowly and darted back to his own tent and slipped inside. Aragorn was still dreaming, still turning restlessly. Tegalad crept forward and gently shook the man's shoulder, calling his name as he did so. The second he did that however he dropped to the ground flat, arms covering his head. Aragorn had woken violently, pulling his dagger from where it rested next to him, and swinging it around.

Tegalad looked up slowly and backed away from the man. Aragorn looked down at him horrified and dropped the dagger. He climbed out of the bed quickly and Tegalad darted backwards, once again on his feet.

"The King wants to see you," Tegalad said quickly and turned around.

"Tegalad," Aragorn started but Tegalad was already out of the tent again. Tegalad heard the man curse in a language he hadn't been taught, but didn't slow down. He didn't know where he was going, but it took him away from Aragorn.

He knew that it had been a reflex action, drawing his dagger when unexpectedly woken, but the man hadn't even known who he was for that brief moment. If Tegalad hadn't have ducked when he did, he would have a spectacular cut across his face. The reflection of the light against the dagger had been the only warning he had gotten, and it had been a warning of extreme pain during his time in his previous world.

Tegalad stopped running and started to walk around the tents, taking note of who was still awake and where they were. He didn't go back within sight of the guards as they expected him to be in bed. He found himself standing near the Haunted Mountain and its deceptively easy path. He wasn't sure how log he had stood there, but he was startled when a large hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up he saw the worried face of Théoden.

"Aragorn is worried about you," the King began. "He didn't mean to scare you."

"It is not him," Tegalad explained, looking back at the mountain. "The way he swung the dagger, others have done the same to be before, but they didn't miss."

Théoden's grip on his shoulder tightened, but Tegalad found it comforting, not painful. He didn't say anything else for a while, he imagined that Théoden understood his reaction enough that he didn't have to explain it more in depth. Eventually he was curious enough to ask what the elf had wanted.

"Lord Elrond has a task to send Aragorn on," Théoden explained softly. "If he succeeds, the war could turn in our favor. But this does mean that he won't be joining the rest of our army when it marshals out tomorrow."

"The mountain will listen to him," Tegalad said confidently. "He will pass through unharmed."

"What makes you say that?" Théoden asked curiously. "No one has ever passed through and survived."

"The mountain is not evil," the elfling explained softly. A strong gust of wind from the mountain ruffled the tents violently and caused the horses to try and escape from their bonds. "It is just angry. There are lots of souls trapped inside who want to be free. Aragorn will free them so he will pass through unharmed."

Théoden nodded at the explanation and started to steer the child back to his tent. He explained the Elrond wanted to talk to him before he left as well, and that he should have finished speaking to Aragorn by then.

Tegalad allowed Théoden to steer him back to his tent. The two of them saw Aragorn leave, a sword in his hands. The man was preoccupied and didn't see the two of them standing there. Théoden pushed him towards the tent gently and turned around to walk around the encampment. Tegalad took a steadying breath and pushed the flap aside, walking into the tent.

The elf had taken off his hood and was obviously waiting for him. Tegalad bowed respectfully but didn't move from where he was. Elrond smiled kindly, and the wrinkles on his face seemed to disappear, making him look years younger.

"Good evening Tegalad," Elrond said softly in elvish. "I have been waiting to see you for a long time now. Galadriel speaks very highly of you, and she sends her condolences for Shadow's passing."

Tegalad bowed his head in acceptance of the message and blinked quickly to rid his eyes of tears. He looked up again and saw that Elrond looked sad, and that it wasn't about Shadow.

"Why are you sad?" he asked softly.

"I have seen the Death of Men Little One," he said sadly. "This war will determine whether or not Men will survive in this land."

"Are you a Seer then?" Tegalad asked in slight distaste.

"I have the ability to see various outcomes," Elrond corrected. "The future is not set in stone."

"So in all your 'visions' you've see the Death of Men?" Tegalad asked curiously. Elrond smiled and shook his head.

"I have seen Death, but I have also seen Life," he explained. "It is because of the possibility of Life that I have come. My daughter is dying, her fate is linked to the fate of Men. Should Sauron win, my daughter will die, but if the Ring is destroyed, there is a chance she will live. I will do whatever I can to ensure that she lives."

"So you sent Aragorn into the mountain?" Tegalad asked. He was incredibly sad that Elrond's daughter was dying, and understood that he was doing the best he could to ensure her continued survival.

"Yes," Elrond said with a nod. "You may not realise this, but the army spread out below us, is no where near enough to win. The men out there are going to their deaths if they don't receive more help."

"And there is an army hidden in the mountain, one that will do whatever it takes to be free," Tegalad finished. Elrond looked at him in surprise. "The power of the Ring kept their souls encased in the rock. They cannot be free until Aragorn lets them go."

"You are a very insightful child," Elrond murmured. "I am glad to have finally met you. Would you like to pass on a message for you?"

"Yes. Could you tell Lady Galadriel that I still miss Shadow, but that I won't let his death stop me from doing what I must. And could you tell Haldir and Vanya that I will see them soon, and that Vanya shouldn't let Haldir control her movements while she's still pregnant. Finally, could you make sure Hedwig's happy? She was one of my first friends and I miss her presence sometimes."

"I can do that," Elrond said with a nod and a smile. "Now why don't you go and find Aragorn? He should be leaving very soon if he wants to make good time."  
Tegalad nodded in agreement. With a final bow he left the tent and ran to where Aragorn was already riding towards the path into the mountain. Boromir, Legolas and Gimli were behind him, also on horseback. He called out to them, intending to have them stop so that he could say goodbye, but was unable to as Aragorn ordered him to stop.

"You can't come with us Tegalad," the man said. "It's not safe for you."

The wind from the mountain wrapped around Tegalad comfortingly as he stopped running. He looked to the retreating figures and murmured six words before turning around and running back to his tent. The wind carried the words through the air so that the four riders could hear them, before dying out completely. Aragorn spun in his saddle as the words reached his ear, but it was already too late, Tegalad was gone.

Tegalad hurried back to the tent, hurt and betrayed. He quickly pulled his brown boots on and tucked his white shirt in before throwing a dark brown vest on, his green jacket that reached to his thighs and his equipment belt. The belt went over his dark green jacket and had a small dagger attached to it. Over everything went his travelling cloak from Lothlorien and all his personal belongings were quickly shoved into his backpack.

With a desperate plea to his magic, Tegalad wished to be somewhere where he would make a difference, somewhere he wouldn't be constantly coddled, and somewhere where he could finally do what he was meant to do in this world.

With a rush of flames Tegalad disappeared. The only thing that remained of him was the echo on the wind of his final words:

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

**

* * *

**

Ta da! It's not as long as I wanted it to be but it seemed like a good place to end it. Don't know when the next chapter will be up but it shouldn't be any longer than two weeks. I'll try and get it up sooner.

**Review Please!**


	13. Mordor

**This chapter is up at lot earlier than I thought it would be, but I was in the mood to write and this is the result. Some of you have asked me about the Elf Prince and whether or not I will continue it. I'm still debating it, but know that I will be writing a sequel to this. You will know of my decision soon, but if I don't continue TEP do you want me to leave it up, or take it down? Open to suggestions!**

**Anyway...enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Key:

"Blah" Westron

"Blah" elvish

_Blah_ thoughts, dreams, memories, etc.

**Warnings: there is torture in this chapter. Sorry if you don't like it.**

**

* * *

**

**The Immortal Hero**

*~*~*

Tegalad reappeared several hundred metres from the ground, on a small outcropping of a cliff. He gulped as he realised how close he had been to falling and slowly leant back against the cliff. He was standing on the crumbs of what he recognised as _lembas _bread, and frowned. He didn't think that food was that plentiful that food could be thrown away without regard.

Turning his head from side to side he spotted a staircase carved into the side the cliff. Tegalad thought that it was more of a ladder than anything else, with an even worse grip. Going up or down would take a great deal amount of time to prevent any accidents from occurring.

Wondering what this area had to do with fulfilling his task, Tegalad slowly sat down to swing his legs over the side of the outcropping. He stared at the bread again and mentally considered who would have this bread in this location.

_It would have to be Frodo and Sam,_ Tegalad thought sadly. _Pippin should be in Minas Tirith, Merry is with Éowyn going back to Edoras, Aragorn and the others are in the Haunted Mountain, and it is far too unlikely for an elf to be this far from Lothlorien._

He looked around the landscape and wondered whereabouts in Middle Earth he was. It wasn't a place he recognised, not that that meant much. The air was cold and sent shivers crawling up Tegalad's spine. Far below him marched a black blob. Tegalad figured that it was one of the armies marching to Mordor's aid. It was probably moving towards Minas Tirith, that's where everyone else was headed.

Loose stones hit the elfling on the back of his head and he looked up startled. High above him was a body making its way down the stairs, not seemingly caring where its feet went. Tegalad stood up quickly but carefully and prepared to grab the body as it fell past him. He bent his knees slightly and grabbed the arm of the body, stopping the fall and coming face to face with Samwise Gamgee for the first time in months.

Sam was dirty, thinner and had tear tracks on his dirty cheeks. His lips were cracked from lack of water and his clothing was thin and had been torn in various places. The hobbit, at first, didn't realise he had stopped falling, but once he did he stared in shock at his saviour. Tegalad slowly let go of the hobbit's arm and pulled a water bag from his pack. He knew that Sam needed it more than he did. Once Sam had sculled down a good quarter of the water did the questions start.

"Tegalad?" he asked. "Is it really you? What are you doing here? _How_ did you get here? Are the others alright? Why am I asking you these questions? I doubt you understand me anyway."

Tegalad smiled and shocked the hobbit by replying in slow but confident Westron.

"Yes, it is really me. I came here to help you. I used magic to get here. The others are preparing for war. You ask because you need to know."

"When did you learn how to talk?" Sam asked once Tegalad was finished.

"I always knew how to talk," Tegalad asked, deliberately being dense. "But Aragorn teached me how to speak Westron long times ago."

Sam nodded slowly and handed back the water bag. Tegalad put it back into his pack and for the first time noticed that Sam was alone. He asked where Frodo was.

"Frodo doesn't trust me anymore," Sam said miserably. "He believes that Gollum over me, all the time. I didn't eat the last of our food, I promise, that cretin must have done something to it."

Tegalad pointed to the ground they were standing on and Sam looked down. For a while he didn't say anything but when he looked up again, Tegalad took a quick step backwards at the fury he could see in the hobbit's eyes. Sam didn't say anything, but he turned towards the staircase in determination and started to climb. Tegalad followed at a distance, not wanting to stay on the cliff face now that he had found a familiar face.

The two of them lost their footing occasionally, but nothing drastic happened. Tegalad often called upon the assistance of the wind to give them both that little bit of help when it was needed. Still, even with the quick pace Sam had set, the two didn't reach the top for at least fifteen minutes, and by then Sam was angry, worried and scared for his friend.

As they crested the top of the staircase Tegalad quickly darted into the dark cave in front of them. There was a sense of urgency in the air that was almost palpable. Sam hurried along at his side, nervously looking around at the large spider-webs stretching across entire walls. As they maneuvered around a particularly thick web Sam cried out and rushed over to where a sword was hanging in the web. Tegalad followed him and recognised Frodo's sword instantly, having seen it in action in the Mines of Moria. He also spotted a glass vial on the ground and pocketed it while Sam was freeing the sword.

There was now a deeper urgency surrounding them, and Tegalad urged Sam to hurry, he didn't want to have to meet with whatever spider had made all these webs. Sam nodded and pulled the sword free. The two of them now almost ran through the caves with Tegalad leading the way.

"How do you know where we're going?" Sam asked breathlessly as they turned another corner.

"The air is telling me so," Tegalad replied as they burst out into the open air. The sky was dark outside and in the distance was a tower. Tegalad figured it to be a watchtower of some description, but was unable to focus on it for too long as he spotted Frodo walking towards the tower, and a giant spider poised above him. It was clear that Frodo was unaware of the danger above him, as the hobbit was walking along without checking for danger.

"FRODO, DUCK!!!" Tegalad screamed at the top of his lungs. He was lucky that Frodo obeyed him without question, narrowly escaping the spider's poisoned sting. Sam cried out behind him but Tegalad wasted no time in sending a jet of fire at the spider to distract it.

The spider screeched its agony and scuttled towards them, all eight legs moving simultaneously. Tegalad gulped as he summoned his sword and leapt to the side. He felt more than saw Sam make his way towards Frodo, who was watching them with a slack jaw, but ignored the two of them as he desperately evaded the spider's attacks.

As he was pushed to the ground he felt the glass vial in his pocket and pulled it out, sensing that it would help. It lit up like a strong _lumos_ and sent the spider darting backwards. With his sword in one hand, the light in his other, he moved towards the spider, intent on pushing it back into its caves. The spider fought his advances and Tegalad did his best to deflect the attacks, the spider becoming more and more desperate as it was backed into a corner.

Sam and Frodo hid in a corner, both wanting to help but not wanting to get in the way. Frodo was clinging to Sam's jacket and watching Tegalad with wide eyes. Tegalad ignored the two of them, thankful that they weren't trying the play the hero. The spider was hard enough to concentrate on without worrying where the two hobbits were at the same time.

The spider was almost back into the cave when Tegalad stumbled on a loose rock and lost his balance. He landed heavily on his knee and was unable to completely stop the spider's next attack. He caught the sting on his arm, the sharp point penetrating the skin easily and its poison spreading through his veins instantly. Tegalad used the last of his strength to send a jet of fire at the spider, burning its underside and sending it scurrying back into the cave to recover from its injuries.

Tegalad stumbled as his muscles began to stop working. Sam and Frodo hurried to his side and Tegalad struggled to speak.

"Take…my bag…get to…the…mountain," he whispered as his vision started to darken. "You…must…des…troy…the…Ring."

He didn't hear if they replied to him. His vision clouded over and the poison finished its job. He went limp in Sam's arms, his green eyes clouded over and staring straight ahead. For all intents and purposes, he was dead.

* * *

Tegalad woke up naked and chained to the floor.

All his belongings were tossed into the corner as if they were of little value. Tegalad looked towards them and quickly saw that all his clothing could be identified, even the elvish cloak. Lifting his head further off the ground, Tegalad looked around the small room, trying to see where he was. The chains were connected to his wrists and ankles, allowing very little room to move. He was face down, and his arm still felt a bit numb.

The walls were plain looking, but Tegalad could see splashes of blood across the surface of it. It made him slightly queasy to look at it, knowing that the blood hadn't been donated voluntarily. Off to his right was rusty table that probably hadn't been cleaned since it was installed, and even then it had probably been dirty.

"Guess who's awake?" asked a gravelly voice from the other side of the room. Tegalad whipped his head around and saw his first orc who wasn't in the middle of charging at him, sword raised and teeth barred. Mentally doing a comparison, Tegalad wasn't sure which one he preferred. He had no idea what to expect from this one.

"Not very talkative huh?" the orc continued with an eerie smile. "Are you the suffer-in-silence type too? I suppose we'll find out soon, won't we? I've never tested myself on a child before."

Tegalad had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was stretched across the ground, chained from his ankles and wrists, unable to move, and completely vulnerable to what this orc had planned for him.

The orc walked closer and knelt down by his side. The nail the creature slowly scratched him with was sinister and promised much more. Tegalad flinched as the nail drew blood, and bit down on his lip to prevent himself from making a sound. The orc slowing drew scratches on his back from his shoulder blades, over his bare bottom, to the top of his legs. Tegalad was shaking fearfully and his head was turned away from what the creature was doing to him.

"Your blood is very red," the orc murmured. "So delicious."

It moved away briefly before returning and straddling Tegalad's lower legs. The elfling recoiled and tried to see what was happening. The orc forced his head down with a "tsk" and violently scratched his back. Tegalad gasped in pain, despite promising himself that he wouldn't make a sound. There was a subtle movement in the air, like something falling, and then pain flared from his back as something struck it. Blood dripped to the ground steadily as the creature raised the spiked wooden baton and swung it again at his back.

It was slow and painful, the orc taking the time between swings to run its hand across his wounds, aggravating them and causing more injury. Just before Tegalad was about to pass out from blood-loss and pain, the orc stopped its abuse of his back and stood up. Tegalad's legs cramped when the heavy weight was removed and he gasped involuntarily. Other than the small gasps he hadn't made a sound.

The orc returned and this time sat near his head. It placed a jar on the ground and Tegalad looked at it briefly, his eyes widening as he recognised that fine white powder it contained. It was his only warning as the orc dropped a handful of salt on his back and started to rub it in. His mind when blank as his back felt like it was burning. He could hear the orc talking about preventing an infection from occurring, but couldn't understand anything other than the pain he was in.

A low growl echoed across the room, causing the orc to freeze in his ministrations. Tegalad, however, opened his eyes wide at the familiar sound and his heart stopped beating in his chest for a split second. The orc gasped and his hand was removed from Tegalad's back violently. The chains on Tegalad's wrists melted quickly, freeing him from his vulnerable position on the floor.

Tegalad darted away from where the orc was, ignoring as his wounds stretched over his skin painfully. He looked over to where the orc was and was startled to see that the creature actually looked afraid.

Standing between the two of them was the burning apparition of Shadow. The wolf was growling at the orc menacingly. Tegalad stood up painfully and went to stand at Shadow's side. He looked down at the wolf in amazement and joy and the same words that had haunted him since the wolf's death echoed once again in his head.

_Death is a part of life Little One. Your Shadow, if he were to die, would always be with you, just like your Hedwig would if she were to die. One of fire and one of air._

"I missed you Shadow," Tegalad whispered. "I'm glad you're here."

Shadow stopped growling to briefly whine at the elfling. Tegalad translated the whine to saying "I missed you too" and smiled fondly. The two of them turned to the petrified orc and the expressions turned harsh. Now that he had the support of one of his friends, Tegalad reached out with his fire abilities and burnt the orc from the inside out. The orc screamed in pain but it was short lived. Tegalad ended the torturer's life quickly and turned to put his clothes back on.

Everything was still there, the knives in his boots and the dagger on his belt. He guessed that the orcs either hadn't been paying attention, one of the Valar was watching him, or the orcs had some future plan for him and hadn't had time to go through his belongings as of yet.

Buckling the belt a bit looser than he normal would, on account of the wounds on his back and the top of his legs, Tegalad threw the cloak across his shoulders and made his way to the trap door off to the side of the room. He needed to get out of the tower so he could help Frodo and Sam.

Shadow growled from where he still stood in the middle of the room and waited until the elfling was looking at him before Jumping across the room in a flash of flames. Tegalad smiled at the wolf as he mentally berated himself for forgetting about his travelling abilities.

Gathering his magic around him he Jumped from the tower to where he had last see Sam and Frodo.

He wasn't surprised to see that they were gone and started to jog the way they were sure to have gone. He wasn't sure how long he'd been unconscious from the poison but the sky was still dark and everything still looked the same. He couldn't see Shadow anymore, but he could sense his presence by his side, protecting him and keeping him company until he caught up with the two hobbits.

Several times he was forced to hide in the shadows as an accompaniment of orcs would pass him by, but otherwise he maintained a semi-constant pace. At times he had to slow to a walk as his injuries were causing him pain, but otherwise he kept moving.

He saw no sign of Frodo or Sam until he crested a small hill and saw a sight he had hoped not to see.

An armed group of orcs, around twenty of them, were marching straight towards him. But what sent his heart racing were the two unaware hobbits who were walking slowly towards them, their heads bowed and not paying attention to their surroundings. Tegalad cursed silently as he ducked to avoid detection. He couldn't just let the two hobbits continue into danger, despite his state of health. Scanning the surrounding landscape quickly, Tegalad searched for an area where he could safely Jump to with two passengers. Spotting what looked like a cave some distance away and in the opposite direction of the orcs, Tegalad looked back to Frodo and Sam, and Jumped.

He appeared in front of Frodo and Sam without warning, grabbed their arms, and Jumped to the cave.

The last thing he noticed before blacking out was the concerned and shocked faces of the two hobbits, and then he was unconscious.

* * *

Tegalad woke slowly and with a headache. He remained still as he allowed his memories to organise themselves and opened his eyes. He was somewhat surprised to find himself still in the cave and undiscovered. Sam was sitting up against the wall, his head dropped on his chest as he slept. Frodo was near the entrance to the cave, wide awake and staring out at the landscape.

Not wanting to startle the conscious hobbit too much, Tegalad groaned and tried to sit up. His vision darkened as he moved position and he nearly passed out again until rough hands helped him up. Tegalad looked at Frodo gratefully and slumped on his shoulder while the ground stopped spinning around him.

When he was sure he wouldn't pass out again, Tegalad sat up straight, no longer leaning on Frodo and turned to look at the hobbit. Sam was still sleeping, clearly exhausted, and didn't so much as shift at the movement around him.

"How…are you…alive?" Frodo asked shakily. Tegalad's head snapped up to look at the hobbit and for the first time noticed how drawn and pale he looked. The Ring was clearly sapping his strength but it hadn't taken over completely yet.

"You'll find I'm very hard to kill," Tegalad replied softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Been…better," Frodo said with a tight smile. "The Ring…gets heavier…the closer we…get to…Mount Doom."

"You haven't let it control you yet," Tegalad said optimistically. "I'd say that increases your chances of winning."

Frodo somehow looked better after hearing that. He leant to the side briefly and pulled Tegalad's bag towards them. The elfling took the bag gratefully and quickly made sure that his stuff was still inside. Food was missing, and the water bag was almost empty, but Tegalad didn't care about that. He was simply happy to see that his wooden figurines were still inside.

"How…are the others?" Frodo asked while Tegalad studied his bag.

"They're good," Tegalad explained. "I think they're all on their way to Minas Tirith now…or they're already there. That's where the battle will be held."

"When did…you come back?" Frodo asked. "Weren't you…in…Lothlorien?"

"I left the forest when you were at the waterfall," Tegalad explained. "I did the Jump that you experienced before. It's one of my talents. Merry and Pippin were captured by orcs, we went to help them, Gandalf said they were safe–."

"Gandalf?" Frodo interrupted. "Gandalf died…in Moria."

"He explained how he survived, but I did not understand it all," Tegalad explained. "I was still learning Westron. But he is now White. He led us to Rohan where we defeated Saruman's army. Merry and Pippin joined us. Everyone was going to be in battle but I wasn't."

Frodo was staring at him attentively and saw how sad the elfling looked. He asked why he sad and Tegalad grinned humorlessly.

"I knew that I would not be going with anyone when they would go to war," he explained. "I was to go back to Edoras with Lady Éowyn and Merry. I wanted to say goodbye to Aragorn and the others who were leaving early. But Aragorn didn't let me. I think he thought I was trying to go with him. I was not! I promise! I just wanted to say goodbye!"

His voice was rising by the end of his explanation and tears appeared in his eyes. He was hurt that no one seemed to trust him, no matter what he did to prove he could be trusted. Aragorn's betrayal of his trust was also a cold blow, the man had promised that he wouldn't leave him again, but he did, and he didn't even say goodbye. He had just turned his back and continued on.

Frodo saw how distraught the elfling was becoming and pulled him into a hug. Tegalad tensed at the contact and his wounds protested sharply, but he desperately needed comfort, to know that he wasn't worthless, so he ignored his body and clung to Frodo as if he would leave as well.

Sam woke up near the end of the explanation and saw Frodo give the child a hug. He walked over to them slowly and sat near Frodo. He wanted to also give the elfling a hug, but he had seen the child's wounds and had seen how he had tensed when Frodo grabbed him. Sam instead tried to verbally reassure the elfling.

"I don't know if this is true," he began. Tegalad tensed and turned his head to stare at the other hobbit, his teary eyes staring at him intensely. "From what I know of Aragorn, he can be determined and focused to an extent that he doesn't worry about anything else. When he was looking after you in the Mines he still looked after us, but you were near the top of his priority list. He's about to be a part of a battle, one he may not survive. It is possible that he was just trying to protect you. I doubt there are many people out there who would want a child in battle, regardless of how able they are."

Tegalad pulled himself from Frodo's embrace but still remained close to both hobbits. Frodo nodded at his friend to continue so Sam took a breath to express his thoughts.

"If Aragorn stopped you from saying goodbye, he may have thought that you were trying to join them. If that's so then the only way he would think of telling you know that you wouldn't be able to, would be to say no before you could ask. I'm not sure of what he said, but he may have decided to address you as a soldier or maybe…as his son."

Sam hadn't known what he was going to say, but as he looked back on how he'd seen Aragorn and Tegalad react around each other, he knew that what they both needed was a family, and that was how they looked at each other. Tegalad needed a father, and Aragorn had been there to fulfill that role. Sam figured that it was also why Tegalad was so hurt by Aragorn's refusal; he saw it as his father no longer caring about him.

"Is that how he sees me?" Tegalad asked softly. "Why? Why would he see _me_ as his son? I'm just a freak, not capable of having anyone love me."

Sam and Frodo both looked horrified at the words coming from his mouth. Sam wanted to say something to that but found that the words were trapped in his throat, unable to come out. Frodo instead spoke for him.

"Who…told you that?" he asked. "Why tell…a child they're…unlovable?"

"My Aunt and Uncle," Tegalad replied almost inaudibly. "They didn't want me. No one would ever want me."

"I know that's a lie!" Sam said passionately. "We haven't been with you for a while now, but I know that anyone in the Fellowship would lay down their life for you."

"That's because I'm an elfling," Tegalad said, as if the answer was clear. "Not because I'm Har–Tegalad."

"You have…another name?" Frodo asked curiously. He had heard the stutter before he said his name.

"I was once someone else," Tegalad replied evasively. "But that person died long ago."

"Who you were before has shaped who you are now," Sam said. "Just because you don't want to be that person anymore, doesn't mean that you can forget who you are."

"I was in a war!" Tegalad said hotly as he moved away from the hobbits safely. "I was the key fighter! If I died, so did everyone else! But even after I won it was too late. Everyone I loved was dead! I was tortured for ages, the enemy hoping that I would break. I did. I broke. I no longer cared whether I lived or died, until…"

Tegalad turned away and angrily brushed a hand across his eyes. Neither Frodo or Sam spoke, nothing they said would help the situation. Tegalad took a deep breath and raised a hand, palm up so that he could look at his wrists. Frodo gasped as he saw the scars, but Sam couldn't understand. It looked like the scars just appeared on his skin where there had been nothing before. Half a dozen scars, all stretching across his wrists, jagged and straight scars, all indicating multiple attempts to take his own life.

"I wanted to die so badly," Tegalad whispered. "Everyone I loved was dying around me and I was forced to watch it all. I tried so many times to die, but _they_ wouldn't let me. I can't be killed. My destiny is to live, to live where others die. I had hoped it would be different here."

"Life…isn't fair," Frodo murmured. "But we…can't let that…pull us…down. Because…if we don't…fight…who…will?"

Tegalad nodded and stared at his arms until the scars faded again. Sam wanted to ask how he did that but it didn't seem like an appropriate moment. Tegalad turned to look out of the cave and turned to conversation away from the depressing topic they had been stuck on.

He found out that after the spider had poisoned him he had been carted away by a group of orcs. The orcs had been explaining loudly how the poison would paralyze its victim, letting them wake up hours later encased in a spider web ready to be eaten. Apparently the spider liked its food to struggle when it was eaten. Frodo and Sam had hidden in the shadows and once the orcs were gone, followed them.

It had been their intention to break into the tower to free the elfling, but due to Frodo's weakness and their slow pace, had lost where the orcs went and ended up stumbling around looking for a path that would lead them to where they wanted to go. Sam figured that it was about two hours after Tegalad was taken away when he reappeared in front of them in a flash of fire and disappeared with them again a split second later.

Tegalad had then slept close to three hours and then the elfling was up to date on everything that had transpired since his disappearance. As he was still weak, Tegalad told the hobbits that they would move positions in a few hours, after Frodo had had some sleep and he himself had recovered some energy. The two hobbits didn't protest as much as they could have and actually fell asleep again, curled up together for heat. Tegalad went to the edge of the cave to look at the landscape, not interested in sleeping. He pulled out his wooden carving, his dagger and set to work while the hobbits slept.

He was nearly finished, the lightning bolt just needed a few modifications and something to hang it on and then it would be completed.

Several hours later Tegalad was staring at his first completed wooden figurine. As had been his intention, it was the lightning bolt he saw whenever he looked in a mirror with a few differences. First was the fact that the figurine was slightly smaller than his palm and had a hole in the top for a strong of some description. The wood was half a centimeter thick all along the length and everything ended in a point at the end of the bolt. It was a simple design, as to be expected, and he had had a lot of fun in crafting it. For the string, he would use something more permanent later, but at the current time he used his own hair, tied together and braided to make it stronger. When he wore it, it sat just below his collarbone and out of sight.

Satisfied with the end result, Tegalad put his dagger away, looked at the unchanging landscape and went to wake Frodo and Sam. It was time to finish this quest once and for all.

**

* * *

**

**Almost done! I'm predicting maybe two more chapters. They will be up in the not so distant future hopefully.**

**I must say this, the response for the last chapter was incredible. 42 reviews as I'm writing this up. Thank you everyone. Your encouragement motivates me to writing more and updating quicker. Thank you!**

**In the next chapter will be the fate of the Ring.**

**Looking forward to your reviews!**

**

* * *

**


	14. Mount Doom

**It has been a while, I know. But I've had so many plot bunnies running around in my head that they haven't been able to make it down to paper for a while. This one was in competition with SPB, my new story that I have to say is very enjoyable to write. HP:CO is coming along, though it may be a while before I add another chapter onto that one. Or that could be the next story I update. I saw Half-Blood Prince at the movies and it was AWESOME!!! Enough said.**

**The ending of this chapter was hard for me to write, and I know many of you will actually hate me when you read it. I just have to say, and I will say this at the end too, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, there is still another chapter after this so don't panic!**

**Warnings:** Death.

**

* * *

**

Key:

"Blah" Westron

"Blah" Elvish

_Blah_ Thoughts/Telepathy

**

* * *

**

The Immortal Hero

Chapter 14

Tegalad looked at the distance they needed to cover. It was a long way, but not impossible to cross. The obstacles they would need to pass though, that was worrying. Looking at their clothing, torn, bloodied, dirty, Tegalad knew that they would never pass as orcs travelling around. So as he drew his plans, he mentally cringed and looked away from the hobbits.

"We need clothes to blend in, we stand out too much," he said softly. "We will stand out because of our height anyway, but having their armor on would let us pass if they were to merely glance at us."

"We'll have more difficulty finding something for you to wear Tegalad," Sam said as he ran his eyes over the elfling's small frame. "I doubt that any orc would be as small as you are."

Tegalad glared up at the hobbit before looking back outside. Frodo laughed with difficulty and put his hand on the elfling's shoulder, ignoring the tensing.

"Clothing…should be…alright," he said comfortingly, before a large smile broke out on his face. "The…helmet…on the…other hand."

Tegalad tried to glare but caught Sam's expression. His eyes had tears in them and he was looking amazed at Frodo. He had a relieved smile on his face and he looked like he was mouthing the word "thank you" over and over again. When Tegalad looked at Frodo, saw the dark circles under his eyes and the forbidding look they had, he could see why Sam was amazed. Up until that moment, Tegalad would have bet money on the fact that Frodo probably hadn't laughed since they separated from the Fellowship, he may have forgotten how.

"Let us go," Tegalad said as he started to walk outside. "Those clothes will not fall into our arms."

The two hobbits snickered but nevertheless followed the elfling out of their cave and towards more dangerous territory.

* * *

It took the good portion of two hours to find any clothes that came close to their sizes. Sam was able to find his within the first half hour, and had then spent the next twenty minutes parading around the fact that he was now disguised and his companions weren't. Harry had then flicked the hobbit's ear and silently ordered him to continue looking for small armor.

Frodo had found his armor next, and while the clothing fit, the helmet was another story. No matter where they looked, it appeared that each helmet would be exactly the same size. Frodo had ripped up some fabric pieces and stuffed it into the helmet so that he could see out through the eye holes.

Tegalad, on the other hand, didn't find anything close to his size. In the end he just grabbed the nearest bit of armor, slipped it over his shoulders and dropped a helmet over his head. The three of them then spent half an hour attempting to stop the armor from slipping and ensuring that the elfling could still see when he had the helmet on. The three of them looked quite entertaining, but from a distance they would look like orcs.

By the time they were all done and dressed, they were no where near their final destination. It was within sight, but unless they were willing to go around the long way, and risk time they knew that they didn't have, they would have to walk right through ten thousand orcs.

"I don't know about you," Sam whispered quietly. "But I don't think that we could actually make it through there. Should we try and go around?"

"I don't…know," Frodo croaked. "I…have this…feeling that we…don't have much…time…left."

"We should get as close as we can," Tegalad told them both. "That way, should something happen, we will be ready to move."

"Sounds good," Sam said. Frodo nodded his agreement. "Let's start moving. That mountain isn't getting any closer while we stand still."  
Tegalad nodded and started to walk forward. His back pack was underneath his armor, making it easier to keep the large armor from falling from his shoulders. His helmet, no matter what they did, kept falling into his eyes. He found that if he tilted his head back slightly, he could see under the rim of the helmet and it stopped him from walking into anything. He figured that it made him look arrogant as well, not encouraging any other orcs to come up to them.

Frodo and Sam walked behind him, far away enough that they could talk together without the elfling from hearing, but close enough that they could help out in an emergency. Frodo was leaning on Sam's arm his strength having been slowly declining and he was finding it difficult to walk significant distances without assistance.

"How do you think he does it?" Sam asked his friend softly. "How does he just keep going after everything that's happened?"

"By pretending…it didn't," Frodo replied. "When…this is all…over…then he'll…deal with…it."

"That's not healthy," Sam whispered.

"Don't…we do it…though?" Frodo asked. "We don't think…of what we've done…only what…we need to…do."

"I think about the others," Sam muttered. "I hope that they're alright."

"But do you…think that…you'll see…them again?" Frodo asked. "Realistically?"

"I suppose not," Sam muttered. "At least not recently. I've always hoped that we would."

"At least…we know that…they're all…alive," Frodo stated.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But for how much longer? There's a war going on. What are the chances that we'll all survive?"

"You can not think like that," Tegalad suddenly stated. He had stopped walking to allow the two hobbits to catch up, and neither one of them had noticed as they were too intent on their own conversation. "You can not give up on hope, for what is left if hope is gone?"

"Your own war taught you this?" Sam asked sadly.

"I had to believe that everyone was still alive, that there was still something to fight for," Tegalad whispered. "Because if I didn't, if I stopped thinking that there was someone there for me to fight for, what was the point of continuing? The fate of this world rests around your neck Frodo, if you don't find it in yourself to finish this, who else is left?"

"I will ensure that this is finished," Sam stated passionately. Tegalad smiled at him, but it was a sad smile, as if he knew something that the hobbit didn't and it wasn't a good thing.

"I only hope that it will not come to that," Tegalad whispered before turning and walking away again. "I can only hope that we all survive this day."

Neither Sam nor Frodo knew what to say to that. Instead they scurried after the small elfling as quickly as they could. Neither wanted think about what could happen if the Ring wasn't destroyed, and they both knew that they were running out of time.

* * *

Tegalad knew that the hobbits had been talking about him, and he knew that he would have to talk to them. He had to give them a reason to continue fighting, a reason to do what they needed to do. It was the same thing he had told himself numerous times during his stay as Voldemort's "guest". It had worked for the first few weeks, but it got harder and harder for him to believe that there were still people out there that needed his help.

He was glad that his impromptu speech had encouraged the two hobbits, renewed their strength a little. They would need everything they had in order to get into Mt. Doom and destroy that damned ring.

They reached the top of a small hill, overlooking the greater part of the army. Both the hobbits groaned in horror while Tegalad merely sighed in resignation. While he knew that there were ten thousand orcs, knowing and actually seeing them were two different things. He instantly started to look for a relatively easy path through the thousands of enemy creatures. They could go around but that would add at least another day onto their travels, something that the elfling knew they wouldn't be able to afford.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked in dismay. "There are too many of them. There's no way we can get through there without being detected!"

Tegalad didn't reply. Instead he frowned and stared at the Burning Eye that had haunted his dreams almost since he had seen it that day in Isengard. It was focused off towards where the Black Gate was, almost as if something was happening on the other side of it.

"Something is happening," Tegalad whispered as the orcs below them started to move. Sam and Frodo moved to his side and crouched down. It seemed as if every orc in Mordor was making its way towards the Gate.

"Good Lord," Sam whispered. Frodo nodded his agreement and looked towards where Mt. Doom now stood alone. Now there was no one in their way. The two hobbits began to walk towards the volcano, but Tegalad hesitated. He stared at the place where the orcs were going; he knew that whoever was drawing them out was doing it for the hobbits. He wondered what had happened to Aragorn and the others, and if they knew he had disappeared on them.

"Are you…coming Tegalad?" Frodo asked having noticed the elfling wasn't with them.

"Yes," Tegalad replied slowly. "I just want to see something first."

He called upon his fire element and sent a small ball of flames, about the size of his palm, towards the Gate. He kept it low to the ground to avoid detection and had it observe what was happening. It was a trick he had thought of during the war back on Earth but never attempted it. The idea of the small ball was to record pictures and bring them back, or to establish a communication with whoever it was sent to. This particular one was to record pictures and send them back to him.

"What…are you…doing?" Frodo asked once he saw the ball disappear. Tegalad held out one hand for silence and focused on directing the ball. He held it at the Gate for thirty seconds before calling it back. The flames wrapped around his hand as blurry images appeared in his mind.

"Just having a look," Tegalad told the curious hobbit before standing. "Come, me must hurry."

Frodo and Sam stared at the small elfling but agreed anyway. Their time was running out.

* * *

Tegalad led the hobbits through the now deserted camp ground as quickly as he could. The images he had gathered from his fire ball were blurry in patches but he could guess what was happening. He could recognise exactly who was at the Gate but didn't have the heart to tell Frodo and Sam who it was. He himself was both ecstatic and sad that Aragorn was there. He was happy because it meant that the ranger had survived the battle at Minas Tirith and made it though the mountain unscathed, but it made him sad to know that he may just die at the Gates of Mordor anyway. He recognised a diversion when he saw one, even if the Burning Eye didn't.

He had also been heartened when he recognised Legolas and Gimli fighting side-by-side, along with Merry and Pippin who were once again reunited, and even Gandalf who stood out in his white robes. The soldiers that stood against the army of Mordor knew that there was a high possibility that they would die that day, but still they fought to give Frodo time to destroy the Ring. He recognised quite a few of them from when he rode with them, or even helped them out at Helms Deep.

Tegalad knew that if they weren't quick then the entire diversion would have been a waste of life, and the world would fall to darkness. Yet no matter how hard he pushed, the hobbits simply didn't have the energy to keep going. They lacked good food and sleep, and despite the water they had consumed it simply wasn't enough to keep them moving. Frodo was also weighed down by the Ring he wore around his neck, the Ring that didn't want to be destroyed because that would mean Sauron would die for good.

Tegalad pulled the helmet off of his head and tossed it to the ground. The lack of orcs around made it unnecessary for them to be dressed up in such ridiculous costumes. He kept moving as he pulled the armor over his shoulders and dropped it with a satisfied smirk on his face. Feeling much lighter, he turned to the hobbits and grinned. Frodo quickly followed his example but he actually threw the helmet as far as he could with a laugh. Tegalad's grin widened and the two of them looked to Sam who reluctantly took his own armor off. The hobbit grumbled about how much effort had gone into finding the disguises, only for them to be discarded carelessly.

The other two ignored him and continued walking. Tegalad handed over his water bag to Frodo who took it gratefully before passing it to Sam. With only the smallest amount of water left over, Tegalad ignored his own parched throat and continued walking. He had been without water for a much longer time and he knew that the other two would need it more than he did. They were almost at the base of the volcano, but there would be a steady hike that they would have to attempt to get to the top.

There was one nerve racking moment when the Burning Eye moved its gaze away from the Gate to focus on its lands. Neither hobbit had seen the movement but had dropped at Tegalad's command, letting the gaze brush past them as they couldn't be seen. Tegalad kept them down as the Eye seemed to focus on the rock he was hidden behind. Starting to panic at being the centre of attention, Tegalad closed his eyes in order to calm down. He felt something brush against his mind and his eyes sprung open in horror. There was amusement in his mind clearly not his own, with an undercurrent of anger.

He ordered the two hobbits to go on without him before darting out of his hiding place and running back the way they had come. The Eye followed him, as was his intention, before he Jumped sideways about one hundred metres. It threw off the Eye's gaze and he hid behind a rock in order to not be seen. The hobbits were nearing the mountain so they should be alright to get there on their own. What he needed to worry about was himself.

The Burning Eye raked its gaze across the ground around him, searching for him. The presence in his mind was still there and obviously was tracking him without the Eye. Tegalad pressed himself against the rock, making himself as small as possible. This was a kind of enemy he couldn't fight. His torturers and Voldemort he had always known he could get back at and get his revenge, but this enemy was already dead. It didn't have a physical form beyond that of the Eye, but somehow it managed to frighten him much more than any other.

_Why do you hide Little One?_

Tegalad almost jumped out of his skin at the strange voice in his mind. He assumed that this would be similar to telepathy, but couldn't for the life of him convince himself to calm down. Especially since it was more than likely that Sauron was the one speaking with him.

_Little One? Come out where I can see you. I want to see you clearly. The glimpse of you in the Stone wasn't enough to satisfy my curiosity._

Tegalad shivered in dread. He had known that Pippin was thought to have the Ring after his adventure with the Stone, but it had never crossed his mind that he might be under the same scrutiny. He knew that he was safe in that regard but he had no idea what this Dark Lord wanted with him.

_You shouldn't keep me waiting. I can make this very unpleasant for you._

Tegalad shivered again. This time there was a threat in the voice and Tegalad knew that who ever it was talking to him wouldn't hesitate to inflict pain on him. Reluctantly he stood up and moved into the light. The Eye fastened onto him instantly and he flinched unconsciously. He could feel the emotions from the intruder mind flickering through curiosity, shock, amusement, glee and triumph. He kept his eyes on the ground and tried his best not to fidget.

_What a curiosity you are. My informants told me a hobbit had my Ring, but then I saw you. You have been touched by darkness already but I can see that you do not have it. Where is it?_

Tegalad remained silent, not moving even as the heat from the Eye increased. He could hear the battle taking place near the Gate, the war cries and the dying howls mingling together. He focused on what was occurring there rather than think of Frodo and the Ring, never-mind where he imagined they should be.

_It should not matter soon,_ Sauron continued when it became clear that the elfling wouldn't answer. _I shall soon have a new host, one they would hesitate to destroy, of they decide to at all._

Tegalad felt his heart drop to his stomach, and his stomach drop to somewhere near his feet. He suddenly had a really bad feeling about where this conversation was going. The amusement in his mind became more prominent.

_Yes. You would make a wonderful host. Who would think that the Dark Lord Sauron, a sorcerer of the most powerful, would lower himself to possessing the body of a child, an elfling at that? It helps that you are quite powerful, powerful enough that you would survive my possession of you. I would remain undiscovered for years, and by then I would have already gathered a support group and the world would soon be mine!_

Tegalad shivered in fear. He would willingly kill himself before allowing himself to be possessed by such a dark creature. It was bad enough that Sauron had created a Horcrux of his Ring, there was no way he would sacrifice his soul so that it would become the same thing.

_You won't escape me Little One. Together we will destroy this place. Well, I will destroy it and you will be forced to watch it. Even if my Ring is destroyed, this is my fail safe. I will live forever._

Tegalad shook his head in denials as he backed away. Sauron laughed in him mind as he turned and ran. He ran as if the army of Mordor was on his heels, towards the volcano.

* * *

As he ran the Eye turned its attention back to the battle, content with the fact that he would survive the end of the war in one way or another. Tegalad ran as fast as his small legs would carry him, jumping over rocks and orc campsites without a care. His wounds didn't bother him in the slightest as adrenaline rushed through his veins.

Frodo and Sam should be on the mountain already, hopefully close to the top so that they wouldn't have far to go. That ring needed to be destroyed as soon as physically possible, and then Tegalad could worry about his own fate.

He hit the base of the mountain with a renewed burst of energy and ran up as quickly as he could. Several times his legs gave way under loose rock and as a result blood coated his knees from where the skin had broken and his hands had gravel burns on them. But still he got up and continued on. He needed to get to the top and finish what they had started. Already many soldiers had died at the Gate; it was only a matter of time before all of them were overrun.

Tegalad spotted the door into the mountain after another few minutes of running. Near the door, clearly with the intention of entering, was a creature hunched over on itself and as pale as any creature would be without much contact with the sun. Tegalad remembered the stories Sam had told him about the creature known as Gollum. Frodo had insisted that the creature's name was Sméagol, as that was the name he had been born and lived with before he was corrupted by the Ring.

Gollum hadn't seen him as he continued to make his way up, the pitiful creature was muttering to itself and Tegalad could make out a few words when he came closer. He was muttering about someone called "precious" and how the "hobbitses" were "fat and stupid". Tegalad slowed down his tiring jog and spoke to the creature.

"I hope you do not think that you will stop the hobbits," he said clearly. Gollum jumped in fright and turned around to see who the new person was. For several moments they inspected each other, one in curiosity and one in disgust. Tegalad was only curious about what the Ring could do to someone after near constant exposure for a few hundred years, and how they reacted when the Ring was suddenly not there anymore. Gollum, on the other hand, had seen Tegalad's ears and instantly hated the elfling.

"Why do you not want the Ring destroyed?" Tegalad asked after a while. He could see the silhouette of the two hobbits inside but knew that they hadn't destroyed the Ring yet.

"Precious is ours! They stoles it from us!" Gollum replied sharply. "Our precious!"

"If it is not destroyed then it will still be taken from you. There are many people who would kill you to get to that Ring," Tegalad said as he moved closer to the door. "It's so much easier if it were to be destroyed now rather than later."

"NO!!!"

Tegalad ducked to the side at the last minute as Gollum dove towards him in anger. He rolled to his feet easily and his sword appeared in his hand in the hopes of discouraging the deformed hobbit from attacking again. He held the sword out in front of him, the point of it directing towards Gollum. Gollum turned towards Tegalad again and, ignoring the sword, charged again. Tegalad's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't actually thought that Gollum would continue his attack after being faced with a weapon.

He was wrong.

Gollum threw himself onto the point of the blade before the elfling could move to the side. Tegalad stared in horror as the body fell almost to the hilt and flayed around. He quickly adjusted the sword so that Gollum would be lying on the ground and pulled the sword free. Gollum started to choke on his own blood as the life quickly faded from his eyes. Tegalad put his hand on the dying creature's shoulder and whispered in his ear quietly.

"You will find peace in the immortal lands."

Gollum stilled as the last of his strength disappeared. His eyes clouded over and some blood fell from his slightly open mouth. Tegalad closed Gollum's eyes respectfully and stood up. He turned his back on the body and forced his tired legs into a slight jog so that he could catch up with the hobbits.

* * *

Frodo was standing on the edge of the pathway dangling the Ring over the boiling lava churning below them. Sam was slightly behind him, yelling at his friend to drop the Ring, not understanding why he hadn't yet. Tegalad jogged behind them and had a sudden feeling of déjà vu. He almost feared to turn around and see the Eye, and barely managed to focus on Frodo and the dark whispers surrounding him.

"Frodo," he called out as he stood beside Sam. Sam jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance before focusing back on Frodo.

"Destroy it!" Sam cried desperately. Tegalad's eyes widened in horror as the whispers seemed to strengthen. Frodo turned around and stared at Sam with clouded eyes and a malicious grin. He whispered one word and brought the Ring back from the edge.

"No."

Tegalad held out his hand as if to stop Frodo from doing what he was about to do, no matter how hopeless it seemed to be. Time seemed to freeze around them as the One Ring slid onto Frodo's finger as his body seemed to disappear into thin air. Unable to help himself, Tegalad turned around to look at the entrance and gasped at the sight of the Eye staring straight at them.

_So, it_ was _a hobbit who had my Ring, just not the one whom I was led to believe had it._

Tegalad whipped his body back around and started to search for where Frodo was. Using his control of the air element he bounced off the invisible body to locate it. He pushed Sam backwards before stepping forward confidently. Looking at the floor he could see where Frodo was walking. His body may have been invisible but it didn't mean that it wasn't there.

"Frodo," he said clearly. The rush of flames around them seemed to quiet. Frodo's footprints stopped moving around and Tegalad looked to where he imagined Frodo's eyes would be. "Do not do this. You still have your whole life ahead of you. Your uncle, remember him? Is this what he would want for you? What about your friends? If you let _him_ win, then think of what will happen to your home. You told me that you would see this to the end. Are you going to give up just like that? So close to the end?"

Tegalad could see how Frodo was fighting. The whispers around him were becoming weaker. The hobbit obviously didn't want to give up and was giving it his best effort to see his quest to the end.

"Take off the Ring, cast it into the fire," he ordered softly. "You are almost free of him."

_Yes, you are certainly a strange child,_ Sauron murmured in his mind. _Is it because you think you can still defeat me, or did you want him to stay alive? He won't you know, I won't let him. He tried to defeat me, he will pay the price for that, as will his Halfling friends, the young King who thinks he can defeat me, the meddlesome elves, and any other that has or will oppose me. I cannot be defeated._

Tegalad ignored the voice in his mind as he continued to prompt Frodo to destroy the Ring. It may be his hero-saving thing, but he couldn't just let Frodo die. If he could get them out before he made it impossible for Sauron to possess him, then he would.

Frodo suddenly reappeared in front of them, much to Sam's delight and Tegalad's relief. The hobbit looked torn so Tegalad gently turned him towards the edge of the pathway and prompted him to drop the Ring. Frodo slowly unclenched his fist and gasped as the Ring dropped away into the flames below. He tried to jump after it but Tegalad's grip on him stopped him. Tegalad pushed him towards Sam and pulled off his backpack. He remembered the jewelled leaf necklace Lady Galadriel had given to him before he rejoined the Fellowship. He had taken it off and kept it in his bag, to keep it safe. He replaced it with his lightning bolt carving and handed the bag to Frodo.

"Look after this for me," he said solemnly. "And don't look back."

"What are you-?" Frodo started to ask but Tegalad quieted him.

"There is something I need to do," he explained. "But I need you to promise me that you won't look back or wait for me."

"I'll look after...this for you," Frodo promised instead. Sam nodded his agreement and Tegalad nodded reluctantly, he knew that it was the most he would get out of them.

"And, could you tell Aragorn…could you tell him that I was happy? When he looked after me? No one has ever done that before, not like a parent would anyway."

"I'll tell him," Sam promised. Tegalad smiled at him with tears in his eyes. He didn't allow them to fall but he knew that his two friends would understand. He whispered once more to them a farewell, before he ran backwards and leapt off the edge of the pathway. He heard several protests, two coming from Frodo and Sam, and a third coming from his mind. It was with a smile that he sank beneath the burning river of lava, taking the last chance of Sauron's resurrection with him.

* * *

The Eye of Sauron let out one loud screech of fury and agony. Its gaze, still fixed on the mountain, shrunk in on itself before rushing outwards in one large explosion of noise and fire. The tower upon which it sat crumbled under the suddenness of the explosion, startling all survivors of the battle at the Gate. Cheers could be heard as the last remnant of the Dark Lord Sauron crumbled away and the orcs started to run. They ran away from the Gate's of Mordor, ignoring any Man in their path in their rush to escape annihilation. Soldiers picked themselves off the ground and hugged other survivors, cheering that they were still alive and that Sauron was dead once and for all.

For those in the Fellowship, they cheered. They cheered because they knew that Frodo had succeeded. He had done the impossible and bore the One Ring all the way to Mt. Doom and thrust it into the fiery pits from where it was made. Tears ran down many faces and more than one thought in glee that, _it was over_. That was until Mt. Doom erupted.

The suddenness of the explosion, the noise, the fire and the rock, pulled many soldiers from their celebrations and those in the Fellowship feared for those who had still been in the mountain. Tears of joy turned to tears of sadness and fear, and denials were torn from sore throats.

It wasn't until later, when Gandalf the White flew to Mt. Doom with the aid of eagles, that anyone fully understood what had happened. The tattered and blood-stained bag in Frodo's grasp was easily recognizable, but until either hobbit awoke, no one would know how they had managed to grab hold of the bag that had been in the possession of a small elfling. Nor would they know that it would be a long time before anyone saw the former wizard, for he was hidden away where few could find him, and for all intents and purposes, dead to the living world.

**

* * *

**

This chapter has been a long time coming, I know. The next chapter will be the last one and hopefully you won't have to wait that long for it. I may take a break from HP/LotR crossovers for a while, so that I can focus on my other stories. But I will write a sequel to this eventually. One day I will be in the mood to write it, and I already have a story line to go with it so that shouldn't be too difficult. But other than that I will be focusing on SPB and HP:CO. Look for updates for those two stories in the future.

**Till the next chapter my faithful readers!**


	15. A Gift

**I bet very few of you were expecting an update as soon as this one. What can I say? I just couldn't leave you hanging after that last chapter and the review response was incredible. I was simply inspired to write and finish off this story. That makes this story the second one I have finished. Yay! I hope you like this ending but I will say now and at the bottom that there will be a slight wait until the sequel. I would like to focus on my other stories for a while but I promise that one day I will write a good sequel that actually has a plot behind it. :P**

**Warnings:** there is a possibilty that you will cry.

* * *

**Key:**

"Blah" Westron

"Blah" Elvish

_Blah_ Thoughts/Spells

* * *

**The Immortal Hero**

Chapter 15

It took one week for Frodo and Sam to awaken from their healing sleep, and by then it had become known that Tegalad never returned to Edoras with the others. Aragorn had ignored the preparations for his upcoming coronation in favor of sending people to look for the missing child. The only clue they had about his whereabouts was the bag Frodo clutched even unconscious, no one had been able to remove it from him. They could only wait until he woke up.

Éowyn in particular was feeling guilty as she had been charged with the elfling's safe return in Aragorn's absence, but had ignored it in favor of joining the war. Merry and Pippin were holed up at Frodo and Sam's side, waiting for them to awaken and becoming more and more depressed the longer there was no word of Tegalad's whereabouts. Gimli and Legolas spent their time helping civilians recover from the battle, moving away rubble and distracting the children from the horror that they had witnessed. Gandalf said that he would wait until Frodo awoke before he went out to look for the elfling, though while he waited he would fly with the eagles to watch the land.

Riders of the Rohirrim were camped out in Gondor until after the coronation to recover and assist with the recovery effort. They were all sad as they had spent some time with the elfling and even spoken with him on occasion. Éomer in particular was worrying about the small boy and for a short time had actually given Éowyn the cold shoulder. It hadn't lasted for long as they were both also grieving for their uncle's death during the battle. All from Rohan were grieving for King Théoden's death but he had died on the battlefield, a proud warrior and a good leader. His body would be returned to Rohan to be buried alongside his son.

Boromir was also grieving for his father's death with his brother Faramir. Pippin had told him the story of how the Steward had been mad in the end, choosing to set himself and his barely alive son on fire rather than face the armies of Mordor. Boromir had been particularly upset when he found out that his father had at first thought him dead, and then a traitor when he chose to accompany Aragorn. His father had died before they could be reunited and that is what tore at Boromir the most…his father had thought him a traitor when he died and nothing he could do could change that.

Hedwig had flown from Lothlorien to be with the survivors, but it seemed that her presence caused more pain than good. Many who knew how attached Tegalad was with the owl saw her arrival as a sign that he was dead. Others clung to the hope that she was waiting for him to return, that he was just struggling in the wide lands but still alive.

Few people held onto that hope though.

One week after the Battle at the Gate Sam opened his eyes, much to the joy of everyone present. He refused to speak about what had happened on the mountain, or where they had gotten Tegalad's bag from, until Frodo woke up. But the haunting look in his eyes, and the appearance of tears had done little to assure anyone that all was well. The hobbit had instead told his audience about how the creature Gollum led them to Mordor when they were lost. He didn't hide his disgust of Gollum, but had wondered near the end of his altered tale what had happened to him.

One day after Sam woke up, Frodo awoke and his first reaction was to pull the tattered bag closer to him and cry. Sam had instantly pulled his friend into a hug but said nothing to reassure the others in the room. Frodo eventually pulled back from his friend and stared at the bag in his hands. Sam didn't move away but gently informed his friend who was in the room with them.

Merry and Pippin bounced onto the bed, both relieved that their friends were awake but concerned about how Frodo had reacted to seeing the bag in his hands. Gimli and Legolas took some chairs near the bed while Gandalf stayed at the end of the bed, ready for what he was about to be told. Boromir sat next to Pippin and ruffled his hair affectionately while Aragorn knelt on the floor beside Frodo saying nothing. Frodo smiled shakily at the former ranger and looked up at Gandalf.

"He said you were alive," he whispered.

"Who did?" Gandalf asked curiously. Frodo smiled without amusement.

"Tegalad," was the answer. "I don't think we would have made it to the end without him."

"Tegalad was with you?" Aragorn asked urgently. "Where is he now? Why wasn't he with you when Gandalf picked you up?"

"Tegalad stopped me from falling to my death when I first saw him," Sam replied, ignoring the questions from the ranger. "He shocked me good, and convinced me to go back for Mr. Frodo. Gollum had told him that I wasn't to be trusted and Mr. Frodo believed him, sending me away. From there everything went down hill fast."

"Sméagol led me into a cave covered in spider webs," Frodo picked up. "I thought he was trying to help us, to help me, but I was wrong. He led me there to die. I'm pretty sure that if Tegalad hadn't appeared when he had I would have died and the Ring would have been in the hands of the enemy instantly…we would have lost."

"For a while there we actually thought that Tegalad had died," Sam said when it became obvious that his friend wouldn't continue. "The giant spider poisoned him. He told us to take his bag and destroy the Ring. He went limp after that and we hid when we heard some orcs coming. We overheard them saying that the spider, they called her 'She', that she would poison her victims so that they were paralysed and when they woke up She would then eat them. Quite disgusting really. But then the orcs took Tegalad and we decided to follow them."

"He found us first though," Frodo said with a smile. "We were tired and couldn't keep up with the orcs. Tegalad apparently freed himself, saw us walking into a trap, appeared in front of us and took us to a cave in a flash of flames before he passed out. I don't know what they did to him but his shirt was red with his own blood. He also slept for around three hours before he woke up and told us some interesting stories."

"Interesting? How so?" Boromir asked. He had seen how the hobbits' faces had dropped in sorrow and guessed that whatever had been discussed hadn't been pleasant.

"He told us what happened before he came to us," Sam explained. "He was particularly upset that he couldn't say goodbye to you all." He looked straight at Aragorn with a slight frown. "Was heartbroken when you told him to stay away, thought that he wasn't welcome, that you didn't like him anymore."

"Then we found out how he actually saw himself," Frodo added. "He called himself a freak, someone incapable of being loved. His Aunt and Uncle had drilled this into his head since before he could talk. We think he was also abused there, he seemed used to being in pain."

"We guessed that he had been abused when he was younger," Gimli stated gruffly. "Stuff the lad had let slip when talking with us. He hasn't had a lot of people love him."

"He knows his name, the one his parents gave him," Frodo continued. "We don't know what it was but he stumbled over the names. He's trying to forget his past, he was in a war. He was tortured in that war. But still he set aside his own feelings to help us; he nearly died to make sure that we would survive…"

"So he was with you to the end? Where is he now?" Aragorn asked desperately. The man had tears in his eyes. He already knew what had happened and was hoping for any words from the hobbits that it wasn't true. Both Sam and Frodo looked at him sadly before Sam continued on with their story.

"We made our way towards the mountain when we were somewhat recovered from journey. Tegalad kept pushing us forward, not even considering giving up. Without him we may have ended up going the long way round and taking another day. As it was, Tegalad let us towards the many camps with the intention of going through them."

"We had found some disguises after we woke up," Frodo interrupted. "Couldn't find anything small enough for Tegalad but we managed to through something together."

"Yes," Sam agreed. "I think he meant for us to laugh. He did play up that pout of his. He was definitely a born leader. Anyway, he led us to the edge of the encampment just as the orcs started to move towards the Gate. We couldn't believe our luck!"

"That was us," Legolas stated. "We figured you could use some help so we lured out the orcs to give you a free passage. I'm glad it worked."

"I think Tegalad knew it was you guys," Frodo confided. "He told me that he was 'just having a look' when he held a ball of fire in his hands. Don't know how he did it, but I think he knew that you were all out there at the end."

"We were separated when we got closer to the mountain," Sam continued. "The Eye apparently felt the need to quickly look over the empty lands and I don't know what happened, but Tegalad just suddenly ordered us to go on before he disappeared. We didn't see him again until we were in Mt. Doom, and by then we didn't really have time to talk."

"The Ring managed to overpower me," Frodo confessed sadly. Sam put his arm across his shoulders. "My mind went dark while I was in there, but I could feel my body moving around. I tried to fight it, but I guess I just gave up. Then I heard Tegalad, he was telling me to not give up, to fight. There was just something about his voice, the power that it carried, that encouraged me to fight it. I threw the Ring over the edge but the darkness in my mind was still there. I think Tegalad pulled me back from the edge and thrust his bag in my hands."

"He told us to tell you, Aragorn, that he was happy when he was with you," Sam whispered. "He's never had anyone to look after him like a parent does, but I guess he saw you as his dad, and he wanted you to know that."

"Why wasn't he with you?" Aragorn asked with tears in his eyes. "Why wasn't he able to come and tell me this himself?"

"He was fighting something," Frodo stated sadly. "Even though I had destroyed the Ring, Sauron wasn't dead. It was like he had attached himself to something else. Tegalad had shadows in his eyes, he told us not to look back. And then he jumped."

"There was nothing we could do," Sam continued when Frodo buried his face against his knees. "One minute he was there, the next he wasn't and the mountain was about to erupt. We ran as fast as we could, but I can't really remember what happened after that."

"He's dead?" Aragorn asked weakly, all his strength seemingly disappearing leaving behind a devastated man. "Are you sure?"

"He jumped off the path," Frodo confirmed, his voice slightly muffled. "I saw him sink into the lava. There's no way he could survive that. I'm so sorry!"

Aragorn leant back away from the bed looking like his life had just been taken from him. He felt someone place their hands on his shoulders but he didn't have the strength to turn and look at them. He didn't see as Frodo slid out of the bed and sat down in front of him, but he did feel the bag being pressed into his hands.

"He would have wanted you to have this," Frodo whispered before turning away back to his friends. He wanted to hear about what had happened to the others to get his mind off the scream that still echoed in his mind. A scream that came from Tegalad, but was not in Tegalad's voice.

Aragorn stood up shakily and left the room, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. None stopped him from leaving, though some left as well to come to terms with what they had learnt and to pass on the message to the others who were still waiting for news of Tegalad.

And in the corner, invisible to the human eye, stood a small boy with reddish black hair and emerald eyes.

* * *

Tegalad found himself floating in darkness. Throwing himself into the fires of Mt. Doom probably hadn't been the smartest thing to do but he had already felt the controlling mind of Sauron settle over his own. The destruction of the Ring had strengthened his hold and Tegalad knew that he wouldn't have lasted long…so he made sure that Sauron was trapped in his mind and he leapt into oblivion.

The fire was hot, and it destroyed his body instantly, but it had been like a hug from a friend not seen in a long time. Tegalad had loved it. With the destruction of his body and the freeing of his soul, Sauron had no links to the living world and was forced into his own oblivion, never again to make his presence known in Middle Earth.

Tegalad was actually a little disappointed with his death. He'd been hoping to see everyone he had loved: his parents, Sirius, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, everyone who had died, but he was alone. The one thing that he feared above all else was being alone, and here he was, doomed for an eternity of solitude.

"You did a very brave thing you know?" a voice suddenly stated in elvish, shocking him terribly. He spun around in the darkness desperately, looking for where the speaker was. It was hard to tell whether or not the speaker was male or female, young or old. The only thing he could pull from the voice was that it was powerful.

"Where are you?" he asked in the same language. "Am I dead?"

"Dead? It depends on you definition of dead," the voice replied amused. "For example, your living body has been destroyed, so in that sense you are dead, but your soul is still bound to the living world, so in that case you could be considered as being alive."

"So I'm stuck in the middle like this for forever?" Tegalad asked sadly. The voice laughed softly.

"It wasn't our intention for you to do that, you know? It was why Galadriel gave you that necklace. In fact, that necklace is the only reason that you have a chance to return. Had you not been wearing it you would have died and gone on to Valinor."

"So, you're giving me a new body?"

"In a way," the voice said hesitantly. "It will be somewhat the same, but different as well as no two people are the same. We won't be able to control where you end up when you return though, the Gateway doesn't allow it. You will appear where you were meant to be."

"Do I have to go back?" Tegalad asked "It would be so much easier if I just stayed dead."

"You truly believe that?" the voice continued. Tegalad imagined that he could hear the tears in their eyes even though he was still blind.

"Why would I want to put them through all that trouble when they now can just go on with their lives and not worry about me? They would be happier without me."

Tegalad waited for the voice to respond, and as such was unprepared for the sudden brightening of his solitude. Blinking his eyes in alarm he found himself in what appeared to be a hospital room. He gasped when he recognised the Fellowship, alive and well, standing around a bed. Frodo and Sam appeared to be telling their story of their travels, and his part in it. He could see how sad everyone was when Frodo told them he was dead, but he was devastated looking at Aragorn's depressed form.

The light faded shortly after Aragorn fled the room in tears and the darkness returned. Tegalad cried silently, he hadn't thought that his death would actually cause them to be that sad; especially Aragorn who he had thought didn't care for him as much as he wanted the man to. The feeling of warm arms encircled him and he clung to the offered comfort like a drowning man would cling to a life preserver.

"You mean a lot to them," the voice murmured. "Your death is breaking them. Particularly Aragorn as he was looking forward to coming back to you at the end of the war. In that last battle, that was the only thing that kept him going."

"Will they recover?" Tegalad asked softly.

"In time, but they will never recover completely."

"What about Aragorn? Will he be alright?"

"There is a chance that he will recover," was the comforting reply. "But I know that if you were to go back he would become a King everyone would admire, and not one that ruled with an empty heart. It is also possible that he may have more children with the woman he loves, but you would always be first in his heart."

"Will there be anymore fighting?" Tegalad whispered almost inaudibly.

"There is no such thing as a peaceful society, it is something that everyone wants but because of conflicting opinions, not everyone will be completely satisfied with how things are run. But I can promise that there won't be anymore wars for a while, at least, not in Middle Earth."

"What do you mean?"

"That is something that I will tell you another time," was the evasive answer. "But for now there is one more thing you must see before you make up your mind…Middle Earth or Valinor."

The darkness faded away again and Tegalad found himself under a white tree in the middle of a courtyard. He assumed that he was still in Minas Tirith as he had heard soldiers talk of a white tree, The White Tree of Gondor. He looked around curiously and it wasn't until he saw Aragorn walking towards him that he realised this was who he was meant to see. The soon-to-be King was crying still, and he held Tegalad's bag in his hands. It looked like he had just come from the hospital but no one appeared to have followed him. The man leant back on the tree and slid to the ground, the bag landing between his razed knees.

And he cried.

Tegalad had more tears in his eyes as he watched the man who had taken care of him, protected him and taught him how to speak Westron, cried such heart-wrenching sobs that he wanted nothing more than to lean forward and wrap his arms around him. However, he found himself unable to move. Only his head could move, but not his arms and no sound would emerge past his lips. He was forced to listen to the man whisper his name and mumble apologies after apologies. He was so focused on watching the man that he hadn't noticed Boromir appear until the Gondorian had settled himself on the ground and pulled the dark haired man into a hug.

"I swore I'd protect him, I promised him that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to him!" Aragorn told his companion between sobs. "And I wasn't there for him! He died and I wasn't there!"

"You can't blame yourself for that," Boromir said softly.

"He died thinking I hated him!"

"No, he didn't," Boromir said firmly. "He passed on that message for you didn't he? He was thanking you for taking care of him. Now why would he do that if he thought that you hated him?"

"I didn't let him say goodbye," Aragorn whispered. "And then I was never able to say goodbye to him. I didn't even know he had died, that he wasn't in Edoras where I thought he was until I saw Frodo with this bag. Even then I didn't want to believe it."

"You should look in the bag," the Gondorian prompted. "It does you no good to just stare at it."

Aragorn stared at the bloodstained bag for a long time. Boromir said nothing else, merely offering his silent support and comfort. Very slowly, as if afraid that everything would become more real or disappear if he did it too fast, Aragorn opened the top of the bag and started to pull out what was inside. A dagger, an elvish cloak, spare clothing, an empty water bag, food crumbs and a wooden carving.

Tegalad smiled when he saw his lightning bolt carving, but that smile became a frown when he heard Aragorn's choked laughed. The man had started crying again as he delicately picked up the necklace as if it were made from the finest glass instead of wood. Boromir echoed the laugh and brushed his hand against his wet eyes.

"Gimli will be proud, and I bet Tegalad was too," he said. "Lad was working on that thing every spare moment he had after Gimli showed him how to carve. I think he worked on that thing more than he slept."

"He has a talent with carving," Aragorn murmured. He slipped the necklace over his head and covered it with his hand. Tegalad laughed through his tears at how highly the man regarded the small wooden carving. The man put the rest of the belongings back in the bag and held it to his chest.

"I don't want him to be gone Boromir," he whispered. "I want him here with me, telling me what he did while we were at war. I want him to call me his dad again, I want to call him my son to his face. I don't think I ever did that. I don't know how to tell Haldir and Vanya. They love that little boy. Vanya's with a child, I don't want her to lose it in her grief."

"We'll think of something," Boromir replied. "You can tell them after you coronation."

"I don't want to be King Boromir," Aragorn murmured.

"It is what you were born to be," was the firm statement. "You must do this for Tegalad. Make this place a better place for children. Save any who need saving and never become a tyrant. Do it for Tegalad."

Tegalad wasn't able to hear the rest of the conversation as he was pulled back into the darkness. He stayed silent as he cried. The arms came back around him but Tegalad was too distraught to really notice it. It was only after he had calmed down several minutes later that the voice spoke again.

"Have you made your choice?" it asked. "Do you want to go on to Valinor, or do you want to return to Middle Earth? My daughter gave you a similar choice once before, and I now offer it again because it is your right to decide."

"If I go to Valinor, would I be with those I love again?" Tegalad asked in a barely audible voice.

"Your parents, your godfather and any other who has died in your former world would be waiting for you, yes. You would have a completely peaceful life, free from war for the rest of eternity. That is what awaits you in Valinor. However, what awaits you in Middle Earth is a fresh start. You bring light to many people, give them a reason to continue on. You won't be the youngest elfling in existence for much longer, though if you remained dead I don't know what would happen to the carrier."

"Vanya," Tegalad murmured in horror. He had forgotten that the beautiful elf was pregnant. "Does that mean she will lose the child if I don't go back?"

"No," the voice replied firmly. "Whether or not you go back will not alter the fate of the child. I do not tell you this to convince you to return to Middle Earth, but to let you know that you won't be alone for eternity if you were to return. Many of the elves have already fled Middle Earth's shores, but just as many have also stayed to offer assistance. A time of peace is now upon Middle Earth, and it is now a time where miracles can occur. The choice is yours, but you cannot take forever to decide. Time grows short as your soul has been split from the living realm for a long time now."

"Will Sauron still be attached to me?"

"No, that parasite will never haunt the living world with his presence again, on that you have my word."

Tegalad stayed silent for several minutes. On the one hand he could finally be with his parents and Sirius, people he had longed to be with ever since he had heard about them. But he didn't know them. He knew Sirius slightly, but he had always thought that the man had seen him as James' replacement, not as Harry. Yet on the other hand he could return to Middle Earth, to Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship. He could return to a man who had proved that he cared about him, him and not his father. He could be happy with him.

"Send me home," he said firmly. "Send me home to Middle Earth."

* * *

Tegalad opened his eyes slowly. The brightness of the day was in stark contrast to the darkness he had been kept in since his "death". Slowly he sat up and looked around. He vaguely recognised where he was but he couldn't be sure. He may have passed this particular forest on their way to Dunharrow, but then again this forest may be Fangorn Forest. Either way, he really didn't have a single idea of how to get to Minas Tirith, or ever what direction it was in.

Slowly he stood up and carefully walked forward. It felt as if his legs were as strong as limp spaghetti and just as likely to collapse under him. He was vaguely embarrassed to note that besides the jeweled necklace Lady Galadriel had given him, he was wearing nothing. It was then that he noticed it.

There were no scars.

There was no sign of what had been done to him, the only remnants were in his memory and not on his physical body. The words on the back of his hand had been erased like they had never been, and the various scars that had crisscrossed against his chest and back had vanished. His skin was pale, but not white pale, more like it had been tan once but he hadn't been outside in a while so it had faded. He could still see his ribs, and assumed that that would never change. His upbringing had lowered his need for food and nothing anyone did would be able to change that.

He hurried over to where a small creak ran not far from where he was standing so that he could see him face. A youthful face stared back at him, one that looked a little too thin to be healthy, but not overly horrible to look at. A few more healthy meals and that would be taken care of. His ears were still pointed, indicating that he was in fact still an elfling. There was only a slight blemish to his otherwise clear complexion, and that was situated on the back of his right shoulder, the size being just slightly smaller than his palm. From what he could see in his reflection, it was of a triangle with a straight line from the top to the bottom, and a circle touching the centre of each line on the triangle.

It was a symbol he had seen once before, in his former world, but he couldn't remember where. He shrugged his shoulders and resumed looking at his "new" face. He was glad that he had managed to keep his green eyes, they were the only part of him that he really loved as they connected him to his mother. His hair brushed his shoulders and shimmered in the light. Black, red and even a hint of green could be seen as he tilted his head to the side to catch it in the sunlight.

There was one other thing that he felt he needed to test before venturing out from his hideaway…his magic.

It was then that something strange happened, he connected with his core and it wasn't what he expected. Instead of the various swirls of red and yellow, the colour of his elemental auras, he also came into contact with a shimmering ball of pure white energy linked in with his elemental powers. Elated, him cast the first spell he could think of that had nothing to do with his elemental abilities.

"_Aguamenti_!"

A rush of water burst from a point in front of his hand to fall into the creak. Tegalad cheered loudly when he realised what his ability to conjure water meant. His magic was back. The magic he had given up on ever being able to access again was now once again in his grasp. He transfigured some nearby rocks into a pair of pants and a shirt so that he would look halfway decent, and left his clearing.

His elation dimmed down somewhat when he came across what appeared to be an archway covered by a shimmering veil. He recognised it as the same one in the Department of Mysteries, and it was the last thing he had expected to see in Middle Earth.

"A Gateway," he murmured. "Does it lead back to Earth? And why is it here?"

Confused, and a little concerned, Tegalad turned his back on the Veil and the whispering voices and walked away. He needed to get out of the forest and get directions to Minas Tirith.

The walk wasn't really that long, half an hour at most, before Tegalad spotted a passing rider. He hid in the shadows so that he couldn't be seen and stared at the rider until he could make out who it was. The shadows along the path had made it somewhat difficult, but when the pure white horse, and the just as white rider finally cam into view Tegalad sprung from his hiding place directly in their path. It was lucky for him that the horse had only been walking, because if he had been going that much faster then he would surely have been trampled on. As it was, Tegalad watched in awe as the horse reared up slightly on its hind legs before landing hard on the ground.

"My word," the rider breathed as he stared at Tegalad. "Tegalad? Is that really you?"

"Gandalf, you won't believe the story I have for you," Tegalad declared as the White Wizard dismounted. Gandalf sank to the ground in front of him and hesitantly, as if unsure what he was seeing was true, he rested his hand on the elfling's shoulder. When he was confirmed as a solid being, he was pulled into a hug worthy of Mrs. Weasley. Tegalad clung to Gandalf, not realising till that moment how much he had missed the Istari.

"You've been gone for a good two weeks," Gandalf murmured into his ear. "I was told that you had been killed in the eruption. Frodo was much distressed when he told us that. How is it that you are alive? And why did you think it necessary to jump into the fires?"

"Sauron wasn't just tied to the Ring," Tegalad explained softly. "He said that he would possess me if the Ring were destroyed, because then he would be able to take over the world with the body of an elfling, a body many would hesitate in harming. When I looked into the Stone he saw me as the perfect candidate and created a link in my mind. I couldn't let him win, so when the Ring was destroyed, I destroyed the one thing keeping him alive…me."

"But how-?"

"-am I alive now?" Tegalad finished the question with a smile as he pulled back. "The Valar were very grateful that I had helped them out, grateful enough to give me the choice between here and Valinor. I chose to come back here."

Gandalf pulled him into a tighter hug in gratitude before standing up, Tegalad still in his arms. Tegalad instantly tightened his grip so that he wouldn't fall and allowed the Istari to place him on the white horse's back.

"We must return to Gondor with much haste," Gandalf explained as he pulled himself up behind the boy. "Aragorn's coronation is in two days and I think that I have just found the perfect gift to make his day. I think we can make it if we rest little and travel for as long as we possibly could."

Tegalad didn't reply as they started to move. He was excited at the possibility of seeing Aragorn again, and just a little fearful. He didn't know what the man would do after seeing him, or even if he still wanted him around. He might have moved on, or found someone to replace him. Shaking his head at his silliness, Tegalad shook the depressing thoughts from his mind. Even if Aragorn didn't want him anymore, he was sure that someone would, even if it was just the elves in Lothlorien. He would just have to wait and see.

* * *

Gandalf made it to Minas Tirith the day of the coronation and made it into the city without anyone noticing his extra passenger. Tegalad was curled up in front of him under his cloak out of sight, but even then he had slept most of the time. Gandalf was concerned for him, but not as concerned as he was about Aragorn. He had disappeared before he could truly gauge how the ranger was coping, but the letter he had received from Hedwig five days ago asking him to return was covered in tear drops and the writing was shaky at best. It was clear to the Istari that Aragorn wasn't dealing with Tegalad's supposed death very well at all.

Tegalad woke up slightly when they arrived at the stables and Gandalf set him on the ground gently before tending to Shadowfax. He would need to get Tegalad to his rooms without attracting much attention. For some reason he felt he needed to wait until after the coronation to reveal who he had found, no matter how angry Aragorn would be when he found out.

"Tegalad," Gandalf whispered as he knelt down. "I would like you to make your way to my rooms, you will be able to see the coronation from there, and I will bring Aragorn up afterwards. If he sees you beforehand he will never go through with the coronation today and Gondor really needs to have its King back on the throne where he belongs. Do you understand?"

"I'll wait for you," Tegalad promised. "Which one is your room?"

"I'll lead you to it," Gandalf promised. "I have to put my belongings in there anyway. Do you think you can follow me without being seen or do I need to hide you?"

"I can do it," Tegalad said with a nod and stepped back into the shadows. "Just lead the way."

Gandalf nodded once before he turned and started to walk away. He forced himself not to turn around to make sure that the elfling was following him by instead focusing on where he could see people gathering. The courtyard would be full with everyone attending, all they needed to ensure was that Aragorn would be there. It had been Boromir's job to encourage the depressed man to take the throne but no one knew how he planned on doing it. The other members of the Fellowship were dressing themselves for the presentation but would stand in separate places across the courtyard.

Legolas would be standing with the elves, as was his right. The hobbits would stick together as representatives from the Shire, though Gandalf assumed that they would be somewhere in the middle so that they could see what would be occurring. Gimli would be standing near the dwarves, the coming of his people had left him feeling happy long before Gandalf had disappeared to search the land for the wayward elfling.

Speaking of the elfling, Gandalf had no idea if the elves knew he was suspected of being dead, he had no idea who would be in attendance but figured that he would ask after the ceremony. Boromir would claim a spot near the front as was his right being the son of the former Steward. His brother would be by his side, as well as Éomer and Éowyn if anyone could guess where they would be standing. Aragorn of course would be on the stairway so that all could see him, and Gandalf had been given the honor of crowning him.

"Gandalf!" the Istari turned around and smiled when he saw Frodo running towards him. He was happy to note that Tegalad couldn't be seen but wasn't able to focus on him before Frodo crashed into him.

"You're late!" the hobbit exclaimed into his robes. Gandalf chuckled.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins," he replied. "He arrives precisely when he means to."

He may have imagined it but he could have sworn that a low, child-like laughed followed the statement but it was drowned out by Frodo's own laugh. The hobbit pulled back and asked where he was going.

"I am putting my meager belongings in my room, and then I will be making my way to the courtyard," he explained. "Where is Aragorn?"

"With Boromir," Frodo stated suddenly sad. "We don't see him much anymore but when we do he looks terrible. I think Boromir drugged him last night so that he would sleep without nightmares. We all think that he's feeling guilty about Tegalad, and nothing we tell him is going to remove that guilt."

"Well then, we should hope that Boromir gets him to the courtyard, and after the coronation I will get him smiling again."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Frodo asked curiously. Gandalf smiled mysteriously and sent the hobbit on his way. Frodo left with some good-natured grumbling allowing Gandalf to open the door to his room for Tegalad to enter without anyone noticing. Tegalad slid into the room silently and jumped on the bed with a smile. Gandalf laughed and dropped his bag on the floor.

"I will bring Aragorn here after the coronation," he explained. "You may watch from the balcony but I would ask you to be careful and not be seen. Can you do that?"

"I can," Tegalad replied with a nod. "Go and crown him and bring him back here. It sounds like we need to have a nice, long talk."

Gandalf chuckled again before leaving the room as ordered. Tegalad watched him leave before sliding over to the balcony and staring down at where the masses were gathered. He moved his gaze up to the sky and smiled brilliantly when he saw his beloved owl flying towards him. He held out his arm and sat down so that he couldn't be seen and gave Hedwig a warm hug. She nipped his ears in response and for the next half hour Tegalad told her all about his adventures. He only stopped because he heard everyone going silent below him.

Figuring that the coronation was about to start Tegalad lifted his head slightly over the railing of the balcony so that he could see what was happening. His first reaction was to gasp at how tired Aragorn looked. The man was clearly only there because he had been bullied into it. Tegalad had no idea who had gotten him to go through with the ceremony, but guessed it was Boromir from the small conversation he had eavesdropped on when he was dead, and was amazed how persuasive he must have been to get Aragorn there at all.

_He must be taking my death harder than I thought he would,_ Tegalad thought to himself.

The ceremony continued slowly. Gandalf said a few words and lowered a silver crown onto Aragorn's head. The man hesitated before standing, probably thinking that he could still get out of the responsibility dropped on his shoulders suddenly. Eventually he stood and turned around to face what appeared to be the population of Minas Tirith plus many extras. Children threw flower petals at him as everyone cheered. Aragorn stepped down from the stairs and gently ruffled the hair of the children near him. He nodded to Boromir seriously before looking away.

He then started to sing.

Tegalad couldn't understand the words, but goose-bumps appeared on his arms as he felt the power of the words rush over him. He watched as people stepped away from him respectfully, bowing as they did so. Aragorn stopped by Gimli, resting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a grateful nod. Gimli said something to him and Aragorn replied before moving on to the next person. He stopped by Legolas and gave the elf a hug. Legolas returned it before gently pushing Aragorn to what appeared the larger group of elves. Tegalad could recognise Lord Elrond in the front and gasped when the old elf stepped to the side presenting a beautiful elf woman. Aragorn was obviously frozen in shock, but when the woman started to curtsy he pulled her up and kissed her desperately.

Tegalad smiled at the obvious love between the two, and guessed that it was this woman whom Aragorn had turned down Éowyn for. It was a beautiful sight to behold and looking around at the witnesses, Tegalad could assume that everyone else thought so too. Hedwig hooted softly her agreement when Tegalad remarked upon it out loud. Aragorn continued his walk through the people around him until he got to the hobbits. He knelt before them in clear gratitude, and Tegalad gave a silent cheer when everyone in the courtyard copied him.

It was shortly after that that the ceremony ended and the people started to disappear back to their homes. Tegalad watched as Gandalf spoke with Aragorn, pulling him away from the elves. The rest of the Fellowship and the elves remained in the courtyard, though the dwarves decided to go back down to the lower levels, clearly uncomfortable with the height they were at. Tegalad imagined that he could see Haldir and Vanya, and promised himself that as soon as he was done speaking to Aragon he would visit them to let them know he was alright.

Gandalf started to lead Aragorn away from everyone, back inside and Tegalad knew that they were coming to the room. He sent Hedwig off to spend time with Haldir and Vanya, to make sure that they would be alright, and hid in the shadows of the room so that he would be able to see Aragorn clearly before he himself was spotted.

"I do not require any gifts Gandalf," Aragorn was saying as they entered the room. "Why you must insist on giving me one is beyond my understanding. All I wish at this moment is to go find Arwen and ask her to marry me."

"You will be able to do so," Gandalf said calmly as he looked around the room. "But only after you have your gift. Where did he go?"

"Well," Aragorn stated a little impatiently. "Where is it?"

Tegalad stepped out of the shadows so that he could be seen but wouldn't go any further. To him, Aragorn looked even more tired up close though he was thrilled to see that the man wore his lightning bolt carving on the top of his ceremonial robes. They clashed horribly but it made Tegalad feel really happy to see that the man wasn't trying to erase him from his memory. Gandalf sighed in relief and pointed him out to the new King and excused himself. Tegalad doubted that Aragorn had heard him as his eyes had widened and it appeared that he had stopped breathing. Slowly, Tegalad walked forward until he was within reach of Aragorn and looked up at him.

"Breathe," he ordered softly in elvish. "It won't do for a King to die mere moments after his coronation."

Aragorn dropped to his knees and reached out to touch him. Tegalad leant into the hand on his cheek with a sigh before he was pulled into another tight hug. He wrapped his arms around the man as he cried and buried his face in his neck. Tegalad started to cry as well and hid his face against Aragorn's shoulder. He had missed Aragorn's hugs when he was on his own, just as much as he had missed his company. It had been nice to have someone watching out for him. After a while Tegalad became aware that Aragorn was apologising between his sobs and Tegalad pulled away and looked into Aragorn's eyes. He knew that nothing he could say would convince the man that it hadn't been his fault, so he did the next best thing. He looked deep into the man's eyes through his own blurry vision and whispered three words in elvish.

"I forgive you."

No one had ever told him that in his own world. They'd always focused on telling him that he wasn't to blame, but that did nothing to remove the guilt. He would have been happy with just one person telling him that he was forgiven, that was all. It wouldn't have removed the guilt, but it would have removed the weight settling on his shoulders that guilt had caused. Aragorn pulled him back into a hug but this time stood up and spun around the room. The both of them laughed in delight and Tegalad wrapped his arms tighter around Aragorn.

"I missed you," Tegalad whispered.

"I missed you too," Aragorn replied. "You have to tell me how you are alive. The hobbits saw you die."

"Not today, today is for celebrations. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Alright," Aragorn said, switching back to Westron. "Now can I safely assume that only Gandalf knows you are here?" Tegalad nodded. "Well then, we need to fix that."

"Can we see Haldir and Vanya?" Tegalad asked hopefully. "I want them to know that I'm alright."

"Yes, we'll see them, but first I think Frodo and Sam need to see you, and I'd like to introduce you to Arwen," Aragorn explained.

"Is she the pretty elf you were kissing?" Tegalad asked. Aragorn confirmed his question with a slight blush and opened the door.

"Let's show everyone that miracles can happen," he stated. Tegalad nodded with a grin and turned to face what was bound to be a few uncomfortable moments. But he was alive, and already he could see that Aragorn was feeling better than he had in days. And maybe, maybe he could now have the family he had always wanted…

* * *

Tegalad stared out over the city lights. Hedwig sat next to him on the ledge where he was perched, watching him with her wide amber eyes in case he were to disappear again. The day had been quite eventful with their return to the courtyard where everyone was waiting. Pippin had been the first to notice him and ever since that moment he had rarely touched the ground. It was only recently that he had escaped to be on his own, though he doubted that Aragorn had missed him leaving. The man had been incredibly possessive since they reunion.

"I knew you would be out here," Aragorn said and Tegalad grinned. He turned to look at Aragorn and was momentarily shocked to see Arwen walking next to him. He had liked the elf since they were first introduced, and was thrilled to note that she had green eyes as well. They were duller than his, with more brown in them, but they were still green and shone with love when she looked at Aragorn.

"It was crowded inside," Tegalad explained. He looked curiously between the two of them. They appeared to be nervous about something but Tegalad couldn't figure out what.

"Tegalad," Arwen started, sitting next to him on the ledge. "Where would you like to go now? Did you want to return to Lothlorien with Haldir and Vanya, they would be more than happy to adopt you as one of their own? Or did you want to stay here?"

"Where would I go if I stayed here?" Tegalad asked. He hoped they were asking what he thought they were. Aragorn cleared his throat and knelt on the ground in front of him.

"Tegalad, how would you like to become our son?" he asked. "I've asked Arwen to marry me, and she would love to get to know you as a son, and so would I."

The man was unable to continue as Tegalad had thrown himself at him and attached himself to his neck.

"I thought you would never ask me," he mumbled into Aragorn's neck. "I want you to be my dad, I really do. And I don't know your girlfriend, but she seems nice and I would like her to be my mum too."

Aragorn cheered and stood up. He pulled Arwen into their hug and Tegalad felt at home instantly. It was his first family hug that he could remember. He had so many friends now, uncles from different races, aunties who meant a great deal to him, and he supposed he could now think of Lord Elrond as his grandfather if Arwen was to be his mother. Lady Galadriel would be like his grandmother, and he hoped that he would be able to visit her in the near future to thank her for the necklace he still wore under his clothes. Then there was also the child that Vanya carried in her womb. He didn't know the gender of the child but now that there would be peace in Middle Earth Tegalad knew that the child would grow up happily without the hint of danger or war on the horizon.

"I'm so happy right now," Tegalad whispered. He looked up at the night sky and smiled. He knew the Valar were watching over him and he couldn't thank them enough. He promised himself that he would do all he could to repay their kindness of him, for giving him a family. Aragorn tightened his hug on the two people he loved the most and echoed the sentiment. Tegalad's smile increased in happiness.

He was finally home.

**The End.**

* * *

**That's the end of Immortal Hero. I hope you all liked it because I had such fun writing it. I've kept my promise from a few chapters ago, I promised this story would be finished before the end of July and it is. Sequel may come out in a few months but it isn't at the top of my priority list.**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. You all inspired me to keep writing, no matter how brief the review was. I look forward to seeing most of you again with my other stories and hope that you like those stories just as much as this one. **

**Happy reading to you all**


End file.
